Ienakkata Kotoba
by Magami Yuuri
Summary: Palavras são sempre o mais difícil... Porém, muitas coisas não exigem conversas ou palavras e Michael sabe muito bem disso. Ao menos até conhecer uma anjo nada perspicaz e muito inocente. Minha primeira fic de AS, não me cumpem se ficar OOC... 15º cap ON!
1. Descobrindo

Bom, cá estou eu na minha primeira fic de AS o.o... Espero que gostem...

Eu não sei em que tempo isso acontece na cronologia do mangá, mas é enquanto o Setsuna ainda causa problemas pro Mundo Celestial (o que eu acho que pode ser o tempo todo xDD), mas não se preocupem que não há spoilers e nem partes do manga ou qualquer coisa assim... Se acabei fazendo spoiler foi por simples coincidência "

Disclaimer: Eu não quero o Mika-chan pra mim, nem nenhum dos personagens, por isso fiquem tranqüilas, garotas xD e muito menos ainda qualquer um dos personagens da Kaori Yuki-sama me pertence... Simples assim, né?

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Ienakatta** **Kotoba**

Era um dia comum no Mundo Celestial... Se não fossem as grandes encrencas com o Messias. Mas, ao menos para o líder dos Potentados e os seus subordinados, era sim, um dia comum onde eles faziam a baderna e causavam o caos no local onde não deveria haver tal coisa.

- _Ei... Onde foi o Mestre? _– Perguntou um dos subordinados do anjo guardião do fogo.

- _Visitar o Mestre Raphael, provavelmente... _– Respondeu outro que estava numa roda de companheiros conversando sobre quaisquer bobagens.

* * *

Consultório de Raphael

- _Doutor... O que devo fazer...? Acho que estou louca de tão doente... _– Dizia uma voz feminina de dentro da sala onde Raphael atendia seus pacientes.

- _Apenas relaxe... Vou cuidar muito bem de você... _– Respondeu uma voz masculina, que logo se confirma ser do próprio doutor, o anjo da virtude, da cura e guardião do Vento, Raphael.

- _É ruim, heim... Você não vive um dia sem essas mulherzinhas? _– Disse uma voz num tom de desgosto vinda da janela.

A mulher que estava aos beijos com o Anjo da Cura pulou de susto e foi se esconder atrás do mesmo homem loiro que tinha suas roupas amarrotadas como quase sempre. O anjo loiro olhou em direção a janela, tentando enxergar contra a luz do sol a pessoa óbvia que se encontrava ali.

- _Mika-chan... Por que você NUNCA consegue entrar como alguém normal aqui? _– Perguntou o loiro, enquanto empurrou a mulher suavemente num sinal para que deixasse a sala.

- _Justamente porque eu NÃO sou alguém normal, senhor doutor tarado... _– Respondeu o jovem de estatura baixa enquanto olhava com nojo a mulher que deixava o consultório.

O jovem loiro suspirou e começou a abotoar a camisa e pôr as roupas nos lugares.

- _Você precisa de uma garota, Mika-chan... Precisa aprender a relaxar..._

- _Morra... _– Michael apontou a ponta da espada para o anjo do Vento e seu olhar transformaria em pó qualquer coisa que estivesse ao alcance da visão que ardia em chamas.

- _Ei, ei, calma... Foi só uma sugestão. Tá pensando em matar seu companheiro depois de tanto tempo já? Tá certo que naquela vez você...! _– A espada havia feito um corte invisível no ar, passando a centímetros dos cabelos dourados do anjo. – _Mika-chan... Qual era sua intenção ao fazer isso...?_ – Perguntou o anjo com gotas de pavor na cabeça e o cabelo suavemente arrepiado pelo que havia acabado de acontecer.

- _Dizer "tchau" ao médico pervertido... Não tô com saco pra te ouvir, não. Té mais, seu tagarela. _– Michael se vira para fora e se prepara para sair dali.

- _Ai, ai... A falta que uma doce mulher não faz na vida de um homem amargo..._

E por quase todo o Atziluth foi possível ouvir:

- _RAPHAEEL!!! _– E, logo em seguida, várias explosões.

* * *

Algum Lugar no Mundo Celestial

Um jovem de cabelos vermelhos-fogo caminhava à passos pesados e arfava carregado de uma raiva que se tornara um "suave" cansaço. Em Atziluth haviam muitas belezas a se admirar, assim como o jardim de flores em que ele pisava, sem nem ao menos dar atenção as pétalas que voavam toda vez que ele esmagava algumas flores em seus passos...

Para ele, nada daquilo importava... Para ele, em segundos aquilo poderia se tornar um deserto... Ele parou e se curvou, apoiando-se na espada para tomar fôlego da briga que tivera com o anjo do Vento, não dava certo brigar com Raphael, era uma briga sem fim, sem vencedor.

"_Droga, aquele médico pervertido! Ele ainda me paga... Como ele pode ser tagarela a esse ponto?! Eu com uma dessas idiotas que só sabem se olhar no espelho e ficar jogando charme nos outros, onde já se viu idéia pior?!" _Pensou o anjo de cabelos vermelhos arrepiados.

Michael levantou-se e se espreguiçou, respirando fundo e num pensamento "_Odeio a paz desse lugar...", _avistou um anjo ao longe. Daquela distância só pode deduzir que ele carregava uma espada, que, com certeza, não era um dos grandes ou importantes anjos (como se isso fizesse diferença para ele) e que tinha cabelos escuros curtos e vestia roupas negras, contrastando incrivelmente com uma das asas mais brancas que já havia visto.

- _Ei! Que cê faz num lugar desses, cara? Não tem nada mais importante pra fazer? _– Aproximou-se Michael, carregando a espada apoiada no ombro.

Agora que chegara perto e o anjo virara o olhar pra ele, podia fazer uma análise melhor de "de que inferno aparecera aquele cara". Era um anjo de olhos cinza-glaciais de paralisar qualquer pessoa só para ver se aqueles olhos não eram de vidro, seu olhar era sereno e inocente, seu cabelo era num tom roxo-escuro, chegava a beirar o preto, tinha uma franja jogada suavemente para o lado direito e, ali na frente, seu rosto era contornado pelo cabelo liso que entrava em pontinhas suaves dando um ar infantil e o resto de seu cabelo era repicado lembrando um corte comum de cabelo curto para garotos. Sua pele tinha um rosado suave misturado a um amarelado que dava um ar sadio e doentio ao mesmo tempo. Suas roupas cobriam o corpo todo, uma blusa preta e calça comprida, nos pés parecia uma bota de salto baixo e também preta. E, o que Michael ficou feliz de notar, o anjo deveria ter em torno de 1,50m de altura.

- _O senhor é...? _– Perguntou o anjo estreitando o olhar como se tentasse lembrar de algo ou, talvez, tornando-o mais frio e dando um ar perspicaz.

- _Hah! Você vai morrer de medo ao descobrir! Eu sou... _– Michael fora interrompido pelo anjo que colocara a espada de tom azulado com a lâmina apontada para ele.

- _Se eu terei medo ao descobrir, então dispensemos a apresentação, por agora, convido-o a treinar comigo. _– Disse o anjo, abrindo um sorriso suavemente travesso.

- _Humpf! Quando acabar com seu treininho cê vai estar beijando os meus pés e eu vou te ensinar a tirar essa trava na sua língua de tolos, moleque!_

Os dois treinaram por horas, claro que Michael não explodiu, por algum motivo, nem sentiu vontade e, por fim, quando o pôr-do-sol estava ali, os dois caíram exaustos sobre as flores, procurando ar para relaxarem um pouco.

- _Hah, hah, hah, hah... Há muito tempo ninguém me divertia tanto assim. Você é bom, garoto! Tem agilidade, porém, falta força. Deixa de ser "mulherzinha", cara. _– Michael dizia entre risadas e as tentativas de recuperar o fôlego.

Mais algum tempo se foi, e no céu de Atziluth começaram a aparecer as estrelas, bem diferente do Assiah, ali o céu era muito mais limpo e bonito, onde os problemas que os humanos causavam ao mundo não afetava em nada. De repente, o anjo, que estava deitado de barriga pra cima após ter caído exausto, exatamente ao lado de Michael, porém de ponta cabeça, virou-se de barriga para baixo e fez um olhar confuso, que Michael não vira, pois estava de olhos fechados e com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, descansando.

- _Você me chama de "moleque", pede para que eu deixe de ser "mulherzinha", está insinuando que devo deixar de ser **garota**...?_

Michael permaneceu ali deitado daquele modo por alguns instantes até se dar conta do que tinha ouvido e levantar com tudo, sentado na grama.

- **_Ga... Ga... GAROTA?!?!?!?! _**– O anjo do Fogo arregalou os olhos para o(a?) companheiro(a?).

_**Continua...**_


	2. Reconhecimento e Diversão

Bom, cá estou eu de volta, no 2º capítulo...

Não escreverei nenhum disclaimer porque aquilo enjoa xDDD

Passarei as informações da nossa nova anjinha lá embaixo, então, paciência!

Além do mais... Antes que me perguntem, eu esqueci de colocar um detalhe importante xD Eu sei que o Mika-chan não olha as pessoas exatamente pelo corpo e aparência física... Mas, vamos dizer que por ele ter saído todo esquentado da briga com o Raphael e não ter nem pensado duas vezes em treinar com a garota, considerem que ele não a reconheceu como mulher na hora, ok? ... Desculpem-me por não ter avisado antes...

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Michael olhava perplexo o anjo que ele pensava ser um homem até a pouco. _"Argh... Vou levar ela pro pervertido do Raphael. Ah, não... Ele vai ficar brincando com ela no consultório, ninguém merece aquele médico... Uh... Não sou acostumado nem a ver uma mulher, a não ser quando passo no consultório daquela besta." _(Vamos cortar que ele possua subordinadas que não parecem nada com o que o artigo "a" ou "as" quer dizer...)

O jovem de cabelos vermelhos olhava o anjo de cima a baixo. _"Bem que achei que era um pouco fraca demais pra um jovem sadio... Mas como eu ia saber só olhando?! Ela nem se quer é do tipo que o Raphael leva pro consultório. Não tem aqueles seios tamanho família, nem aqueles cabelos enfeitados e longos, muito menos pinta a cara que nem aquelas..." _Michael se deitou apoiando o braço de modo de seu rosto ficasse na mesma altura do rosto do anjo e chegou a centímetros de encostar o rosto com o da jovem, com um certo olhar de desprezo, como se analisasse um objeto qualquer.

- _E-Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?! _– Perguntou a anjo. – _Não gosto nem um pouco desse seu olhar... É totalmente diferente de antes._

- _Isso é porque eu não imaginava que fosse uma... mulher... _– Ele fez uma careta ao imaginar que estava gostando de treinar com uma mulher.

- _E qual o problema? Já deve ter percebido que não sou uma qualquer como as que vão pro consultório do Mestre Raphael. _– A jovem se sentou e afagou os próprios cabelos, parecia que os desarrumava, mas deixava-a com um ar mais travesso e infantil.

_"Uh... Era por isso que eu sabia que tinha algo de errado, além da força... Parecia muito afeminado mesmo." _Concluiu, por fim, um anjo do Fogo muito confuso.

- _Tá... Passar bem, garota... Fazer o que, né. _– Michael se levantou, colocou a espada no ombro e começou a andar.

- _Ei! Como assim "Passar bem"? Pensei que tínhamos nos tornado amigos! _– A jovem anjo se levantou, seguindo-o.

- _Hah! Eu não tenho amigos... Muito menos amigos mulheres... _– Disse um Michael irritado. – _Além do mais, nem sei o seu nome._

- _Ah, então se o problema é a apresentação, eu sou Haruka. –_ Ela fez uma careta infantil de indignada.

Michael continuou andando sem olhar para trás como se a menina não existisse. A menina parou de seguí-lo por um instante, logo depois pode se ouvir passos rápidos e quando Michael se virou para trás recebeu um tapa bem dado no rosto, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

- _... Endoidou, garota?!?! Quer morrer, é...?! _– Gritou o jovem esquentado, tamanha foi a raiva naquele instante que tudo a volta tornou-se quente e ele se levantou do chão aos poucos. – _Pois então, vou me apresentar também... Líder dos Potentados... Anjo da Guarda do elemento do Fogo... O poderoso e único, o Anjo Michael! _– As flores aos pés dele murcharam e pegaram fogo se tornando apenas cinzas.

O que o garoto de cabelos vermelhos demorou a notar foi que a menina estava ajoelhada ao chão, de cabeça baixa como uma criança excluída de uma brincadeira divertida.

- _Eh?! Heim?! Eu não fiz nada ainda, tonta. _– Observou de modo até infantil o Anjo do Fogo, fazendo uma careta e se agachando na frente dela, num segundo a temperatura estava novamente normal. – _Tá passando mal, é? _– Michael fez menção de cutucá-la o que quase o fez merecer outro tapa. – _Pare com isso. Não vai funcionar de novo. _– Uma veia se sobressaía na testa do jovem que parou o tapa a centímetros de seu rosto.

A menina tentou recolher a mão que Michael não soltou e quanto mais ela puxava, mais duramente ela era puxada pelo jovem esquentado. Até que ela disse baixinho:

- _Me solte... Está machucando._

-_... Vou te levar pra conhecer o pervertido mais de perto. _– Disse o anjo num tom de desgosto e constrangido por não saber como agir. Ele sabia que, por algum motivo, depois de conversar com o médico, as mulheres se sentiam melhor.

Haruka apenas levantou o rosto, encarando o anjo a sua frente e balançando a cabeça negativamente. O que fez Michael ficar mais confuso e nervoso.

- _Cê tá com essa cara de besta, tá aí encolhida, não quer falar nada... Tá passando mal ou o quê?! _– Disse o jovem já com a paciência no limite.

- _... Você é mau, Michael... _– Disse a jovem de olhos glaciais desviando o olhar dele. – _Está fugindo do quê?_

- _Do que cê tá falando?_

_- Por que não quer ter uma amiga? Nunca gostou de nenhuma?_

_- Não tô entendendo nada do que cê tá falando. Mas eu não gosto de mulheres, são todas fracas e idiotas. _– Afirmou novamente o anjo, sem nem dar importância a quem dizia aquilo.

- _Huh... Obrigada... –_ Disse a menina num tom amargurado. – _Até mais ver..._

Haruka abriu as asas brancas que de tão claras até a noite se destacavam e foi embora. Michael deu de ombros e foi embora também, sem nem se importar mais com o por que dela chorar ou qualquer coisa assim.

* * *

Consultório do Raphael

Um certo loiro de olhos azuis se encontrava na poltrona olhando para a tela do computador, suas roupas totalmente desarrumadas e seu pescoço e a gola da camisa com marcas de batom. Raphael tomava um bom café com leite para relaxar (como se ele precisasse disso pra estar relaxado...)

- _É... Hoje não te peguei no flagra, médico pervertido._ – Disse o anjo Michael ao entrar pela janela e se sentar na mesa do colega.

_- Por algum motivo, você errou o horário. _– O médico disse e tomou mais um gole da bebida.

_- Que quer dizer? – _O anjo de cabelos de fogo coçou a cabeça enquanto se acomodava mais relaxado.

_- Que, para me pegar nessas coisas, dentro do meu consultório, você dificilmente erra... – _O médico observou, levando o olhar em direção ao amigo.

_- Ah... Tô meio esquentado com uma coisa que aconteceu..._

_- Hm... O que seria?_

_- Não vem com uma de médico pra cima de mim...!_

_- Estou perguntando por pura curiosidade, Mika-chan..._

_- Não me chame assim!! – _Ele disse irritado, mas logo se tranqüilizou. -_ Ah... Eu conheci uma garota._

Raphael cuspiu o café quase se engasgando.

-_ Você... Você o quê...?_

_- Não me interprete mal, ô pervertido._

_- Certo, certo... Prossiga._

E lá se foi em torno de 1 minuto para que o jovem de cabelos de fogo relatasse rapidamente o que havia ocorrido.

- _Hm... Compreendo... Acho que você deveria procurar essa menina, Mika-chan..._

_- Pra quê?! Ela vem, me dá um tapa, quase chora, recusa ajuda, me faz perguntas toscas e depois vai embora sem explicar nada? É por isso que odeio mulheres..._

_- Ela ficou, simplesmente, magoada. Além do mais, te serviria de boa experiência ter uma amiga. Pra ver se tira esse seu machismo dessa cabeça-dura._

_- Vai encarar, é? –_ O Anjo sorriu já esquentando as coisas à volta.

- _Você não tem cura, Mika-chan... _– Um ar pesado se instalou no consultório.

* * *

Aprendizes de anjos andavam apressados pelos corredores de um lado ao outro e uma jovem pequenina andava na multidão, procurando não derrubar a pilha de livros que levava e, como não podia enxergar a frente, trombava com freqüência e já havia se desculpado por diversas vezes, porém, desta vez, ao entrar numa das salas de estudo, trombou com um grupo de homens e derrubou os livros ao chão.

- _Ah! Perdoem-me, eu não tinha a intenção de... _– Ela observou as pessoas com quem falava, pareciam anjos corrompidos, na verdade, não era nada difícil encontrar muitos por aí naqueles dias, anjos com o olhar daqueles homens que mais pareciam demônios mandados ao lugar errado.

- _Ora, ora... Se não é a Haruka! Uma das melhores aprendizes de Querubins... Que tal vir cuidar de mim? Tá doendo onde você trombou. _(Essa foi velha...Quem não lembra do mangá 1 de AS?)

_- ... Com licença, estou ocupada. –_ Haruka tentou se desviar, mas não conseguiu, o grupo a cercava.

- _Não se preocupe, a gente não vai te machucar, pelo contrário, vamos nos divertir muito agora. –_ Eles começaram a rir e tentaram avançar na menina.

Antes que Haruka precisasse pedir por socorro, a porta foi escancarada com um chute violento e pôde se sentir uma aura destruidora adentrar a sala. Um jovem anjo baixinho que vestia roupas negras, uma camisa sem mangas com vários cintos presos a ela e alguns outros como pulseira, além de usar uma roupa de tela por baixo da roupa, a calça também era preta no mesmo estilo da camisa, cheia de apetrechos.

- _Sabe... Algo mais sem noção do que ver uma mulher chorar por puro sentimentalismo na sua frente, é ver homens desejarem essas mulheres... O Assiah não é o único lugar a apodrecer..._

Em pouco tempo haviam vários corpos desacordados no chão.

- _Devemos avisar alguém? –_ Perguntou a jovem anjo que se escondia atrás de Michael.

_- Deixa esses trouxas aí, pra mim nem faz diferença, mas arranjar mais encrenca do que já tenho, ainda dentro dessa "escola"... Hah, só em sonhos..._

A menina riu baixinho e puxou-o para fora da construção da "escola" em segurança para que ninguém os descobrisse, se bem que Michael achava mais fácil pular pela janela, mas a garota insistiu que, desse modo, acabariam por chamar atenção de quem olhava afora. Como as aulas daquele dia já haviam se encerrado, ela convidou-o para passear.

- _Então? Para que veio aqui? –_ Perguntou Haruka enquanto andava em seus pulos alegres olhando a paisagem a volta.

- _Hm? Quer saber a verdade? Nem eu sei... Mas o médico pervertido me mandou aqui... Falou algo do tipo que era pra ver se você se sentia melhor e se não precisava visitar ele... – _Respondeu Michael que se espreguiçava de olhos fechados e de modo muito relaxado. - _... E também me explicou porque você ficou com aquela cara... – _Ele fez uma careta como se ainda achasse idiota demais pra ser verdade.

- _... Agradeça o Mestre Raphael por mim... – _Haruka sorriu.

_- Não sou garoto de recados... – _O anjo do Fogo fez uma careta de emburrado.

- _Então o que está fazendo aqui?_

_- ... Já falei que não sei, droga! Não acontece nada de novo, as badernas aqui são rotina, há séculos que não acontece nada e isso me deixa irritado e agora que apareceu esse Messias eu não posso sair atrás dele que aquele idiota do Raphael não vai largar do meu pé._

_- Não sabia que isso era problema para o anjo rebelde líder dos potentados, anjo da guarda do fogo, poderoso e único, Michael. –_ Ela fez uma suave ênfase nas palavras, achando graça na irritação do colega.

- _Por acaso... Tá tirando onda comigo, é? –_ A aura de Michael começou a pegar fogo e ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- _E se eu estiver...? O que fará? – _Ela fez uma careta infantil e deu alguns pulos à frente, se virando pra ele e pousando o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz do anjo esquentado.

-_ ... O que cê tá fazendo? _– O jovem fez uma careta e sua aura baixou.

- _Nada... Apenas tirando onda com a sua cara... – _Ela sorriu de modo travesso e se pôs a correr, rindo como uma criança.

Uma têmpora apareceu na testa de Michael e ele se pôs a sair atrás dela na infantil brincadeira em que caiu. Enquanto corriam, deram uma volta numa fonte e a menina subiu na beirada dela, Michael foi subir também, mas Haruka perdeu o equilíbrio e ambos caíram dentro da fonte. Por um instante, quase começou gritar e brigar com a menina, mas ela começou a rir, o que soou tão estranho para ele que acabou por esquecer a sua ira.

Ao sair da fonte, Haruka se deu conta de que estava com uma camisa branca, então ela saiu de costas para o anjo, sem dizer nada, até começou a dar os primeiros passos para ir embora, mas o garoto a puxou pelo braço.

- _Onde pensa que vai? Me encharca inteiro e foge assim, é? Odeio água, sabia...? – _Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto balançou a cabeça algumas vezes para tirar o excesso de água.

- _N-Não... Eu... É que... – _Ela estava com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e com o rosto hiper corado.

- _Que foi? Tá passando mal de novo? – _Perguntou Michael vendo-a com o rosto vermelho.

- _... Hm... _– Ela baixou o rosto. – _É que... Hm... Já molhou um tecido branco?_

_- ... Já... Que tem isso?_

_- ... Como ele fica depois que você molha?_

_- ... Molhado... Que conversa tosca é essa? – _Respondeu Michael, sem entender.

_- Além de molhado... – _Ela apontou a própria blusa.

_- ... – _O garoto ainda demorou a entender, olhando-a confuso, até que compreendeu o que ela queria dizer e sua face corou. – _Ah! Erm... –_ Ele virou de costas para disfarçar o que ele odiava sentir, vergonha.

_- Tudo bem! Não se preocupe... – _A menina riu-se do constrangimento do amigo.

Um momento de silêncio se fez, então um vento gelado passou e o anjo de fogo tirou a camisa e entregou a amiga.

- _Não, não... Não tem problema. Não se preocupe._

_- Pega logo. Além do mais, com quem acha que está falando?! Eu sou o anjo do Fogo, não? – _Ele virou rosto para ela e sorriu sarcástico, ela aceitou a camisa prometendo devolver no dia seguinte, assim que a lavasse e estivesse seca.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

****

Nome: Haruka

Idade: Não faço a mínima idéia... Mas é mais nova que o Michael... (que lógico...)

Data de aniversário: 10 de abril

Altura: 1,53m

Hobby: Ler, escrever e observar pessoas, coisas e paisagens

Olhos: Azul-glaciais ou cinza-glaciais (sei que é bem claro, dando impressão vítrea e hipnotizante)

Cabelo: Roxo-escuro (lembra suavemente o cabelo da Hinata de Naruto, apenas suavemente, ainda assim é bem diferente...)

Gosta: Artes (música, literatura, dança, etc), roupas claras e leves.

Não gosta: Política e cálculos.

Personalidade: Alegre, gentil, paciente, emotiva, ativa, cuidadosa e não muito perspicaz, mas muito inteligente.

Construção do corpo: Lembra uma menininha de uns 12 anos. Pequena, de olhar infantil, não tem corpo de mulher, mas não é uma criancinha, lábios suavemente marcados... Hm... Acho que dá pra imaginar, né? O.o

Por favor, continuem lendo e mandem reviews! xD


	3. Amor Infantil

**Capítulo 03**

Um grande grupo de anjos rebeldes se concentrava entre as construções caídas numa parte de Atziluth, os anjos rebeldes controlados por ninguém menos do que Michael, o anjo que agora se encontrava sentado num dos poucos pilares não completamente destruídos pela guerra ou por ele mesmo quando o irritavam, ele observava tediosamente os subordinados badernarem de um lado para o outro. Era nessas horas que ele gostaria de uma visitinha dos mensageiros do Anjo Branco, Sevotharte. Como se fosse um pedido a Deus, houve um tumulto na entrada que logo chamou atenção do jovem anjo.

- _Ei, ei... Você não pode entrar aqui não, menininha._ – Zombou um dos homens que barrava a entrada de alguém.

- _Mas... Eu sou amiga do anjo Michael!_ – Uma voz feminina afirmava, tentando passar o grupo de homens ali.

Os subordinados riram, tanto homens como mulheres ali presentes sabiam bem que o anjo líder daquele grupo rebelde não era fã de garotas e jamais se tornaria amigo de uma... Muito menos uma que parecesse incrivelmente inocente e aprendiz de Querubim.

- _O Mestre Michael odeia mulheres, garota._

- _Mas, em compensação, nós ainda gostamos..._ – Disse outro, puxando-a pelo pulso e quase encostando a língua no rosto de Haruka.

-_... O que pensa que está fazendo...? Ainda por cima... Na minha frente?!_ – Disse uma voz irritada de alguém que a menina só pôde enxergar a mão que cutucava o ombro do homem que tentara beijá-la (ou lambê-la? que nojo...), mas que ela sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.

- _Senhor..._ – Tentou se redimir um dos homens, enquanto os outros já se afastavam furtiva e rapidamente. – _Ela insiste em dizer que é sua amiga._

- _Mika-chan?_ – A menina falou, tentando ficar nas pontas dos pés para enxergá-lo, o que era impossível pela altura do homem à frente, do Anjo do Fogo e dela mesma.

Uma têmpora apareceu em sua testa. _"Não me chame assim, droga... Aquele médico pervertido deve ter conversado com ela."_

- _Haruka... O que cê tá fazendo aqui?_ – Disse o garoto prestes a explodir.

O homem saiu da frente dos dois, mais fugindo de seu mestre do que qualquer outra coisa. Todos já estavam escondidos espionando os dois e se preparando para caso o seu líder decidisse explodir e transformar as poucas coisas pela metade em pó. E isso logo aconteceu, não sem antes haver uma risada intensa do grupo e uma Haruka escondida, ao perceber do que se tratava o fato de todos terem sumido.

* * *

Um Michael a passos pesados e rápidos, bufando de nervoso estava com uma Haruka a seguí-lo em passos apressados tentando acompanhá-lo, ainda muito confusa e com sua roupa coberta de pó.

- _Droga... E o dia nem começou..._ – Observou o garoto que nem olhava para onde estava indo, só tentava se afastar o mais rápido possível da "base" do grupo rebelde.

- _Mas... Mas eu só falei que vim devolver sua camisa...!_ – Haruka tentava dizer, entre suas tentativas de recuperar o fôlego e apressar o passo para acompanhá-lo mais de perto.

Michael parou e coçou a cabeça depois se virou para a garota que quase trombou com ele por causa de sua parada brusca.

- _Argh... Se o Raphael é pura malícia, você é pura inocência!_ – Ele baixou a cabeça em total desânimo, tentando se acalmar.

O silêncio se fez entre os dois, pareciam horas, mas ambos sabiam que eram apenas minutos que se sucediam. Michael levantou suavemente o olhar para, na verdade, encará-la, mas Haruka tinha seu olhar distante e perdido no local onde estavam... Ela usava uma blusinha branca bem simples e de alcinhas com uma saia curta de estudante em xadrez de cor escura, sapatilhas pretas, meias brancas, nenhum acessório... Simples assim... Soava até estranho pensando que se tratava de uma mulher.

- _Mika-chan?_ – A anjo olhou o garoto que parecia estar muito mais distante do que os poucos passos que haviam entre os dois.

- _NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!! DROGA! ISSO É CULPA DAQUELE MÉDICO PERVERTIDO, NÉ?! Ele vai se ver comigo!_ – Gritou o jovem anjo prestes a estourar novamente.

A menina se encolheu assustada com os gritos do amigo e foi só então que ele reparou um pequeno corte no braço dela e logo depois os vários pequenos machucados pelo corpo e como ela estava coberta de pó.

-_... Esses machucados?_ – Ele a segurou pelo braço que tinha o pequeno corte que sangrava e sua aura diminuiu novamente.

- _A-Ah... Não se preocupe, eu estou bem! _– Disse ela ao puxar o braço, disfarçando a ardência que o corte provocava.

O anjo logo se lembrou que acabara de explodir pela milésima vez aquele lugar e que ela estava lá, logo concluindo que, como não teve tempo suficiente para se esconder bem, deveria ter sido mais acertada.

- _Não... Não me preocupei mesmo. Só achei estranho. Haha._ – Ele riu-se de sua própria distração, aquilo era tão comum que nem se dava mais conta dos prejuízos que, na verdade, nunca importaram mesmo.

A menina mostrou um olhar melancólico e amargurado que Michael nem notava por sua própria distração, mas logo Haruka tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto e dizer:

- _Bom... A sua camisa está entregue, não sei se continua limpa, mas... Eu vou indo. Até mais, Mika-cha... Michael._ – Ela completou por fim, quase rindo do olhar fatal que ele lançara à ela por causa do apelido que Raphael havia ensinado.

-_... É..._ – Michael ia se despedir, quando ao longe os dois ouviram uma voz masculina chamar pelo nome da anjo de olhos glaciais.

- _Ah! Senhor Daniel! O que..._ – A menina parou a frase no meio, pois o jovem anjo que chegara, segurou suas mãos, trazendo-as próximos dele e fazendo-a corar. - _... Faz... Aqui...?_

- _Bom dia, Mestre Michael! Ah, Haruka. Acho que se esqueceu que tem um trabalho para fazer comigo e que depois sairíamos juntos para refrescar a cabeça dos trabalhos._

- _Ah!! Tinha me esquecido completamente! Desculpe-me! Fiz o senhor esperar..._ – Ela parou a frase novamente, pois o jovem recém-chegado beijou-lhe as mãos.

- _Não se preocupe! Esperar por uma bela dama como a senhorita só aumenta a vontade de revê-la..._

Haruka e o jovem chamado Daniel conversavam lembrando suavemente um casal, mais por parte do romantismo dele do que pelas reações da menina e Michael observava os dois com um olhar de que havia algo errado naquilo.

_"Toda essa intimidade... Devem se conhecer faz tempo. Mas esse cara... Tenho uma sensação estranha quando vejo o olhar dele."_ Pensou o Anjo do Fogo consigo mesmo.

- _Ah... Mestre Michael, este é Daniel, um colega meu... Conheci ele a um ano._

- _Já ouvi falar muito do senhor, Mestre Michael._ – O olhar de Daniel se tornou suavemente sarcástico. – _Bom, com licença, mas acho que eu e Haruka temos muitos compromissos hoje. Até mais!_ – Disse o jovem, segurando a mão da garota e levando-a consigo.

- _Ah! Até mais, Mika... Senhor._ – Ela saiu a acompanhar o colega.

- _Ah..._ – Michael nem teve tempo de se despedir e seu primeiro pensamento quando eles sumiram ao longe foi "O que diabos foi aquilo?!"

* * *

Consultório do Doutor Raphael

- _Ei, seu tarado... Tá aí?_ – Perguntou Michael ao entrar pela janela.

- _Mika-chan? O que foi? Pensei que ia se encontrar com a Haruka._ – Disse o anjo da virtude ao ver o amigo.

- _Do que cê tá falando? Além do mais, se conhece a Haruka, significa que foi mesmo você quem ensinou esse apelido ridículo pra ela._ – Ele pegou o companheiro pela gola da camiseta.

- _Ah... Isso... Não, não. Foi ela mesma quem aderiu. Eu só te chamei de "Mika-chan" na frente dela e..._

- _Faça o favor de começar do começo. Por que você conhece ela? Por acaso foi você quem pediu pra que ela me conhecesse também?_ – O anjo de olhos cor-de-mel sentou-se na mesa do amigo novamente. – _E tente **resumir**... Você e esse seu costume de tagarelar._

- _Ai, ai. Não seja mau, Mika-chan._ – Raphael fez uma careta de coitadinho.

Início do Flashback

Raphael se encontrava dentro de seu consultório num dia tedioso, bebendo seu café e olhando o dia pela janela até que ouviu um bater na porta e pediu para que a pessoa adentrasse. Era uma jovem, pequena, mirrada... Até lembrava uma criancinha, o que não atraiu muito o Anjo da Cura, mas ele mantinha seus olhos fixos na jovem, analisando-a e tentando entender para que viera se parecia muito saudável.

- _No que posso ajudá-la?_ – Perguntou enfim.

- _Mestre Raphael... Eu queria conversar com o senhor... Sobre o... Mestre Michael._ – Ela completou enfim, escolhendo bem as palavras que dizia.

- _Sobre Mika-chan? O que há? Ele lhe causou problemas?_ – Raphael estranhou aquilo, vindo de uma mulher... A não ser que... – _Por acaso... A senhorita é a amiga que o Mika-chan fez esses dias atrás?_

- _Ah. Então ele falou com o senhor sobre mim, realmente._ – Ela sorriu meigamente.

- _Sim, sim... Ele cometeu outra das burrices dele? Aquele cabeça dura..._ – O médico fez um sinal para que a garota se sentasse. – _A propósito, ia perguntar a ele, mas, agora que está aqui... Qual o seu nome?_

- _Ah, sim. Perdoe-me. Sou Haruka, aprendiz de Querubim. E, o Michael não me fez nada, senhor. Eu simplesmente vim agradecê-lo por ter pedido que fosse falar comigo. Fez me sentir melhor..._ – Seu olhar se tornou inocente e tímido. – _Obrigada._

- _Haha. Não agradeça. Acho que fará bem ao Mika-chan a companhia de uma garota e nem ao menos imaginei que fosse uma menina como você! Tenho certeza que fará bem a ele._ – Ele continuava com um olhar calmo a analisar o rosto inocente e confuso da menina.

- _O senhor... Chama-o de Mika-chan... Ele não fica bravo? Ou só o chama assim quando ele não está por perto?_

- _Ah! Isso?_ – Ele sorriu satisfatoriamente. – _Chamo-o assim sempre. Claro que ele esperneia e muitas vezes destrói meu consultório, mas... Nossa amizade é assim mesmo. –_ O que fez a menina abrir um sorriso.

Uma bela mulher apareceu na porta da sala e disse:

- _Mestre, o senhor tem uma paciente._ – A mulher disse sorridente.

- _Ah, sim! Peça que espere um momento._ – Ele disse e fez um sinal para que ela deixasse a sala.

- _Erm... Vejo que o senhor está ocupado, então, acho melhor eu..._

- _Não se preocupe, a paciente irá esperar. Eu faço milagres._ – E riu alto e malicioso.

(Parte não contada para o Michael - Início)

A menina teve um arrepio ao ouvir a risada dele e sua face corou.

- _O que há...? Precisa de uma consulta também?_ – Ele olhou maliciosamente para a menina e se aproximou dela, puxando sua cabeça suavemente.

- _N-Não, por favor! Eu não... Não..._ – Haruka perdeu as palavras de tão encabulada.

Raphael se aproximou mais da menina e foi em direção do ouvido dela e soprou o que fez a menina se arrepiar, então ele riu baixinho.

- _Aposto que preferiria uma consulta com o Doutor Michael..._ – E ele riu mais.

- _O... O quê?!_ – Ela se afastou bruscamente do medico com o rosto mais corado impossível, arfando como se não pudesse respirar direito.

- _Haha... Está escrito nos seus olhos, senhorita Haruka. Você gosta muito do Mika-chan. Por que não agradece ele ao invés de mim? Ele quem foi atrás... Eu só falei. Quem fala e não age não transforma nada. São pessoas de atitude como o Mika-chan que mudam algo por aqui... Por isso gosto daquele cara. _– Ele sorriu travesso e voltou a sentar em sua poltrona.

- _... Eu... Ahn... T-Tenho... muito medo..._ – Ela falou baixinho e timidamente. – _O... O Michael... Não é o tipo de pessoa que seria sensível ao recusar algo como "Eu gosto muito de você"..._

- _E se... Ele não for recusar?_

A menina arregalou os olhos.

- _N-Não... Não existe possibilidade pra uma pessoa como eu... Ele... Ele..._

- _Não é do tipo que mostra afeição pelos outros, nem é do tipo que percebe o que os outros sentem, muito menos sabe dizer ou mostrar o que ele mesmo sente._ – Completou o médico.

A menina arregalou os olhos e olhou para Raphael que sorriu compreensivo.

- _Porém, você tem um problema maior do que isso. E, por isso, faz com que tenha menos coragem ainda de dizer a ele o que sente. O que não sei ainda... É qual o problema._

- _... Eu... Tenho uma doença..._ – A menina sentiu como se aquilo fosse um desabafo de tudo o que pensava e sentia. -_ O senhor não se lembra, porque não estava aqui... Mas quando ocorreu a Grande Guerra Sagrada, eu vim até este lugar. Todos estavam ocupados... A minha doença se agravou e eu não pude encontrá-lo. Para dizer a verdade, não me importo mais. Eu estou só esperando, mesmo que o senhor possa me curar, não me interessa mais._

Raphael tinha um olhar surpreso na face. Mas, logo voltou ao olhar habitual.

- _Por que não quer ser curada mais?_

- _Porque agora não importa mais._

- _... Quer dizer que... Simplesmente aceitou a Morte?_

_- Pode se dizer que sim._

- _E se ele te aceitar...? E se desejar estar ao seu lado também...? O que fará?_

-_... Ele não vai. Não se preocupe._ – Haruka sorriu amargo e se levantou.

- _Não pode controlar os sentimentos de outra pessoa, nem os seus._ – Raphael afirmou tranqüilamente.

- _Não... Mas posso mudá-los, porque também não sou o tipo de pessoa que apenas pensa... Já desisti disso. Há muito tempo._ – Ela sorriu novamente.

(Parte não contada ao Michael – Fim)

- _De qualquer forma, obrigada, me retiro._ – Ela disse novamente.

Os passos dela foram o único som que ecoaram até a porta, mas antes que saísse Raphael levantou-se e disse:

- _Chame-o de Mika-chan. Tenho certeza que ele não se importará tanto._ – Raphael sorriu largo.

Haruka riu-se baixinho e deixou a sala.

Fim do Fhashback

-_... Resumiu tanto que nem parece história sua._ – Disse Michael por fim. (Isso porque ele não ouviu nem metade das coisas que aconteceram, né?)

- _Hahaha! Eu nunca vou te entender, Mika-chan._

**Continua...**

**-------------**

Fim do 3º capítulo... E uma boa parte para entender coisas sobre a Haruka. Eh... Acho que a partir daqui... As coisas podem acabar realmente OOC com o Michael xDD

Mas o que eu posso fazer? O.o Gostar nunca foi algo fácil, né:D Exigem mudanças, não?

Perdão por isso, gente...

Obrigada pela compreensão xD (Nem sei se compreendem...)

Até a próxima e mandem reviews, por favor! (Tá ficando grande pra uma primeira fic, né? o.o)


	4. Memórias e Sentimentos

**Capítulo 04**

A noite já havia caído, por algum motivo a jovem Haruka não deixava de olhar janela afora, olhando o céu. O que fora tudo isso que de repente acontecera nesses dias? No dia em que havia decidido por fim à sua vida foi encontrada por ele como que por magia. Inventou uma desculpa e, de repente, ele se tornou seu amigo... E passou a admirar o jeito impaciente e o pavio curto. Claro que aquilo não era de agora.

* * *

Início do Flashback

Uma Haruka mais criança andava por algum campo de flores no Mundo Celestial, para dizer a verdade, estava perdida. Completamente perdida. Até que avistou um menino de cabelos avermelhados, pensou em correr até ele para pedir ajuda, mas algo disse à ela que era melhor continuar silenciosa. Ela se escondeu e ficou a observá-lo. Queria saber se era uma pessoa em quem poderia confiar.

O jovem anjo treinava arduamente. Por sua face escorria muito suor e sua camisa parecia encharcada já.

- _... Hah!_ – O garoto fez um corte no ar, que pareceu incrivelmente poderoso e pesado, a espada em si parecia pesar demais. – _Droga... A camisa está atrapalhando... _– O menino tirou a camisa, o que fez a menina escondida corar.

O menino tinha os cabelos escorridos, de tão molhados que já estavam, mas ele parecia preferir treinar à ficar parado ou qualquer outra coisa. De repente, ouviu-se uma voz de um outro garoto se aproximar.

- _Ei,_ _Mika-chan! O que está fazendo aqui_? – Perguntou o menino loiro recém-chegado.

- _To treinando, oras! Não ta vendo?_ – Respondeu o menino que tinha um dragão tatuado que descia de sua face esquerda até o tórax.

- _Sim, sim... Mas por que tão longe do centro? Estamos bem a Leste da parte mais povoada de Atziluth!_

_"Leste..."_ Pensou a menina consigo mesma, gravando na mente.

- _Bah, e daí? Eu não gosto daquele lugar. Vou treinar mais aqui. Vá embora, Raphael._

- _Hei! Isso não se diz para um amigo! _– Disse o jovem anjo chamado Raphael.

- _Larga do meu pé..._ – Michael voltava a treinar.

- _Ok, ok... Você ganhou. Só achei que você tava perdido, pra falar a verdade. _– Disse o loirinho ao se virar.

-_... Está tirando onda comigo...?_ – Perguntou o ruivo, puxando o amigo pelo braço.

- _Se eu estiver, o que fará?_ – Ele encarou o amigo com um olhar tranqüilo.

- _Aí você vai ver..._

A menina olhava a aura dos dois aumentarem rapidamente. Mas, por algum motivo seus olhos estavam fixos no anjo chamado Michael. Algo dizia que ele não era bom com palavras e que, por isso, preferia ficar sozinho... Mas não que ele gostasse daquilo...

Fim do Flashback

Aquilo já vinha crescendo dentro dela há tempos... Quando o via aprontar com os outros, quando o via sorrir ao longe, quando o via se irritar... Algo sempre aquecia em seu coração. Era por isso que esperava ali na janela, uma louca chance de que ele aparecesse lá, sem motivo, só para dizer "Não tinha nada pra fazer...". Só isso.

Nada se movia lá fora. Era só uma fantasia, aquele desejo de encontrá-lo e ainda bem que o era. Assim ambos estariam seguros. Haruka ia deixar a janela quando viu um vulto vindo em direção à sua casa (existem casas no céu?). Ela encostou as mãos no vidro gelado da janela e estreitou o olhar para que pudesse enxergar a pessoa que vinha. E, quem ela menos esperava, viera. Michael vinha caminhando, com a espada nas costas, o olhar de sempre, o mesmo jeito de andar, não podia ser outro. A jovem correu para a porta e a escancarou.

- _O que faz aqui essa hora da noite?!_ – Ela falava aflita em tom baixo.

- _O que faz acordada essas horas?!_ – Michael imitou o mesmo ar aflito da amiga.

- _Ora!_ – A menina mostrou um olhar zangado e infantil.

- _Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não aconteceu nada, só não tinha pra onde ir._

- _Por que não foi dormir?_ – A menina perguntou, sinalizando para que ele entrasse.

- _Porque dormir é uma perda de tempo._ – Ele respondeu sarcástico e entrou na casa.

- _Não, não é. É necessário sonhar, por isso dormir é bom._ – Ela fechou a porta e convidou-o a sentar.

- _Já cansei de sonhar. Além do mais, não é necessário dormir pra sonhar._ – Ele respondeu e se sentou no sofá.

- _Pois então! Eu quero dormir!_

- _Pois durma! Eu não vim aqui esperando que estivesse acordada._ – O anjo do fogo respondeu, olhando a casa.

- _Hah! Eu não vou te deixar na minha casa sozinho! _– Ela fez uma careta.

- _Não estarei sozinho, você estará aqui, porém não conscientemente._ – Ele se levantou do sofá e sorriu.

- _Já chega, Mestre Michael! Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer! Pare de me contradizer!_

- – O jovem Michael sorriu sarcástico e cruzou os braços. – _Por que "Mestre Michael" só agora?_

- _Porque estou brava com você!_ – Haruka se levantou bruscamente e deu alguns passos na direção de Michael, mas sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e a visão apagar e caiu desacordada, mas Michael a segurou antes do impacto contra o chão.

- _Haruka?! Estava tão cansada assim, é? ... Não brinque comigo! Haruka!!_ – O anjo de cabelos vermelhos sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. _"Ela... Morreu...?"_ Pegou o pulso dela e confirmou que ela estava realmente apenas desacordada.

Algo aliviou profundamente sua alma e ele apenas suspirou e fez uma careta como se dissesse "O que foi isso?" e pegou-a nos braços, levando-a até sua cama, colocou-a ali e sentou-se numa cadeira ali no quarto. Ela teria muito para explicar quando acordasse.

* * *

Haruka abriu os olhos vagarosamente. _"Foi tudo um sonho...?"_ Ela se perguntou e se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos azuis, olhando a volta e quase dando um grito ao ver um garoto dormindo sentado na cadeira de seu quarto.

-_... Pelo menos isso responde a minha pergunta... Não foi sonho. _– Haruka se levantou e caminhou até a cadeira onde Michael estava sentado, parou por alguns instantes e depois se sentou no chão ao lado da cadeira.

Permaneceu ali o olhando dormir... Tinha uma face tão serena, tão diferente do Michael de sempre. Ela levou a mão até a face do jovem e afastou um pouco da franja de teimava em cair sobre os olhos dele, ela não pode evitar sorrir, mas, de repente o braço fez um movimento rápido e segurou-a pelo pulso, o que quase a fez gritar de susto. Michael abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

-_Ah... Era você._ – Ele soltou o pulso da garota. – _Pode começar a se explicar. Por que desmaiou daquele jeito?_

-_... Acho que estava muito cansada._

- _Hm. Então eu vou-me embora._ – Disse ele se levantando, se espreguiçando e bocejando. – _Té mais ver..._ – Ele abriu janela e pulou para fora.

-_... Até..._ – Ela disse baixinho.

* * *

- _Haruka!_ – Chamou um anjo que usava óculos e tinha o cabelo liso, curto e divido ao meio, este era Daniel. – _Que bom que te achei! Vamos sair hoje?_

Bem de longe, havia um Michael em cima de uma árvore, descansando e acabara de notar que a garota saíra da escola por causa da voz que havia chamado-a notando que era o mesmo garoto de ontem.

- _Pfff... Esse cara me dá nojo... _– Ele desviou o olhar, mas não a tempo de não vê-lo abraçar Haruka pela cintura o que o fez virar automaticamente o olhar para os dois a tempo de vê-lo beijar a mão da menina e logo ver os dois rirem, ou ao menos, ele achou isso. Pois ela não se afastava, nem recusava as carícias o que provocou uma careta engraçada na face de Michael.

_"O quê...? Fala sério... A Haruka não é o tipo de garota que aceitaria esse tipo de coisa numa boa... A não ser que..."_ Ele olhou os dois e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, o que ele achou que era nojo. _"Eles devem estar realmente tendo um caso... Tsc..."_ Ele desviou o olhar e sentiu uma louca vontade de explodir algumas coisas e ele começou a fazer uma lista mental das coisas que explodiria se pudesse. O consultório do Raphael, a base, a sala de reunião, a escola, a sala de Sevy... E, se soubesse onde, a casa daquele depravado que estava com a Haruka. Michael arregalou os olhos, o que estava pensando? Ele voltou o olhar para o lugar onde o casal estava, mas eles não estavam mais ali.

O anjo de cabelos ruivos sentiu uma sensação estranha subir o corpo e ele decidiu ir atrás dos dois. Encontrou-os juntos, falavam sobre algo que ele não podia ouvir de longe, mas logo percebeu que se tratava de um caso mesmo, mas só por parte do anjo que agora tentava beijar a face de Haruka que fugia de seus beijos. Michael sentiu um ódio e ao mesmo tempo nojo percorrer o corpo, não podendo ficar ali.

- _Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo com a minha amiga?! _– Ele gritou e se aproximou.

Os dois pararam de se mover e se entreolharam nervosos, sem saber o que fazer, então Haruka tomou atitude e puxou Daniel, beijando-o, este se assustou com a ação da menina, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo e também a abraçou.

Michael sentiu como se tivesse levado um empurrão na cabeça e se sentiu idiota. Apenas desviou o olhar pensando "Que nojo...", deu as costas e foi embora.

* * *

Era noite de novo, Michael se encontrava emburrado no mesmo pilar até agora. Todos que tentaram perguntar o que aconteceu viraram pó. Algo o deixara extremamente irritado e isso era: Ter feito papel de idiota. Odiava quando isso acontecia, mas ele tinha certeza que havia algo errado. Finalmente, decidiu descer dali e ir até a casa dela novamente, não estava certo e ele não aceitava aquilo.

Haruka não estava em sua casa, estava deitada num jardim imenso, um lugar conhecido para ela. O mesmo lugar que durante a infância viera várias vezes, apenas observar uma certa pessoa. Vê-lo treinar, vê-lo se esforçar até o limite... Era sua força para não desistir e, mesmo assim, no dia em que aceitara seu destino de morrer adoecida, desistira e jogara tudo para os ares. Ela fechou os olhos até ouvir um barulho e se levantar.

- _Você...? Aqui?_ – Disse um anjo de cabelos vermelhos que nem imaginava que ela poderia estar ali.

-_... Eu... Decidi dar uma volta para arejar a cabeça._

Michael permaneceu encarando-a por um tempo, até que voltou a caminhar e se sentou ao lado dela.

- _Eu não entendo, Haruka._

- _O que você não entende, Mestre Michael?_

- _O que aconteceu... Eu não compreendo. Quando te conheci cê parecia bem mais aberta, mas agora parece que esconde tudo. Você só me chamava de Michael antes e depois, com a ajuda do pervertido, ficou aquele apelido ridículo e agora me chama de Mestre... Quando conheci você melhor, achei que era uma garota diferente e que não iria na onda de qualquer cara, mas, de repente, hoje a tarde..._ – Michael sentiu o mesmo ódio percorrer-lhe o corpo. _– Ah! Fala sério! O que tem de tão bom em babar na boca do outro?! Heim?!_ – Ele puxou a menina pelo braço e beijou-a, sem hesitar.

Haruka arregalou os olhos e começou a bater no tórax de Michael com a mão que sobrara, tentou empurrá-lo, mas não tinha força suficiente para isso. O beijo de Michael era ardente, parecia pegar fogo de verdade em seus lábios, ela não saberia dizer se era por sua personalidade ou era devido à raiva momentânea dele, mas logo a jovem não sabia mais dizer se não tinha força para empurrá-lo ou se não queria fazer isso, então Michael apartou o beijo e afastou seu rosto dela devagar e a menina teve impressão de que não durara nem segundos aquele beijo. Michael respirava ofegante, o pior de tudo é que ele sabia o por que... Era porque queria beijá-la novamente. Porém não tinha coragem de fazê-lo. Como faria algo que havia zombado até a pouco? E que só havia feito para provar que era horrível... Ou, talvez, não...

-_... Haruka..._ – Ele sussurrou baixinho para que só ela ouvisse o seu chamado, ele podia sentir ela tentar se livrar da mão que puxava se braço, ela estava tremendo, estava nervosa, estava... Com medo... E ao ouvir o chamado dele por seu nome ela estremeceu e não se moveu mais.

- _Por favor... Não, Mika-chan... Nós não... Eu não... Eu sei que você não deseja isso de verdade. Pare com isso._

"Você não pode controlar o que os outros sentem... Nem o que você mesma sente..." Haruka se lembrou das palavras de Raphael o que a fez estremecer e as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

Michael não pôde evitar, não tinha certeza nem se era ele quem estava controlando seu próprio corpo, mas ele limpou as lágrimas da face dela e não pode fazer nada quando seus lábios avançaram sobre os dela, fazendo com que inclinasse o corpo dela para trás e fossem deitando aos poucos no jardim, o que aumentou o medo da menina que tentou se livrar do corpo que descia sobre o seu aos poucos. A anjo de cabelos escuros apartou o beijo e entre soluços e lágrimas ela suplicou:

- _Mika-chan! P-Pare!... Eu não quero isso, por favor, pare!!_

Michael abriu os olhos e se deparou com um rosto corado encharcado de lágrimas e com uma expressão de medo que numa guerra ele teria adorado ver... Mas não agora, nem nela... Sentiu um ódio crescer dentro de si e explodiu gritando:

- _Por quê?! Por que beijou aquele cara sem nem hesitar e agora... Me explique, Haruka!!! Eu não consigo entender...!_ – As lágrimas vieram aos olhos sem que ele notasse e pingaram na face dela.– _Por quê...?! O que ele tem de mais...?!?!_

- _... Pare com isso, Michael! Está agindo como uma criança...! _– A garota tentava raciocinar e ser sensata para não transparecer seus sentimentos.

_- Hah! Agora eu que sou a criança? Quer saber... Não interessa mais... Por mim, você pode até morrer. _– Ele disse amargamente e se levantou dela, abrindo as asas e indo embora.

A anjo de olhos glaciais se virou de lado e abraçou as próprias pernas, chorando como uma criança perdida, abandonada numa situação desesperadora.

_"... Assim vai ser melhor, Haruka... Acredite... Vai ser melhor."_ Ela pensava consigo mesma, sem evitar as lágrimas que inundavam sua face, mostrando sua profunda tristeza. Estava tudo acabado, e era melhor assim... Tanto para ela, quanto para ele... Ele iria esquecer o que havia acontecido e voltaria a ser o Michael de sempre, com certeza. Voltaria a ser aquele Michael travesso e infantil com o mesmo sorriso de sempre... E esqueceria dela... Para todo o sempre...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

****

Oi, povooo!!! Perdão, eu fui viajar de férias... Espero que me desculpem, mas agora eu to de volta xD

Mandem review, por favor.


	5. Recomeçar

**Capítulo 05**

Michael andava com de muito mau-humor, quanto mais se sucediam os dias, mais difícil de trocar palavras com ele era. Não aparecia mais no consultório de Raphael, não procurava mais Haruka, não causava problemas no Mundo Celestial se não fossem as várias explosões diárias e passava grande parte do dia emburrado sobre algum resto de pilar, ou senão em algum lugar alto ou distante que ninguém fosse perturbá-lo.

Hoje ele se encontrava num dos jardins imensos do Mundo Celestial, deitado na grama com a mesma cara fechada, mas, naquele dia, um rosto apareceu e tapou o céu que ele observava durante horas. Um anjo loiro de olhos azuis com sua feição calma de sempre.

- _Mika-chan... Imaginei que estivesse por aqui._

- _O que cê quer? Me deixa em paz. Não to a fim de papo._ – Disse ele já irritado.

- _O que houve? Levou um fora, foi?_ – Disse o anjo da cura num tom zombeteiro.

Michael pegou-o pela gola da camisa e aproximou o rosto quase encostando com o do amigo, com um olhar que pegava fogo, como se fosse matá-lo.

- _Veio aqui só pra me encher o saco mesmo? Acha divertido?! Não consigo mais me divertir nem explodindo a cara dos outros! Nem fazendo jorrar sangue da cabeça de alguém, muito menos ainda vivendo essa rotina idiota aqui!_

_-... Você está é carente..._ – Disse serenamente o loiro.

Michael arregalou os olhos e deu um soco na cara de Raphael, fazendo-o cair. Ambos se levantaram, mas o Anjo do Vento continuava calmo, enquanto o Anjo do Fogo ofegava, sua expressão era nervosa e irritada.

- _O QUE CÊ SABE?! CÊ NEM FAZ IDÉIA, NÃO MESMO! ME DEIXA EM PAZ, ENTENDEU?! EU NÃO QUERO SABER!!!! VÁ PRO INFERNO!_ – Michael explodiu num grito e transformou tudo à volta em deserto.

_-... Você só quer passar mais tempo ao lado dela... Por que não a procura? Quer vê-la tanto assim..._? – O Anjo da Virtude estava dentro de uma barreira, bem protegido como sempre.

- _Do que cê tá falando?!_ – Michael fingia não entender, mas para ele aquilo ecoava claramente em sua cabeça.

_-... Mesmo que ela "não queira" te ver... Se não for atrás dela, você irá se arrepender. Eu juro._ – Ele disse calmo e sem qualquer sombra de mentira no olhar, então Michael o agarrou pela gola novamente.

_-... O que quer dizer...? Com "Você irá se arrepender..."? O que ela te contou que eu não sei?_ – O jovem de cabelos vermelhos perguntou, enquanto pensava "Ela deve ter contado muito mais coisas pra esse safado do que pra mim."

_-... Se ela não te contar, é porque ela não era a pessoa que você deve esperar._

O anjo rebelde arregalou os olhos, surpreso, pensou por instantes e depois abriu suas asas e levantou vôo, sem dizer nada.

_-... Boa sorte, Mika-chan... Vai precisar..._ – Disse o loiro dando as costas e voltando a caminhar.

* * *

Haruka andava pior do que todos os outros dias de sua vida (Ou morte?). Não podia mais ir à escola, não se alimentava bem, teve muitos desmaios e ela sabia o que tudo aquilo significava... Sua doença estava se agravando mais ainda. O desmaio quando estava em sua casa com Michael já fora um sinal.

Ela pegou um copo da água na cozinha e foi em direção a sala, mas sentiu tontura e derrubou o copo no chão, fazendo com que se espatifasse em cacos.

- _Droga..._ – Ela disse para si mesma.

- _Haruka...? Abre essa porta. O que cê quebrou aí?_ – Alguém batia à porta e ela reconheceria de longe, era Michael.

A menina abriu a porta só o suficiente para passar por ela e mantê-la quase fechada.

- _Não aconteceu nada... Algum problema, Mestre Michael?_

Pela primeira vez Michael notou um ar doente e pesado na garota, mas olhando-a daquele jeito, com um vestido branco, simples e solto, provavelmente para dormir e com os cabelos desarrumados, teve a impressão da feminidade da garota pela primeira vez. O corpo pequeno e frágil, a cor clara de sua pele contrastando com o escuro dos cabelos e os olhos glaciais e inocentes de sempre o fizeram se perder da realidade por um tempo.

_-... Ahn...? Ah, nada, nada de errado. Só estava sem nada pra fazer._ – Ele abriu um sorriso largo.

- _Ahn...?_ – A menina o olhou, confusa, que tipo de abordagem era aquela quando o último momento que passaram juntos não fora um dos melhores? (Quem sabe, né...)

- _Vai querer que eu vire enfeite de porta mesmo?_ – Ele tinha os olhos fechados e fazia uma careta, pois parecia que a menina não conseguia entender nada do que se passava.

- _Eh... Ahn... Não posso te convidar pra entrar... Só de você olhar a minha situação aqui, né?_ – Ela acabara de se lembrar que estava com uma camisola e havia acabado de acordar, então corou e escondeu o corpo atrás da porta.

Michael fez uma careta infantil e emburrada, cruzando os braços, e a menina não pôde evitar um singelo sorriso que escapou de seus lábios após tanto tempo, um grito de liberdade após tanto tempo de prisão na escuridão.

- _Ah, qual o problema? Além do mais, eu já te vi dormir uma noite inteira!_

_-... Isso não vem ao caso!_ – Ela disse corando mais.

- _Hm..._ – O garoto fez uma careta de quem estava achando aquilo complicado demais.

A menina não conseguiu mais evitar e começou a rir, primeiramente baixinho, mas logo não pôde se segurar e riu o tudo que podia.

- _E-Ei, Haruka! Você está se sentindo bem? Tá enlouquecendo ou o quê?_ – Michael tinha uma gota enorme na cabeça, enquanto olhava a menina se curvar ali na porta de tanto rir.

- _Hihi... Eu não... Não pude evitar. Você me pareceu tão... Tão... Ah, não sei explicar. Tão... "Tão Michael"._ – E ela riu novamente da sua falta de palavras.

- _Não entendo mais nada. Por isso que ainda não gosto de mulheres._ – Ele fez uma cara de desgosto.

Como se uma idéia rápida passasse por Haruka, ela se levantou e olhou fixamente para Michael, com olhos de descoberta.

- _Eu entendi! Não é que você "não gosta" de mulheres... Você "não gosta" é de não entender as coisas!_ – A anjo de cabelos escuros sorriu tão meiga e infantil, tão contagiante que provocou um sorriso constrangido na face de Michael.

- _Não sei de onde você tira essas idéias..._

* * *

Era um dia incrivelmente quente e a única coisa que todos os alunos da escola desejavam era poder sair e se divertir, sem ter que gastar suas mentes fritadas pelo calor. E, como se fosse uma prece atendida, o tempo passou rápido e logo eles se viam livres do estudo.

Uma menina com cara de colegial, cabelos curtos arroxeados, olhos azul-glaciais, usando uma camisa branca e uma saia xadrez em vermelho e marrom-avermelhado, sapatilhas pretas, uma estudante tão comum, se encontrava numa das salas repletas de livros da escola, diferente dos outros, apesar de algumas poucas gotas de suor percorrerem sua face, ela ainda pretendia estudar mais um pouco naquele dia.

No momento, ela se encontrava subindo os degraus de uma escada pequena, de cinco degraus, para ajeitar alguns livros na estante e cantarolava uma música qualquer. Tinha um sorriso no rosto, ao menos até uma mão puxá-la pelo seu tornozelo e fazê-la quase cair, mas despertando um grito de sua boca.

Quem a puxava era um homem, por algum motivo, Haruka tinha certeza que conhecia aquele rosto. Aquele rosto que lembrava um demônio... Os homens do outro dia! Que haviam cercado ela e tentado se divertir.

- _V-Você...! Me largue!_ – Ela disse, segurando-se à escada para não ser puxada.

O homem riu de um modo louco, horrível e estranho. Ele se aproximou, aproveitando que Haruka se encontrava sentada na escada e abrindo as pernas da menina aos poucos para chegar mais perto. A menina se levantou bruscamente e subiu o último degrau da escada, mas foi puxada pela perna novamente, perdendo o equilíbrio e tentando se agarrar a estante de livros, o que fez com que os dois caíssem da pequena escada com muitos livros sobre eles.

Quando os livros pararam de cair, tudo que ela pode fazer foi tentar fugir novamente, coberta de pó, gritando por socorro, com a visão embaçada de lágrimas que vinham aos olhos até ser pega pelo tornozelo novamente. Ela se virou para olhar o homem que tentava puxá-la.

- _Não vou te machucar, não se preocupe. Quero te ajudar!_ – Ele repetia, tentando se aproximar dela.

Desta vez ele segurava-a bem firme pelo tornozelo e, apesar dela conseguir se afastar aos poucos, suas costas bateram contra mais uma estante de livros, estava presa. Ela ainda tentava gritar por socorro, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não havia ninguém dentro da escola àquela hora. Não podia trazer sua arma para a escola e seu corpo era fraco, era realmente o fim? Ela pensava consigo mesma, fechando os olhos com força e tentando se desvencilhar dos braços que tentavam puxá-la.

O homem já estava irritado pela teimosia da menina, então puxou-a pelos cabelos, arrancando-lhe um grito que foi abafado por seus lábios. Ele puxava a camisa da menina com força, fazendo os primeiros botões de cima arrebentarem, o que fez Haruka empurrá-lo, conseguindo ganhar tempo para puxar a camisa para cobrir seu próprio corpo.

- _P-Pare com isso! Me deixe em paz!_ – Ela repetia, tentando chutá-lo para mantê-lo afastado.

Algo estava esquentando o local, uma aura poderosa que parecia poder fazer tudo se derreter num instante adentrou a sala que estava com a porta aberta pela qual o homem entrou silenciosamente. O jovem que entrou, manteve a cabeça baixa, a menina estava assustada, ela sabia que ele estava se esforçando ao máximo para se controlar e não explodir tudo. O homem parou de avançar contra Haruka e agora estava tremendo de medo, mais encolhido à estante de livros do que a menina.

_-... Você... Como pode ter coragem de fazer algo assim...?!_ – O Anjo do Fogo chegou próximo o suficiente para puxar o homem pela gola.

Haruka se afastou aos poucos, se encolhendo a um canto da sala. _"Ele... Ele viu tudo...? Não... Não acredito..."_ As lágrimas desceram sem parar por sua face e ela se virou de costas, escondendo o corpo, tinha vergonha do que havia acontecido. Será que mesmo depois disso ele ainda teria coragem de beijá-la uma vez mais...? Teria coragem de olhá-la nos olhos ou de sequer lhe dirigir palavras...? Ela estava imunda...

- _Haruka..._ – Quando a menina se deu conta havia uma mão sobre seu ombro e ela se afastou bruscamente.

_-... Não me toque..._ – Ela disse, tentando se afastar mais, sem sequer olhá-lo.

- _O que foi...? Ele te machucou?_ – Michael ainda tinha uma certa raiva no olhar.

_-... Não... Sou eu mesma... Quem está imunda..._ – Ela disse baixando a cabeça e fazendo com que mais lágrimas molhassem o chão.

- _Do que cê tá falando...?_ – O jovem tinha um olhar confuso. – _Então... Vamos sair daqui..._ – Ele disse, tentando puxá-la pelo braço, mas ela se soltou dele.

- _Me deixe aqui, Michael... Eu estou horrível... Me deixe sozinha... _– Ela puxou as pernas próximas de seu corpo e afundou a cabeça para esconder o seu rosto.

Michael suspirou e fechou os olhos por um tempo. _"Maldito... Vou te mandar ao Inferno pessoalmente mais tarde."_ Ele sabia, estava começando a compreender essas loucas sensações de raiva e alegria. Não admitiria a ninguém, mas ele sabia claramente que seu ódio não vinha apenas do fato daquele homem ter tentado machucá-la, mas também porque estava queimando em ciúmes. Dele tê-la tocado, de ter beijado-a, não suportava. Não suportava ver ninguém fazê-la sorrir daquele modo especial, só dela, não suportava quando outros homens seguravam sua mão, não suportava nem vê-la com outra pessoa por tempo demais, aquilo deixava o sufocado. Era tão simples e tão complicado. Inadmissível aos outros. Era uma confissão pessoal à sua mente. Um alívio, um peso a menos, não podia esconder-se de seus próprios sentimentos.

- _Você não está horrível... Está..._ – Ele cobriu melhor o ombro descoberto por um lado da camisa dela. – _Está como precisa estar. Só isso. Está com vergonha do que...? Se quiser, eu posso te deixar sozinha._ – _"Só depois de incinerar aquele cara..."_ Ele pensou consigo mesmo. – _Se me prometer que vai descer logo, aí eu te levo pra casa, ok...?_

A menina fez silêncio por um tempo, sem se mover, mas depois encarou Michael nos olhos, seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, mas quando ela sorriu, era como sempre, o mesmo sorriso contagiante e meigo.

- _Tá bom..._ – Ela disse por fim e Michael se levantou para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Depois pegou o homem pela perna e saiu arrastando-o para fora da sala.

- _Te espero lá embaixo. Se não vier, você vai ver, hein._ – Ele sorriu como sempre e começou a arrastar sua "bagagem" pelo corredor.

- _Mika-chan!_ – O jovem só teve tempo de largar a "bagagem" e segurar, um tanto desajeitado, a garota que pulara em seus braços e que, logo em seguida, beijou-lhe a bochecha. _-... Obrigada..._

O Anjo do Fogo sentiu seu rosto corar e empurrou-a de seus braços, virando de costas rapidamente e sem jeito. A menina, que ficou olhando para as costas dele, não pode evitar rir baixinho do jeito dele sentir-se encabulado por uma garota.

_-... O que cê pensa que tava fazendo?_ - Ele coçou a cabeça, ainda sem se virar para ela.

- _Só agradecendo._ - Ela sorriu e segurou uma das mãos dele, ali, olhando para as costas do anjo ruivo.

Michael dirigiu o olhar até a mão, sem virar o rosto. Não moveu um dedo para se afastar, não desejava se afastar, mas não saberia explicar a ela, muito menos agir corretamente sem que se afastassem. Por isso, apenas olhou as mãos pequenas que envolviam a sua em agradecimento, fechou os olhos e sorriu... Simples, sem sarcasmo, um sorriso verdadeiro e singelo e deixou aquela sensação boa lhe percorrer o corpo, sem pressa alguma.

_-... Agora deixa eu levar essa "coisa" lá pra fora. _– Ele sorriu sarcástico novamente e soltou-a.

- _Até daqui a pouco._ – Ela disse baixinho.

* * *

O garoto, já de costas, apenas balançou a mão e seguiu pelo corredor com seu "peso extra".

- _Ei! Se não é o Mika-chan!_ – Disse a voz de um homem loiro que se aproximava do anjo baixinho que deixava o prédio da escola.

- _Ora! Se não é o médico pervertido!_ – Ele encarou o colega.

- _O que é essa sua "bagagem", Mika-chan?_ – Raphael apontou para o homem desacordado e espancado que estava sendo arrastado.

_-... Pagador de pecados...?_ – Michael sorriu satisfeito. (Esse sarcasmo deles deve ser de convivência... hehehe)

- _Ahhh, então ele mexeu com a Princesa do Reino do Fogo, é...?_ – Raphael sorriu também.

_-... Diga mais uma das suas idiotices que eu te mato._ – Um Michael pavio-curto cortou a conversa (nada hiper sarcástica).

- _Hehe... Ao menos, pelo que parece, eu não errei._ – Raphael disse, desviando o olhar, como se não soubesse de nada. – _Então...? As pré-eliminares acontecem dentro da escola...? Que coisa feia esses jovens de hoje..._

- _Raphael..._

- _Tá, tá, já parei._ – Ele sorriu satisfeito e olhou o céu o que fez com que Michael também olhasse, por puro impulso de curiosidade. – _Não foi coisa sua, né, Mika-chan?_ – Raphael apontou para uma ala do prédio da escola que pegava fogo.

- _Eu?! Eu nada!_ – Michael largou Raphael ali e correu para adentrar a escola novamente, aquela era a ala onde ele estava até um tempo atrás.

_"Haruka! É bom que você já tenha saído daí!"_ Ele repetiu para si mesmo antes de chegar à porta cercada de pessoas que olhavam o incêndio. Michael tentou atravessar as várias pessoas ali, mas teve uma idéia melhor, afinal, ele era anjo para quê? O Anjo do Fogo abriu as asas e passou pelas pessoas para ficar cara a cara, a entrada do Inferno e ele. Mas quando pôs os pés no chão, uma pessoa saiu correndo de dentro daquele inferno e pulou nos braços dele. Novamente, a mesma pessoa que fizera isso no corredor, mas desta vez chorava, na verdade, Michael não saberia dizer se chorava ou ria, fazia os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- _Acho que não dá pra me separar de você, Mika-chan... Sempre que faço isso, parece que perco a sorte._ – Ela dizia baixinho ao ouvido do jovem que a abraçava com força.

- _Vamos sair daqui..._ – Ele abriu as asas e levou-a em seus braços até sua casa.

Haruka abriu a porta vagarosamente, mas antes que terminasse de abrir, ela se virou para o colega que estava logo atrás dela e sorriu.

- _Gostaria de entrar?_

* * *

Ambos subiram até o quarto da menina e ela disse que tomaria banho então era melhor que ele esperasse lá embaixo. Bom, razão não faltava, pensou o garoto consigo mesmo enquanto descia as escadas, depois daquele cara e da fumaceira do incêndio...

Após alguns minutos de tédio a menina desceu as escadas, enxugando o cabelo molhado, usava uma camiseta branca comprida e larga o suficiente para parecer um vestido curtíssimo e um shorts preto curtinho por baixo.

- _Assim parece um moleque._ – Zombou o anjo ruivo.

- _Algo contra, é? Achei que fosse você que não gostasse de garotas femininas demais._ – Ela riu, parecia até que estava se chamando de garoto.

- _Não..._ – Ele avançou num soco rápido que a menina defendeu facilmente, velocidade era sua especialidade em combate e o que fez o garoto abrir um sorriso. – _Bom, então eu vou indo. Está entregue em casa e daqui a pouco escurece._

O jovem começou a caminhar em direção a porta, até sentir um abraço por trás, que logicamente ele sabia que poderia ocorrer, pois sabia que a menina apressou os passos para se aproximar.

_-... Mika-chan..._ – Ela chamou por ele, baixinho, e isso fez o garoto sentir um calafrio. _-... Poderia dormir aqui comigo hoje...? Só hoje..._

-_... Co... Como é...?! _– Ele arregalou os olhos e seu rosto corou.

- _Ué, só estou te pedindo que fique aqui comigo... Eu não quero mais ficar sozinha hoje..._ – Ela disse baixinho.

Michael sentiu-se preso. O que poderia fazer? Deixar ela ali poderia causar vários problemas... E ele também não exatamente queria sair dali... Mas... Ele era **ele** e ela era **ela**... O que pensariam deles se descobrissem isso?

-_... Por favor, Mika-chan... _– Ela pediu num sussurro tão melancólico e solitário que ele não pôde mais fazer nada.

-_... Tá... Tá, entendi, ok... Ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso._ – Ele coçou a cabeça e se direcionou ao sofá da sala.

- _Mika-chan... Lá em cima..._

**Continua...**


	6. Crianças Até o Fim

**Capítulo 06**

Michael não podia acreditar que estava deitado na mesma cama de uma mulher, muito menos ainda dela, não conseguia pregar os olhos desde que deitara ali. Estava no quarto de Haruka, deitado em sua cama, ambos estavam de costas um para o outro, já eram altas horas da madrugada, porém suas batidas do coração continuavam aceleradas sem deixá-lo em paz. Como fora capaz de aceitar algo assim?

Início do Flashback

- _Ué... Lá em cima, junto comigo, oras. _– O olhar da menina era carregado de inocência.

- _Você só pode estar brincando! Eu não vou dormir lá em cima e nem aqui embaixo desse jeito! _– O anjo do fogo sentia o nervosismo lhe subir pelo corpo.

- _Ah, por favor, Mika-chan... Eu não quero dormir sozinha..._ – Haruka fez um olhar triste, lembrando muito uma criancinha.

Michael a encarou por um tempo... Não era capaz de virar as costas e fechar a porta na cara da menina... Porém, não conseguia se imaginar dividindo a mesma cama que ela... Só se...

"_Não! Não pense idiotices, Michael!!... É culpa daquele médico tarado!_" Michael pensava consigo mesmo até notar que Haruka o encarava bem de perto.

- _Mi-ka-cha-n! Está acordado? O que aconteceu? _– Ela passava a mão em frente ao rosto dele que tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- _Depois o infantil sou eu... _– Ele fez uma careta que fez a garota rir, então ela segurou-o pelo braço e puxou-o até o andar de cima, seu quarto.

Apesar das várias contestações e das ameaças de explodir a casa dela, ela apenas riu como se fosse apenas uma conversa entre amigos, uma conversa trivial, sem assunto, nem rumo. Aquilo tudo, apesar de deixá-lo um tanto quanto irritado, deixava-o maravilhado, como ela podia rir de coisas assim? Era incrível.

Fim do Flashback

Como passaram o tempo conversando em cima da cama, chegou um momento em que ele se irritou com algumas palavras bobas e falou que iria dormir, apenas deu as costas e se acomodou na cama, quando se deu conta, lá estavam os dois, do mesmo modo desde o início da noite.

Michael engoliu seco e se levantou, sentando-se na cama. Ficou ali parado por um momento, o que deveria fazer? Direcionou o olhar para as costas da menina, a pouca luz que entrava da sacada deixava-a com um ar estranho, diferente. Ele sentiu um calafrio, deixava-a com ar fantasmagórico, como se, ao tocá-la, ela pudesse sumir, então, simplesmente, apagou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça.

-_... Haruka... Tá acordada...? _– O Anjo ruivo esperou a resposta, desejando que ela não estivesse dormindo e que pudesse se despedir e acordar daquele sonho estranho.

A menina não respondeu, dormia como um anjo, literalmente. Michael suspirou em desânimo e se jogou na cama novamente. A cama dela era enorme, como uma cama de casal ou até maior. Para que algo assim? Aquilo parecia aumentar a solidão. Ele olhou para o lado e se deparou com as costas da menina novamente... Dava impressão de distância e vazio...

Ele estendeu a mão devagar até o ombro da menina, ela estava com a mesma camisa enorme e os shorts curtos... E daí? Que diferença faria agora...? Ele tocou o ombro dela, suavemente, para não acordá-la, só queria ter certeza de que ela não iria desaparecer, que ela estava ali de verdade, que era realidade...

Michael recolheu a mão do ombro da menina e fechou os olhos com força, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Desde quando pensava coisas tão idiotas? Amanhã toda essa sensação estranha não existiria mais, estava deixando de ser ele mesmo e não desejava isso. Amanhã nada mais seria assim, ele seria o mesmo e ela também, o que aquilo mudaria? Nada... Amanhã, tudo seria o mesmo.

* * *

Haruka abriu os olhos vagarosamente... O que fizera ontem?... Ontem ficara acordada até tarde junto com Michael, conversando sobre coisas idiotas, até ele se irritar com alguma coisa que não se lembrava e... E... A anjo arregalou os olhos, Michael! Onde ele estava? Ia se levantar da cama, até se dar conta de que havia certo peso sobre seu corpo. Nada menos do que um braço envolvendo sua cintura e uma perna sobre as suas, o que a fez corar muito.

_- Mi... Mika-chan...? Está... Vo-Você está... A-Acordado...?_ – Podia ouvir sua própria voz gaguejar, tamanha vergonha que sentia pela cena em que se encontrava.

-_... Hmm... _– Foi a única resposta que conseguiu do jovem anjo ruivo que dormia em sono profundo e agitado, por isso se encontravam naquela situação.

"_Não posso acordá-lo! Não numa situação tão embaraçosa como esta._" Ela pensou consigo mesma, enquanto procurava acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Como sairia dali sem que ele acordasse? Aquilo era impossível... Mas, como se ele pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, Michael se virou bruscamente, saindo de cima dela, realmente estava muito agitado e se mexeu muito até se acomodar novamente, com os braços abertos e de barriga para cima.

No momento em que ele saiu de cima dela, ela também se virou e desceu da cama, com medo de que ele tivesse acordado, mas, quando voltou o olhar para ele, o Anjo do Fogo roncava alto e isso fez a menina rir.

- _Acho que... O Mika-chan é como um irmãozinho para mim. _– Ele sorriu meigamente e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele, olhando-o dormir por um tempo, depois afastou a franja que teimava em cair nos olhos dele e se aproximou vagarosamente dando um suave beijinho em sua testa.

Michael acabara de acordar e sentiu seu rosto corar, pois devido à camisa de Haruka ser muito larga era **quase** possível que ele visse por dentro, fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar no mesmo instante que conseguiu enxergar após a tonteira normal por ter acabado de acordar.

- _Que cê pensa que tá fazendo? _– Disse o anjo ruivo puxando a franja de volta.

-_ Nada de mais, maninho! _– Ela sorriu inocente, levantando-se da cama e caminhando pelo quarto.

- _Ei, ei! Perae! De onde saiu esse "maninho"? _– Michael levantou-se da cama e se espreguiçou, seus cabelos estavam arrepiados como sempre, sua roupa estava toda amarrotada e sua camisa aberta, estava, basicamente, um relaxo. (Que novidade...)

- _Ah, isso... Eu acho que você lembra muito um irmãozinho mais novo._ – Ela entrelaçou os dedos e esticou os braços, sorrindo de muito bom humor.

-_ É... E eu tenho lá cara de ser mais novo que você? Ainda mais que cê nem tem cara de mulher mesmo, é mais uma moleca._ – Michael comentou enquanto colocava as botas.

- _Olha lá como fala._ – Haruka fez uma careta. – _Eu posso ser mais nova que você..._ – Ela caminhou até o garoto que já estava em pé, se preparando para deixar o quarto. – _Mas sou, com certeza, menos infantil. _– Ela mostrou a língua e começou a abotoar a camisa dele.

- _Sei, sei... Tá difícil de acreditar, hein. _– Ele olhava para a cabeça da menina que abotoava a sua camisa.

Haruka abotoava a camisa de cima para baixo, deixando-a consideravelmente aberta em cima, pois sabia que Michael não era o tipo de garoto que abotoaria a camisa até a gola, provavelmente nem abotoaria, ela foi descendo as mãos por toda a camisa e, depois, colocou as mãos na calça dele... (Sendo específica, justamente no lugar onde se sobe/desce o zíper.)

-_... Ha...Haruka, o que cê tá fazendo? _– O rosto de Michael corou e ele continuou olhando a cabeça da menina que se mantinha olhando para baixo.

A anjo de cabelos escuros levantou o rosto e encarou o Anjo do Fogo com um sorriso travesso.

- _Com certeza, eu sou **menos** infantil e baka. _– Ela subiu o zíper da calça de Michael, o que o fez corar mais ainda. – _Mas, com certeza, não sou **mais** madura..._ – Ela fez uma careta de sapeca, começou a rir e saiu dançando e cantarolando pelo quarto.

Michael permaneceu ali parado, olhando para baixo, até que ele terminou de digerir a cena que acabara de ocorrer.

- _AAAAAAAAH! Eu não consigo acreditar! Como você consegue ser tão idiota?! _– Michael perguntou, após ter corrido até a menina e a balançado (Quase matando ela) pelos ombros.

- _Hm? Qual o problema?Eu só... _– Michael tapara a boca dela com a mão.

- _Não fale... Não diga o que acabou de fazer...! O que você fez ninguém vai saber, ok?_

Haruka fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, olhando o amigo com um rosto surpreso e confuso. Michael tirou a mão da boca dela e respirou fundo.

- _Não me conformo com a sua cabeça de vento..._ – Ele deu meia-volta e caminhou em direção a porta. – _Ainda bem que você não faz o tipo do pervertido._

-_ Não entendi, Mika-chan... Mi-ka-cha-n! Está me ouvindo? Não me ignore!_

* * *

Haruka e Michael se encontravam embaixo de uma árvore enorme de folhas vivamente verdes, estavam encostados ao seu tronco, olhando o céu da tarde, avermelhado, mostrando que já se esvaia. Durante o dia todo Haruka teve tarefas, por isso não pôde encontrá-lo até aquele horário. Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde que dormiram juntos e, o ato não se repetiu, Haruka já havia superado o ocorrido, mas também houve outro problema: Ela estava com tosse.

-_... Cof, cof... Está entardecendo, né? Talvez fosse melhor se voltássemos para nossas casas._ – A menina disse com um sorriso fraco.

Michael apenas continuou olhando o fim do dia, com certo olhar de tédio, ou era vazio? Ele direcionou seu olhar a ela. Não saberia dizer se ela estava corada, ou se era o vermelho reflexo do sol que batia em seu rosto tão pálido e tornava seus cabelos um roxo tão vívido.

- _Tô cansado... Cê não é a única que teve um dia cheio. Não pretendo me mover daqui tão cedo._ – Ele desviou o olhar de tédio para o céu novamente.

A anjo de olhos glaciais olhou o amigo por um tempo e depois tapou sua boca para abafar mais algumas tossidas. Seu corpo estava enfraquecendo, logo estaria no limite... Mas, aquele fim parecia tão estranho, queria viver um dia divertido com ele novamente, queria se irritar e rir, conversar alto e vê-lo fazer o mesmo... Um último dia que, provavelmente, estava próximo, mas se as coisas continuassem daquele modo, seu final seria deitada a uma cama. Precisava melhorar, nem que só um pouco.

-_... Eu... Vou para casa então._ – Ela disse com tranqüilidade e se levantou.

Michael passou uma rasteira nela, o que fez com que ela caísse sobre ele, porém, ele não se moveu, continuou olhando para o vermelho. A menina zangou-se e quando ia começar a reclamar com ele, apenas parou seu ato na metade, ele estava diferente... Ou era simples cansaço? Seu olhar estava suavemente vago e aquilo lhe dava um ar mais maduro, não lembrava o Michael de sempre.

- _Tá cansada, não? Pra que ir agora? Sua casa não vai sair do lugar e... Cê é pesada, heim._

-_... Talvez seja... Onii-chan. _– Ela falou alegremente e sorriu.

- _Do que cê tá falando? _– Michael a olhou sem entender.

- _Nada... Só que agora você parecia mais onii-chan do que otouto._

- _Já disse que não me dou bem com esse negócio de família? _– Michael fez uma careta de enjôo.

A menina apoiou seus braços nos ombros do garoto e passou as mãos por trás da cabeça dele, fazendo um apoio para ele encostar a cabeça na árvore e Michael baixou a cabeça para encará-la. Haruka estava usando um vestido um pouco frouxo de cor azul-bebê e quando Michael olhou para baixo, ele não viu apenas o rosto da menina. (Não pensem besteira, ele não olhou tão longe... mas chegou perto.)

"_... Não seja pervertido, Michael!_" Ele desviou o olhar em direção ao pôr-do-sol novamente com o rosto corado e uma expressão constrangida que fez Haruka rir, mas logo ela retirou as mãos de trás da cabeça do garoto porque precisou delas para tapar sua boca e ela se levantou do colo dele.

- _Acho... Melhor eu ir para casa..._ – Ela disse entre seus ataques de tosse e se virou de costas.

Michael ia se levantar também, mas ela voltou a cair e ele a segurou por puro reflexo. Haruka estava com o rosto vermelho e suado, sua expressão não era nada boa.

- _Haruka! Haruka, acorde! O que aconteceu?... Ah, droga! _– Michael abriu suas asas e levou-a para Raphael.

* * *

- _Raphael!!_ – Gritou o anjo ruivo que adentrou o consultório voando e quase indo de encontro a uma mesa. – _Faça alguma coisa útil e me ajuda aqui!_

- _Mika-chan? O que houve?_ – O Anjo da Virtude ainda estava se recuperando do susto de ter quase sido acertado, pois estava olhando janela afora.

- _Eu que quero saber! Ela desmaiou do nada!_

Raphael pegou Haruka dos braços de Michael e colocou-a numa maca, depois de fazer algumas observações como pulso, respiração e temperatura, ele começou a desabotoar o vestido da menina. Michael arregalou os olhos e parou as mãos do amigo.

- _O que cê pensa que tá fazendo?!_ – Michael falou em tom nervoso.

- _Mika-chan... Eu sou médico, preciso examiná-la, não estou brincando! Não tenho opção. Além do mais, não vou olhar nada, não pretendo morrer tão cedo._ – Ele sorriu largo.

Michael soltou as mãos dele e desviou o olhar emburrado. Raphael abriu o vestido de Haruka suficientemente apenas para continuar os exames. Depois de um tempo ele disse que estava tudo bem e que foi apenas uma recaída devido ao seu estado de saúde atual.

"_... Estou surpreso... A doença já avançou até esse ponto e ela só começou a demonstrar sintomas há pouco tempo atrás, isso é incrível..._" Raphael encarou o amigo distraído a sua frente, em cima da mesa. "_Não... Isso não é um milagre, nem surpresa. Eles vêm se suportando esses tempos. Ela fez Mika-chan amadurecer... E Mika-chan lhe trouxe forças para viver mais e melhor... Porém, se as coisas continuarem nesse rumo, cedo ou tarde, o resultado será o mesmo..._"

-_... E quanto ao segredo, já descobriu, Mika-chan?_

-_ Primeiro, não me chame assim. Segundo, não sei do que está falando. Terceiro... _– Michael parou sua fala no meio porque a menina atrás de Raphael sentou-se na maca. (Por que no terceiro? vide mangá 15)

Haruka tossiu um pouco e, então, se deu conta de que não estava em seu quarto e se virou, vendo os dois. Por um momento, todos permaneceram em silêncio, de repente, Haruka arregalou os olhos e pulou da cama, correndo até Raphael e o encarando.

- _Você... Você não contou nada, né...?_

-_ Acho que seria melhor se a senhorita cuidasse dos seus trajes primeiro._ – Raphael desviou o olhar com um sorriso malicioso. O vestido de Haruka ainda estava aberto.

Haruka corou escondendo o corpo e se virou de costas. No momento em que ela virou de costas, Michael agarrou o médico pela gola da camisa com um olhar "cê fez isso de propósito, né?".

-_... Mika-chan... Nos deixe a sós, por favor..._ – Haruka pediu, ainda de costas.

-_ Heim? Pra quê? –_ O anjo ruivo olhou as costas da menina, enquanto ainda segurava o outro pela gola, quase tinha preparado um soco.

-_... Um assunto em particular._ – Ela se limitou a responder.

Michael mostrou um olhar melancólico que Raphael se surpreendeu ao vê-lo daquele modo. "_Deus... Por que o Senhor fez esses dois tão infantis assim? Como eles não conseguem se dar conta de que se amam loucamente?!_"

- _Só se você tirar a roupa._ – Disse o médico em seu tom tranqüilo de sempre.

Michael ficou branco pela estupidez que ouviu do amigo e Haruka ficou com uma gota enorme na cabeça e um rosto muito mais corado.

-_... EU TE ODEIO, SEU MÉDICO DEPRAVADOOOOO!!!!!_

(E lá se foi o consultório pela... Não faço idéia de que vez...)

* * *

Depois de muita discussão e muitas outras pequenas explosões, finalmente, estava apenas um loiro e uma menina de cabelos curtos no (1/3 de) consultório. Raphael tomava uma xícara de chá, ambos estavam em silêncio.

-_... Você... Não contou nada para ele, né?_ – Começou a menina.

-_... Não._ – Disse o doutor, por fim.

Haruka suspirou aliviada e se recostou a cadeira, fechando os olhos e sentindo o vento gelado passar, já era noite. Logo, ela começou a tossir novamente.

- _Por que você ainda não contou a ele? _– Raphael continuou a conversa.

-_... Porque ele não..._ – Ela ia terminar, mas Raphael tomou as palavras novamente.

-_ Como, "ele não precisa saber"? É óbvio que vocês dois só estão se tornando cada vez mais próximos, melhor, não é "se tornando" vocês **são** incrivelmente próximos, e isso foi em questão de meses!... Senhorita Haruka... Laços assim não podem ser cortados sem conseqüências... Você **precisa** contar a ele. Não digo isso como intrometido na relação de vocês... Mas como amigo do Mika-chan... E seu também._

A menina ficara sem palavras, no final, ela também sabia que ele estava certo. Precisava contar a verdade, mas... Não era simples assim... E se não quisesse mais vê-la depois disso? E se... Ele a odiasse por não ter dito a verdade antes? As lágrimas escorreram por sua face, num desespero calado de seu coração.

-_... Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta... Mas eu não... Não consigo._ – Ela disse de cabeça baixa, suas mãos tremiam e seguravam o vestido com força.

Raphael apenas olhou a cena com surpresa, depois suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da menina, fazendo um cafuné.

-_... Você e o Mika-chan... Parecem dois irmãos mais novos para mim._ – Ele sorriu serenamente. – _Sabe, Haruka-chan... Você precisa melhorar esse seu jeito pessimista de pensar. Você vai ver... Quando contar, pode se surpreender com a reação dele... Afinal, você também sabe bem, não? O Mika-chan não é o tipo de pessoa que **deixa** um dia tedioso passar... Ele é o tipo de pessoa que **faz** um dia tedioso passar._

Haruka parou de chorar e olhou para o anjo loiro, depois ambos começaram a rir e ela se sentiu muito melhor.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Juventude e Desejos

**Capítulo 07**

O Anjo do Fogo se encontrava de olhos fechados, sentado em algum lugar que ele não fazia questão de saber, e nem pretendia, ao menos, não naquele momento. Pois seus lábios estavam colados aos de alguém que ele sabia quem era, não poderia estar enganado, o jeito doce e gentil de beijar tão diferente do seu, a mão tão carinhosa e pequena que puxava sua cabeça contra a dela, num suave gesto de pedir por mais... O gosto dos lábios... Ela apartou o beijo e ele pôde sentir sua respiração lenta e amena.

Ele puxou a cabeça dela, encostando-a em seu tórax e abriu os olhos devagar, mas não olhou a volta, seu olhar parou nos cabelos de uma certa garota que se encontrava em seus braços, sentia-se tão leve, tão bem... Michael deitou-se no campo florido em que estavam e notou que acima deles havia uma árvore de galhos grossos e folhas bem verdes, pouca luz passava entre os galhos, mas foi tudo o que observou, antes de ser beijado novamente.

-_... Mika-chan..._ – Ela sussurrou após apartar o beijo e se aproximar do ouvido dele.

Michael pôde sentir um calafrio percorrê-lo, nunca percebera como gostava de ser chamado assim por ela. Ele apenas a envolveu num abraço carinhoso, não importava o que tinha acontecido antes, nem o que iria acontecer depois, aquele momento estava maravilhoso daquela forma e ele sorriu singelamente.

- _Haruka... Haruka... Haruka! –_ Ele repetiu o nome da menina em seu ouvido. "_A **minha** Haruka... Só minha..._"

Eles deixaram o tempo apenas correr, Michael a viu sorrir tão contagiante e singela... Tão pura e infantil...

Ele era incapaz de controlar a si mesmo enquanto beijava-a, então ela apartava o beijo por ele e sorria travesso só para esperar ele avançar sobre os lábios dela novamente, pedindo por muito mais. Ele se levantou, fazendo com que ambos se sentassem e retirou sua camisa, estava desejando-a e não podia parar.

Surpreendentemente, a menina não pareceu incomodada pelo fato, pelo contrário, ela começou a passar as unhas suavemente pelas costas do jovem, aquilo só aumentava seu desejo e logo seus lábios desceram até o pescoço e os ombros da menina e sua mão começou a desfazer-se dos botões do vestido.

De um sonho a um pesadelo, Michael se viu preso pela árvore e junto com Haruka havia outro homem, aquele tal Daniel. Eles se beijavam e o jovem que aparecera deitou a menina no campo de flores. Michael tentava se soltar, em vão, para seu desespero... Não podia suportar mais e gritou. Podia sentir seu corpo arder em raiva, ciúmes... E desejo...

* * *

Um Michael suado e assustado acordou em sua cama. Sua respiração estava ofegante e ele se sentou, olhando a volta assustado... O que diabos estivera sonhando?! Ele passou a mão pela testa, levantando a franja e tentando acalmar a respiração e batimentos cardíacos.

-_... Que... Que sonho mais tosco foi esse?! _– Ele olhou para as próprias mãos e ainda podia sentir seu corpo quente e seu rosto corado.

* * *

-_ Miiiiika-chaaan!_ – Uma menina muito alegre e cheia de energia pulou nas costas do Anjo do Fogo que estava treinando com sua espada e quase a cortou no meio, se não percebesse sua aura antes.

-_ Haruka! O que deu em você? Não tava doente?_ – Michael perguntou, após cravar a espada para se apoiar, estava treinando desde que acordara após o estranho sonho. (Digamos que... Era **bem** cedo.)

- _Eu já estou melhor. Nossa, você tá bem suado, heim. Teve pesadelo pra treinar desde tão cedo, é?_ – Ela desceu das costas do amigo e notara que ele estava com os músculos muito rígidos só dela chegar perto, parecia nervoso.

Michael sentiu um calafrio e respirou fundo, então levantou a espada e voltou a treinar.

-_... Mais ou menos isso..._

-_ Hm..._ – Ela observou-o com um olhar inocente. – _Escuta... Mika-chan..._

- _Não, eu não sonhei com você e..._ – Ele paralisou os movimentos, falara demais.

- _Hmmm... Então sonhou comigo, né? Ah, me conta, por favor! Agora eu quero saber! _– Ela se agarrou ao braço dele e ele tentou se desvencilhar.

- _N-Não, nada a ver! Eu achei que você ia falar do sonho e..._ – Ele começou a corar e se afastar da menina.

-_ Você não sabe mentir... _– Ela fez uma careta travessa muito parecida com a de quando ela esperava por mais em seu sonho.

Ele sentia seu rosto corar a cada passo que ele afastava e ela se aproximava, assim como as batidas de seu coração se aceleravam. Então ele colocou a espada em posição de defesa, entre ele e a menina.

- _Chega... Chega! Tá bom... Eu sonhei com você, sim... Mas não vou te contar, nem se me torturarem..._

-_... Por acaso foi alguma sacanagem...?_ – Ela perguntou com inocência.

Tamanha foi a inocência que Michael quase parou de respirar quando ela disse aquilo.

- _N-Não, não! N-Nada a ver!!_ – O jovem começava a se sentir idiota por gaguejar tanto, coisa que nunca fizera.

-_... Ah, foi sim..._

Michael sentiu se branco na hora em que ela afirmou aquilo.

- _Por acaso eu sou livro pra cê ler tudo isso, é?_ – Ele retrucou constrangido, baixando a espada.

-_ Hihi... "Mais ou menos isso". Mas eu não estou preocupada, vê? _– Ela apontou para o próprio rosto e sorriu muito alegre. – _Eu sei que... _– Sua expressão se tornou amena e meiga. – _Se você estava lá, estava tudo bem..._

Todas as sensações loucas que o invadiam se esvaíram e restou apenas uma tranqüilidade estranha, beirando vazio. "_Ah... Agora me explique como eu faço pra te proteger de mim...? _"

* * *

Raphael estava em seu consultório tomando um café, recostado em sua poltrona, relaxado como sempre, até sentir um chute na poltrona e se virar para ver o feitor do ato que, logicamente, ele já sabia quem era.

_- Ora, ora. Finalmente entrou pela porta. Mas continua sendo anormal esse seu jeito de me cumprimentar, Mika-chan._ – Disse com tranqüilidade o Anjo da Virtude que quase cuspira seu café pela segunda vez por causa do amigo.

- _Não vou mais dizer nada sobre isso, seu médico pervertido._ – Disse Michael enquanto pulava para a mesa do amigo. (Pra quem não entendeu, como o Raphael espera que ele entre sempre pela janela, ele entrou pela porta, o que seria anormal para o Mika...)

- _O que veio fazer aqui, Mika-chan? Descobriu o grande segredo da Haruka?_

_- Não sei de que grande segredo que cê tá falando. Além do mais, por sua culpa eu estou começando a virar um pervertido também._

Raphael cuspiu o café, molhando a parede e, enquanto pegava o guardanapo para limpar sua boca, ele direcionou um olhar de espanto ao amigo.

- _O que você quis dizer com... "Está virando um pervertido"?_

_- Cê sabe melhor que eu..._

_- Explique melhor, eu não entendi. _– Disse o médico com paciência, enquanto se recuperava do susto.

-– Michael fechou os olhos com força, era claro que estava ficando nervoso. _– Por sua culpa eu estou começando a pensar idiotices! As mesmas coisas idiotas que idiotas como você pensa!_

_- Sobre...? _– Raphael fingia não saber do que se tratava, esperava ouvir da boca do companheiro que após tanto tempo ele estava realmente...

-_... SOBRE?! Você ainda me pergunta "sobre"?!?! É lógico que você sabe do que eu to falando!! Sobre... _– A palavra não saia de sua boca, estava se sentindo idiota, então baixou o tom de voz. – _Sobre... Garotas..._

- _Você quis dizer, sobre a **Haruka**. Não sobre **mulheres**._

Michael encarou o Anjo da Virtude com um olhar de "eu te mataria se você não fosse você" (Quem entendeu essa?) e depois desviou o olhar, ele sabia que se não admitisse, ele ficaria enrolando até que dissesse que era isso.

- _Tá, cê ganhou... É, é sobre isso mesmo... E fim desse assunto._ – Michael concordou emburrado e sem jeito.

_- Fim? Achei que tinha vindo aqui falar justamente sobre isso. –_ Raphael sorriu largo e sarcástico.

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre os dois, um silêncio tenso e que fez com que Michael se irritasse mais, porém, deixou a ira de lado e fez sua pergunta em tom baixo.

-_... Como se faz pra parar de pensar que nem você...?_

Raphael gargalhou e Michael explodiu o consultório dele, de tão distraído que o Anjo da Cura estava não pôde se defender direito e seus cabelos agora estavam desarrumados e sua roupa, normalmente branca, estava com algumas cinzas e um pouco suja, mas ele não conseguia parar de rir.

- _Não ria, droga! Não devia ter vindo aqui!_ – Disse o ruivinho irritado.

-_ Não, não, não... Fique aí, Mika-chan... Deixa eu me acalmar... Ai, ai... Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto... _– Disse Raphael entre os risos contidos e as tentativas de recuperar o fôlego.

Michael fez uma cara emburrada e se sentou na mesa novamente, apoiando sua espada do lado.

- _Escuta, Mika-chan... Que tipo que coisa você tem pensado da Haruka?_

-_... Da Haruka, nada, é como sempre..._

_- Ah, sim... Inocente e meiga, dá até vontade de morder. _– O médico falou tranquilamente com um olhar malicioso.

-_... Repita, cê sabe o que vai acontecer._ – Michael cerrou os punhos.

-_ Só estou brincando, Mika-chan. Continuemos... O que você tem pensado de errado sobre a menina então?_

_-... Eu... Erm, deixa isso pra lá. Eu não sei explicar._

-_ Então eu vou te deixar pensar pra depois você me contar e resolvermos isso. Eu tenho uma outra pergunta, como você se sente quando está com ela?_

_-... Eu vou lá pensar nisso? Não faço nem idéia._

_- Tente... Imagine-se ao lado dela e conte-me._

_-... Hmm... É um monte de sensações, eu não sei explicar._ – Ele respondeu entediado pela conversa.

_- Já ouvi essa descrição em algum lugar... Estou vendo que isso vai demorar..._ – Raphael suspirou e tomou o resto do café.

* * *

Michael's POV

No final, tudo é bem simples... Numa guerra, se você não mata, você morre. Derramar sangue sem motivo é parte dela, espalhar terror e caos são fatos inevitáveis para seu fim.

"_Como é guerrear e como é estar ao lado dela? Compare esses dois fatos. Você me disse uma vez que não entendia a sensação de lutar, mas que gostava dela, então, agora que existem duas coisas que você não compreende, talvez agora possa compreender as duas._"

Na louca sensação de matar ou morrer, o que me sobe a cabeça é pura adrenalina. A vontade de sentir algo executado com minhas próprias mãos, talvez apenas ego. O ódio das pessoas que lutam e o meu ódio, não fazem diferença, o que o próximo cara que eu encontrar pela frente vai pensar antes de morrer, pouco me importa e a falta de palavras e raciocínio me atraem, atiçam o meu desejo para que aquilo continue e as pessoas não digam bobagens. O pensamento de "Eu vou morrer ou não" me dá nojo, as pessoas não pensam nada além de egoísmo em coisas tão materiais, não dá pra agüentar idiotices assim...

Estar com ela é basicamente o contrário, é entender o lado humano, o mais difícil. É o que beira o desconhecido, o imprevisível. A vontade de ter algo em mim executado por alguém mais, é partilhar. O que se passa por nossas mentes, o que faremos quando nos encontrarmos de novo, a falta de palavras entre nós me deixa louco. E a falta de percepção e malícia nela me deixam nervoso com pessoas idiotas que se aproximem dela.

"_Isso se chama ciúmes, Mika-chan..._"

Eu não evitei um sorriso, desde quando? Ciúmes... Isso tá cada vez mais idiota... Mas não vou ficar aqui perdendo o meu tempo...

"_Mais uma coisa... Eu não brinquei quando disse que era bom você saber sobre o segredo dela..._"

Então por que ele não me conta? Que droga... Por que é a Haruka que precisa me contar?... Argh, tudo bem! Odeio esquentar a cabeça com essas coisas, ela vai me contar. Eu sei que ela também sente o mesmo que eu. Está claro como água... O que falta é saber o que é que está claro... (Ele não sabe o que é amar... Hehe.)

Pode esperar por mim, Haruka. Eu não vou mais esperar aqui e se quiser voar, vai ter que se abraçar a mim... Só a mim.

* * *

Haruka estava olhando um passarinho brincar sobre suas plantas na varanda e parou sua mão no vidro gelado, como a parede invisível que separava eles dois.

"_Eu vou quebrar esse muro que não posso enxergar e vou torrar tudo que me atrapalhar nesse caminho._" Michael olhou o céu, observando os pássaros que voavam longe, apenas abriu um sorriso e caminhou.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

****

Ueba! Esse negócio vai longeeee! Uhuuuu!!

Hehehe... Deixando a maluquice minha de lado... Faz tempo que não falo nada, né? Bom, eu acho que o Mika seria um namorado ciumento, possessivo e fogoso (Eita...)... Por quê? Vocês se perguntam? Bem... É que esse é o tipo característico da personalidade de alguém que é do elemento de Fogo (Vocês entendem, né? Esse jeito meio maluco, extrovertido, desbocado e infantil também são características de quem é regido pelo elemento do Fogo.)

Então, não estou fugindo da lógica da Kaori Yuki-sama... Mas se não estiver de acordo com o que vocês pensam, me perdoem...

Mandem reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiews... Nem que seja só um "oi"!! Por favooooooor!!! (Tentem não seguir o meu exemplo de review... É apelação, ok?)

Continuem lendo e espero que gostem!


	8. Primeiro Amor, Pedaços de Sonhos

**Capítulo 08**

Haruka estava em sua sacada, cantarolando tranquilamente e regando as flores. O dia era ensolarado, mas no Assiah, no Japão, agora era inverno, devia estar muito frio... Frio, como gostava do frio. Era tão divertido ver a neve caindo, as pessoas se divertindo no gelo e comemorando festividades do fim do ano... Ela olhou o horizonte e um vento ameno passou por sua face, então, adentrou o quarto e pegou um livro enorme, abrindo-o.

_**Lendas Humanas**_

"_**Deus deu aos humanos apenas uma asa, porque um ser apenas seria um ser incompleto. Para que um dia pudessem voar em liberdade deveriam procurar sua outra asa e, assim, seria finalmente completo. "**_

"_... Como seria ser humana...? Após tantos anos... Todas as batalhas e todo o sangue... Apesar das diferenças... Os humanos e os demônios também são como nós, não...?_" Ela pensou consigo mesma enquanto virava as páginas olhando algumas figuras estranhas da mitologia humana, mas logo perdeu o interesse e fechou o livro.

A pequena anjo caminhou até o guarda-roupa e escolheu uma saia preta que ia até acima dos joelhos e uma camisa de abotoar branca de mangas longas. Quando estava vestindo a camisa sentiu uma brisa adentrar o quarto...Vinha da sacada... Mas ela havia fechado a porta da sacada! Haruka se virou para a sacada e se deparou com um jovem anjo ruivo que havia acabado de abrir a porta e agora estava paralisado, com a face corada. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ambos se viraram de costas um para o outro.

-_... Desde quando está aí, Mika-chan? _– A menina perguntou, tentando parecer tranqüila, enquanto abotoava sua camisa.

- _Desde agora, oras! Achou que eu tava te espiando, é?_ – Retrucou o jovem num tom emburrado e deslocado que fez a menina rir.

-_ Não, não... O que veio fazer aqui?_ – Ela terminou de se vestir e olhou em direção a sacada novamente, o garoto ainda estava de costas, olhando pro nada, encostado no vidro da porta.

- _Ah. Quer dar uma volta no Assiah? Acho que vou descer lá._ – Disse o ruivo distraído e uma mão tocou seu ombro fazendo-o se virar e se deparar com uma menina de cabelos curtos sorrindo.

-_ Claro!... Mas... Você é um dos Sete... Tem certeza que não tem problema descer ao Assiah assim?_

Michael abriu um sorriso sarcástico e pulou para o apoio da sacada, abrindo as asas e dizendo num tom muito energético:

- _Hah! Tá pensando que eu sou quem?! Ninguém dá ordens ao Grande Anjo Guardião do Fogo, Michael, líder do grupo rebelde de Atziluth!_

A menina riu baixinho e empurrou com o dedo indicador a perna do garoto que quase perdeu o equilíbrio e ela completou:

-_ Então, devo avisar ao Senhor Grande Anjo Guardião do Fogo, Michael, que agora é inverno no Japão e é bom se agasalhar._ – Ela mostrou a língua de modo travesso e adentrou a casa novamente, fechando a porta da sacada e as cortinas, o que fez o jovem anjo ruivo corar levemente.

* * *

Ainda era tarde, mas o dia mostrava um céu nublado e, provavelmente as comemorações do almoço eram feitas na casa naquele dia, pois as ruas estavam quase desertas. Um casal de jovens, uma menina que aparentava ter 14 anos e um jovem baixinho com 16, talvez 17, andavam pelas ruas sem preocupações.

-_ Que vamos fazer? _– Perguntou a menina olhando as ruas enfeitadas, mas ainda não brilhantes.

- _Sei lá. O que der vontade, né?_ – Disse o jovem ruivo se espreguiçando.

- _Ah... E o que seria isso, Senhor Anjo do Fogo?_ – A menina riu ao usar entonação no modo de chamá-lo.

-_ Não zombe de mim! _– Michael já estava começando a se irritar.

-_ Tá bom, tá bom... Foi só uma brincadeirinha..._ – Haruka sorriu e começou a olhar uma vitrine de uma loja que estava fechada, mas tinha várias bichos de pelúcia, então ela parou.

Michael continuou andando e demorou um pouco a notar que ela não estava ali, então ele voltou e começou a olhar a vitrine, sem interesse.

- _Que foi?_- Perguntou o Anjo do Fogo, olhando a menina olhar a vitrine com um olhar muito infantil.

- _Olha lá, Mika...! _– A boca da menina foi tapada antes que ela dissesse o apelido do jovem.

_- Não me chame assim em público, entendeu? _– Michael soltou a boca da menina.

-_... Tá bom... Particularmente ainda pode, né?_

Michael fez uma careta e a menina riu e voltou a apontar a vitrine.

_- Olha lá! Esse urso branco. Não é lindo?_ – Ela sorriu como uma criança de verdade.

-_... Com certeza, você é muito mais infantil que eu..._ – Ele suspirou e olhou o urso de pelúcia para qual ela apontava._ – Por que diz isso? Cê quer um, é?_

-_ Hm... Não tem como. Não tenho dinheiro do Assiah e a loja está fechada._ – Ela suspirou em desânimo, passando o dedo indicador no vidro.

-_ Pra que a gente precisa disso? Faz assim, ó._ – Michael deu um soco no vidro, quebrando a vitrine e pegando o urso, já que não estava longe e entregou-o a menina. – _Tó._

Haruka estava perplexa, olhando a vitrine quebrada, o urso em seus braços e ouvindo o alarme tocar... O alarme!

- _AH! Vamos sair daqui!!!_ – A menina gritou e puxou Michael, saindo correndo e entrando num beco escuro.

A garota ainda ficou olhando para se certificar de que ninguém os vira. Ainda bem que a rua estava vazia.

- _Você é **louco**, Mika-cha..._– A menina parou de gritar ao vê-lo lamber o sangue que escorria de um corte um sua mão, provavelmente por causa do vidro da vitrine. – _Você... Se machucou...?_ – Ela pegou a mão do jovem para ver o corte.

- _Isso não é nada. Só lamber que pára de sangrar. _– Ele afirmou despreocupado._ – Além do mais, por que saímos corre...?_

Michael não pôde completar a frase porque as palavras sumiram de sua boca, quando a viu levar os lábios até o corte da mão dele e lambê-lo. O anjo só pôde sentir um arrepio, o que estava acontecendo?!

-_Me desculpe... Você pegou o ursinho para mim e eu ia gritar com você, sendo que você até se machucou por isso... Me desculpa, tá...?_ – Ela disse assim que o corte parou de sangrar. (Não demorou muito, não... xD)

-_... Pára de dizer besteira. Não tenho nada porque te desculpar. Vamos sair daqui, se alguém descobrir a gente, é só eu desaparecer com ela rapidinho._ – Ele sorriu sarcástico.

-_ Tá...Mas, obrigada pelo presente!_ – Ela sorriu e abraçou o ursinho com força.

-_... Não sei o que você vê nesse bichinho..._ – Ele olhou atravessado para o ursinho, sentindo uma pontada ao vê-la agarrada ao bichinho daquele modo.

_- Ah, eu gostei muito! Adoro bichinhos de pelúcia._ – Ela sorriu e andou de volta para a calçada normal.

-_... Assim até parece que eu fiz algo de mais. _– O ruivinho ergueu os braços se espreguiçando e depois colocando os atrás da cabeça, como que de apoio.

-_ Ah, e fez sim... Assaltou uma loja. _– A menina abafou os risos.

-_... Você me adora pra dizer essas coisas, né..._ – Disse o garoto fazendo careta.

* * *

Havia multidões de pessoas pelas ruas da cidade naquela noite de fim de ano, todas espremidas e barulhentas, Michael odiava aquilo, era irritante, os humanos.

-_ Argh! Odeio isso, não sei como eles conseguem viver assim._ – Ele disse tentando atravessar entre milhares de pessoas e quando olhou a companheira, notou que ela nem havia se quer ouvido-o.

Haruka estava distraída olhando as vitrines das lojas enquanto carregava o ursinho em seus braços, mais vendo o seu próprio reflexo do que as coisas ali expostas. Estava vestindo um casaco bege que era um pouco mais curto que sua saia preta, uma meia-calça branca e as botas iam até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Olhando seu reflexo, percebeu a agitação do amigo e se virou para ele.

-_ Disse algo?_ – A menina logo começou a rir, não conseguia nem ouvir a sua própria voz no meio de tanto barulho.

Michael fez uma cara de quem não tinha entendido e começou a falar algo, logo vendo que não podia ser ouvido, então apenas pegou a garota pela mão e puxou-a. Ele usava preto da cabeça os pés, um cinto preto no estilo de faixa na cabeça mas, como seu cabelo era bagunçado, o acessório quase desaparecia, e seu casaco não estava fechado, a camisa de abotoar que usava por baixo era branca com uma gravata bem larga também preta, além das luvas que não cobriam os dedos. (Entendem? Ele faz isso por estilo, não por frio...)

Eles chegaram até uma paca que tinha seu portão fechado, então Michael sinalizou para que ela pulasse a grade. Ela o encarou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele coçou a cabeça e fez uma careta de emburrado, então pulou em cima da grade e puxou a menina pela mão, colocando-a sobre seu ombro e descendo do lado do parque, ignorando as batidas em suas costas. Quando chegaram no meio da praça, onde não tinha barulho, ele a desceu e Haruka começou a bater em seu tórax.

-_ Mika-chan! Se estava trancado não podíamos entrar! É proibido fazer isso no Assiah!_

- _Em primeiro lugar, pare de me bater._ – Michael segurou as mãos da garota e sorriu sarcástico._ – Segundo, não **podíamos**, agora já entramos. E terceiro, em qualquer lugar é proibido entrar em lugares trancados, seja no Assiah, no Mundo Celestial ou no Jahannam._ – Ele soltou as mãos de Haruka e se jogou no banco da praça de modo relaxado.

Haruka olhou para os lados, fingindo preocupação, mas, na verdade, estava achando tudo muito divertido, então suspirou vendo a fumaça branca subir, depois se sentou ao lado do jovem ruivo, cantarolando algo, muito contente.

A praça estava completamente vazia, suas árvores e postes de luz ornamentados estavam brancos, assim como todo o chão e o lago que havia ali perto, menos o banco e o caminho que não se encontravam cobertos de neve.

Michael olhava o céu nublado com tédio, estava de braços e pernas abertas, ocupando boa parte do banco, a menina, por pura curiosidade, olhou o céu também.

-_ Ah! Está nevando!!_ – Haruka observou, abrindo um sorriso contagiante.

- _Hm?... Verdade._ – Michael observou as pequenas pétalas brancas que caiam do céu, até ouvir a menina espirrar e se virar, vendo seu rosto corado. – _Tá tudo bem? Cê tá corada._ – Ele colocou uma mão na testa da menina e outra eu sua para comparar as temperaturas. (Ele deve estar sempre quente O.o)

Haruka sentiu seu rosto corar mais, mas ela sabia que não era por gripe, ou qualquer coisa assim.

-_ Não, não! Eu estou bem!_ – Ela sorriu um tanto nervosa, tentando não fitar os olhos do jovem.

-_... Haruka..._ – Ele mostrou uma expressão deslocada, parecia nervoso, mas tentava disfarçar. –_ Como se faz... Para usar as palavras...?_

- _Usar... As palavras?..._ – Ela pensou por um instante. -_ Não sei se isso responde a sua pergunta, mas... Quando você quer ou precisa dizer algo, acho que o mais importante é ser sincero e dizer aquilo que realmente pensa._ – Ela abriu um sorriso meigo, eles ainda estavam paralisados com Michael comparando a temperatura dos dois.

- _Uhn... Entendo._ – Ele baixou a cabeça, retirando a mão de sua própria testa é a apoiando no encosto do banco, enquanto que com a mão que estava na face dela, ele escorregou-a, acariciando a face da menina suavemente e fazendo-a corar.

-_ M-Mi... Mika-chan...?_ – A menina podia sentir seu coração acelerar e seu rosto corar mais.

Michael aproximou seu rosto ao dela, vagarosamente. Ele não faria nada se ela não desejasse também, mas provavelmente morreria por vontade de tê-lo feito depois. Sentia que ela não estava afastando, então os lábios deles se encostaram, na hora a menina teve uma pequena reação de se afastar um pouco, mas Michael aproximou-se novamente e tomou os lábios dela num beijo suave, diferente do primeiro. Por dentro, sentia a louca vontade de intensificar o beijo e puxá-la para si, mas não pretendia afastá-la dele como naquele dia. Ela apartou o beijo, tentando fugir, mas o Anjo do Fogo podia sentir que ela não desejava se afastar, então, deu apenas um leve beijinho e se afastou um pouco para encará-la nos olhos.

- _Eu... Te amo, Haruka. Não pretendo estar ao seu lado apenas como um irmão ou um amigo._

A jovem anjo arregalou os olhos, sua face estava completamente corada e lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Ela se afastou bruscamente, se levantando do banco e virando de costas. "_Não... Não é verdade. Não pode ser._" Ela repetiu para si mesma, juntando as mãos, como uma prece desesperada enquanto suas lágrimas desciam por sua face. "_Não vou deixar isso acontecer._"

- _Haruka...? Cê tá bem?_ – Michael ia se levantar do banco, mas a menina se virou para ele cabisbaixa, parecia fria.

-_... Eu gosto muito de você, Mika-chan... Mas não posso gostar de você assim... Eu sei que... Passamos muito tempo juntos..._ – Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso fraco, forçado. – _Mas, tenho certeza, que eu não sou a pessoa certa... A pessoa para quem você deveria dizer isso..._

Michael sentiu-se congelado, como se o tempo tivesse parado para aquela sensação se espalhar por todo o corpo lentamente, dolorosamente. Era assim...? Ter um "não" tão claro como resposta? Então por que ainda podia sentir que seu sentimento por ela em nada mudara...? Mas, pode claramente sentir aquela dor... De sentir que não eram necessárias aquelas palavras, se elas jamais tivessem algum efeito. Tudo poderia continuar o mesmo se esquecesse aquele sentimento, então por que dissera, apesar de ser tão claro que ela não tinha intenção de corresponder isso?

O silêncio perdurou entre os dois por um longo tempo. Michael se levantou e abriu as asas, sem dizer uma palavra, não era necessário, era claro... Claro como água... Como jamais poderia ter sido. Em pouco tempo, Haruka estava sozinha. Eram lágrimas ou pétalas brancas que caiam do céu? Era dor ou alívio o que sentia pelo fim de sua última alegria? Ela se jogou ao banco da praça e apertou o urso de pelúcia num abraço...Ou seria apenas para abafar os seus soluços tão altos...?

-_... Eu te amo, Mika-chan...! Te amo, te amo, te amo muito...! Me perdoe, me desculpe..._ – Ela sussurrou entre lágrimas e soluços para o nada.

"_**Deus deu aos humanos apenas uma asa, porque um ser apenas seria um ser incompleto. Para que um dia pudessem voar em liberdade deveriam procurar sua outra asa e, assim, seria finalmente completo. "**_

Por que anjos e demônios possuem duas asas completas...? Se no final, somos como os humanos. Procurando loucamente por pedaços que nos faltam? De nada servem as asas, se ainda assim, somos um coração e uma mente apenas. De nada servem as asas, se ainda assim... Não pudermos fazer compreender... Que somos tão humanos quanto eles mesmos...

* * *

Yo! Cá estou eu no 8º capítulo e parece que ainda vai longe xD

Espero que aproveitem, mandem críticas e comentem o quando quiserem deixando uma review pra esta autora aqui... É um apelo dela, ok?

Até a próxima!


	9. Cacos de Esperança, Segredos Revelados

**Capítulo 09**

Raphael estava em seu consultório aos beijos com uma bela mulher, mas sentiu uma aura se aproximando, alguém que era bem lógico de quem se tratava. O Anjo do Fogo apareceu em seu consultório ali na janela.

- _Cê é nojento, seu médico pervertido._ – Disse o garoto que carregava sua espada no ombro.

- _Ué, voltamos à rotina? Você só entrou em meu consultório normalmente uma vez, não...? Milagres não se repetem, que pena._ – Disse Raphael, dispensando a mulher. – _Achei que estaria com a Haruka-chan._

-_... O que faço da minha vida... Não é da sua conta._ – Michael sentou-se na mesa, enquanto Raphael ajeitou-se em sua poltrona.

- _Ora, ora... A princesa recusou o pedido de casamento formal do príncipe rebelde, foi...?_ – Raphael foi levantado pela gola ao dizer isso.

- _Pára de ficar dando de vidente. Isso me dá nos nervos!_

- _No final, ela realmente não te contou, não...? Onde ela está?_ – Perguntou o Anjo da Virtude com paciência. (Tinha de ser o Anjo da **Virtude**, né? O.o)

-_... Não sei... A última vez que vi ela... Foi no Assiah..._ – Ele desviou o olhar que guardava uma profunda mágoa.

-_ Já descobri que foi lá que as coisas terminaram assim... Espera aí... No Assiah? Japão? Lá não é inverno?! Você a largou sozinha no inverno do Japão?!_ – Raphael encarou o amigo com um olhar surpreso.

- _Qual o problema? Há essas horas ela já deve estar na casa dela, oras... Já passou uma noite. _– Disse Michael sem entender.

- _Vamos a casa dela, agora!_ – Raphael abriu um portal e em questão de segundos eles estavam à porta da casa da menina.

- _Ei! Dá pra me explicar o que tá acontecendo?! Por que ficou tão preocupado do nada, hein?_ – Perguntou um Michael irritado por ser ignorado.

Raphael bateu a porta e chamou pela menina, não havendo resposta, eles arrombaram a porta, não havia ninguém dentro da casa. Michael pôde sentir o desespero começar a invadi-lo lentamente, para onde Haruka tinha ido?

- _Isso é mau... Mika-chan, onde vocês estavam no Assiah?_ – Raphael perguntou, puxando-o para fora da casa já.

- _Tá, não sei o que tá acontecendo, mas eu te levo lá. Vamos logo, então! _- Michael abriu as asas.

* * *

Raphael e Michael estavam paralisados diante do mesmo banco onde Haruka e ele estiveram na noite passada... O problema? Era que ela ainda estava lá. Estava sentada, havia flocos brancos por todo seu corpo, olhos fechados, abraçada ao ursinho, havia marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto... Michael estava extasiado com a imagem a sua frente, acariciou a face da menina, estava gelado... Muito gelado... Gelado demais.

-_... Haruka...? Haruka...!_ – Michael a balançou suavemente. –_ Haruka!! Isso não é uma brincadeira! Me responda, agora!!!_ – O desespero crescia dentro dele e seus olhos tinham uma expressão de pavor que Raphael nunca vira.

-_ Mika-chan! Pare... Deixe-me ver como ela está._ – O anjo loiro afastou o amigo e fez alguns exames simples. – _Ela não está morta..._ – Raphael suspirou aliviado.

-_ Faça algo! Vamos para o Atziluth! _– Michael pegou-a nos braços e levantou vôo.

* * *

O sol já estava se pondo, o vento que passava era fresco, os pássaros cantavam como um dia ordinário. Havia demorado para Raphael deixar visitas abertas para Haruka e isso não havia ocorrido em seu consultório, o atendimento ocorreu na própria casa da garota, para maior comodidade. E só houve uma pessoa que não deixava o lado da porta da casa (arrombada) de maneira alguma, alguém que o Anjo da Cura não arriscou nem ao menos deixá-lo na sala, pois sabia que se o fizesse, ele não agüentaria ficar somente na sala.

- _Já pode ir vê-la, Mika-chan._ – Disse o jovem loiro, saindo da casa.

-_... Escuta... Esse tal grande segredo... _– Michael lançou um olhar desconfiado ao amigo, este sentiu-se sem escapatória, imaginando que o garoto sabia do que se tratava. – _Tem a ver com... Você saber tanto dela?_

Raphael quase caiu ao chão pelas palavras do amigo, como ele podia ser tão desligado? Não juntara os acontecimentos desde que conhecera a menina? Não percebera **nada** olhando nos olhos melancólicos e a pele tão pálida da menina?... Ah, Michael não era esse tipo de pessoa. Raphael coçou a cabeça, tentando assimilar pela milésima vez a infantilidade e falta de percepção sobre certas coisas de Michael.

-_... Acho que a Haru-chan já não tem mais escapatória, então não vou contar... Ela mesma vai te contar, se isso desejar._ – Disse o loiro acenando ao continuar a caminhar.

Michael adentrou a casa e olhou as escadas, sentindo seu coração palpitar, o único som que podia ouvir. "_Só mais alguns degraus... Do que cê tá com medo, ahn? Anda logo, besta..._" Ele andou, subiu os degraus sem pressa, tentando conter sua ansiedade explosiva.

O quarto estava como sempre, bem arrumado. Um vento refrescante adentrava, arejando-o, Raphael havia deixado a sacada aberta? O pôr-do-sol tornava tudo suavemente alaranjado. O Anjo do Fogo caminhou até a cama e lá estava a menina de olhos fechados, dormia apenas...?

-_... Haruka... Cê tá me ouvindo...?_ – Disse o garoto se sentou na cama, não suportava vê-la assim. – _Ei... Pra que você ainda tava lá naquele lugar, hein?_ – Ele perguntou, tentando parecer como se fosse um dia qualquer.

Sua resposta foi apenas silêncio, e aquilo, por algum motivo o irritava. Então, ele apenas passou as costas da mão suavemente pela face da menina, estava tão pálida. Para dizer a verdade, sempre fora muito clara. O jovem se aproximou e pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

- _Você diz... Que não gosta de mim do mesmo modo que gosto... E que eu estava enganado... Se não fosse nada, por que cê correspondeu a todos aqueles atos de loucura?_ – O Anjo do Fogo se esforçava para dizer aquilo que pensava com todas as letras.

Novamente o silêncio veio em resposta e um vento mais forte adentrou o quarto, balançando as cortinas com força e os cabelos dos dois também.

-_ E, por que ainda não consigo deixar de sentir isso...?_

* * *

Haruka abriu os olhos, ainda era madrugada... Quase amanhecendo... Estava em seu quarto. Mas não se lembrava de ter chegado ali, estava na praça, seu rosto estava encharcado por lágrimas, estava abraçada ao ursinho branco e... Sentiu que o ar faltava... Depois disso, tudo era escuridão, não mais escuro que sua alma agora. As lágrimas vieram aos olhos e ela cobriu-os com uma mão, mentira para ele. Mentira sobre o único algo de real valor que guardou dentro de si e agora sim, tudo estava terminado. Não precisaria ter medo de seu destino, estava tudo decidido, tudo caminhando conforme os passos que ela havia traçado para si mesma.

Ela limpou as lágrimas e se sentou na cama, percebendo que o ursinho branco estava ao seu lado, trouxe-o para si, abraçando-o com força, olhou a volta, a sacada estava aberta, a noite parecia tão bela, queria vê-la de perto. Colocou os pés descalços no chão, a sensação da falta de firmeza era como se sentia, tanto fisicamente quanto interiormente, completamente abalada, fraca e indefesa, nada parecida com a Haruka energética, infantil e travessa de sempre.

A anjo sentiu uma brisa refrescante adentrar o quarto e se levantou, precisava viver mais um pouco, precisava de só mais uns últimos sorrisos, uns últimos dias de felicidade... Um pouco mais de tempo para despojar egoísmo? Talvez... Mas precisava... Precisava explicar um pouco mais de coisas inexplicáveis para ele, mesmo que ele jamais olhasse em seus olhos de novo... Precisava dividir um pouco mais de tempo com ele, mesmo que nunca mais as palavras fossem as mesmas... Precisava mostrar... Que nunca teve a intenção de dizer tais palavras... Mesmo que... Sua pele jamais sentisse o abraço caloroso de seus corpos e que a visão embaçada por lágrimas de emoção se secasse afogada em tristeza...

Sua mão pequena tocou o apoio gélido da sacada, enquanto a outra mão apertava o bichinho de pelúcia contra o peito. O vento era carregado de certa umidade e seus pés pisavam pequenas poças de água, mostrando que a chuva caíra antes que acordasse. Mas o céu era tão estrelado e belo, não havia sinal algum de chuva.

-_... Depois da chuva... O céu fica tão bonito e estrelado..._ – A menina disse para si mesma.

-_ Aaaah! Então cê acordou, é?_ – Um ruivo apareceu cara-a-cara com a menina, o problema era que estava de ponta cabeça.

-_ Mi... Mika-chan?! O que você está fazendo aqui?!_ – A menina perguntou após dar um pulo de susto para trás com o rosto corado.

O jovem deu uma cambalhota, pulando do telhado, onde estava preso pelos pés, para o apoio da sacada e sorrindo sarcástico. Os cabelos, os googles que usava, sua roupa sempre preta, a camisa aberta, os shorts e as botas, estavam todas encharcadas.

- _Tava esperando cê acordar, oras... Pra que eu ficaria aí em cima do telhado até agora?_ – Disse o jovem anjo se espreguiçando. – _Nossa, que saudade de matar uns demônios por aí._

-_ Ah... Espera... Eu... Acordar? Desde quando estou dormindo? E... Eu não estava na praça?_ – Haruka perguntou confusa.

-_... Nós fomos te buscar... Pra falar a verdade, não acredito que ficou lá a noite toda._ – Michael sentiu a mão estremecer, ainda podia sentir a falta de calor da pele gélida... Quase morta.

-_ Foram ao Assiah me buscar? "Foram" quem?_ – A menina tornou, ainda surpresa com tudo.

- _Eu e o pervertido... Depois te trouxemos pra cá e..._ – Não precisou terminar a frase, a menina apoiou seus braços no apoio da sacada, olhando o céu.

-_... Obrigada, Mika-chan._ – A menina disse em tom baixo e viu que Michael se virou para olhar a paisagem também. –_... Eh... Por que você está todo molhado?_

-_ Já falei que estava te esperando do lado de fora da sua casa?_ –O jovem disse tranqüilo enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos, tirando a água.

- _Você é louco..._ – Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ursinho.

Michael sentou-se no apoio olhando a paisagem sombria das árvores e das torres principais do Atziluth, era uma bela, porém melancólica paisagem da noite, jamais presenciada por olhos completamente humanos.

- _Mika-chan... Quando morremos... Nós nos tornamos uma estrela...?_ – A menina perguntou enquanto o vento passou por seus cabelos desalinhados por ter acabado de acordar.

- _Hã...? Do que cê tá falando?_ – Michael perguntou, sem entender, olhando para ela.

-_ Ah... Eu li em algum livro sobre as lendas dos humanos... Que alguns acreditam que quando morrem, se tornam uma das estrelas no..._ – Ela não terminou a frase, Michael encobriu suas palavras.

- _Cê não precisa se importar com isso._ – Disse Michael olhando para o longe novamente.

-_ Ahn? _– Quem tinha um olhar confuso no outro agora era ela.

- _Cê não precisa ligar pra essas coisas... Cê não vai morrer cedo. _– Ele encarou a menina.

-_... Ninguém sabe quando a Morte se aproxima, Mika-cha..._ – Ela não continuou a frase, pois o olhar do garoto era muito sério e diferente do comum.

- _Cê não tá entendendo... EU não vou deixar que você morra. _– Ele fitou os olhos dela, com seriedade e maturidade que ela nunca vira nele, transpassava até certo ódio, como uma pessoa super protetora que no fundo dizia "se alguém te machucar, eu mato essa pessoa até não sobrar nada dela".

A menina sentiu seu rosto corar, nunca tinha visto aquele olhar nos olhos de Michael, na verdade, nos olhos de ninguém. Era uma determinação que ia muito além de simples coragem ou proteção. A força do olhar dele a fez sentir se importante, porém, pequena e indefesa, ela não desejava aquilo. Haruka afastou alguns passos e escorregou no chão molhado e, ao tentar se segurar em algo puxou a mão de Michael que tentara ajudá-la, então ambos caíram ao chão da sacada, com Michael sobre ela.

-_... Ai, ai... Isso dói..._ – A menina disse de olhos fechados e, ao tentar se levantar percebeu que não podia, então abriu os olhos surpresa.

Michael ainda estava sobre ela, seus rostos estavam incrivelmente próximos e ele segurava a mão dela colada ao chão. Ele a fitava no fundo dos olhos assustados, mas no olhar dele não havia temor ou hesitação.

-_ Mi... Mika-chan, v-você é pesado... E está me deixando mais molhada._ – Ela riu sem graça, enquanto seu coração acelerava e seu rosto corava.

- _Por quê...? Apesar de estar tão na cara... Não preciso nem prestar atenção em como sua aura fica quando estamos juntos... Só quando estamos nos encarando, está escrito que cê gosta de mim e não é brincadeira... Por que... Apesar de estar tão claro, e cê também saber disso... Cê não consegue acreditar..._

Michael disse num sussurro, sem se concentrar nas próprias palavras, não era isso que realmente importava, nada disso... Não precisava de Raphael para explicar aquilo, aquilo não tinha significados. O que era claro como água seria sempre como ela, transparente, porém ainda sensível, tátil...

O Anjo do Fogo abriu suas asas, fechando os dois, quase num casulo. "_Olhe só pra mim... Pense só em mim... Assim como eu não consigo pensar nem olhar pra mais ninguém. Sim, eu sou possessivo... Mas pra mim, não importa o que aconteça, cê é só minha e não admito que seja de mais ninguém._" Ele segurou suas duas mãos e ela o encarava assustado, dizia algo, mas ele não conseguia ouvir sua voz, não conseguia nem ao menos raciocinar.

Haruka não pôde fazer nada quando seus lábios foram tomados pelo fogo dos dele, era um beijo louco, erótico, mas ao mesmo tempo caloroso e transmitia carinho e proteção, ela apenas correspondeu ao beijo, não tinha mais para onde correr ou se esconder, não poderia mais fugir, afinal estava presa naquele "casulo" e agora, o único modo de descobrir se ali seria o seu refúgio ou se seria para sempre deixada apenas com a sua única asa falha como humana, a asa solitária.

Ela apartou o beijo com esforço, suas respirações eram ofegantes e ela tinha certeza de que se tivesse durado mais alguns segundos não poderia nem se quer apartar aquele beijo tão fogoso. As lágrimas vieram aos olhos, não podia contê-las, a visão do rosto dele se tornou embaçada, mas pôde ver o desejo e a paixão escrita em seus olhos. Tinha medo, mas não era dele. Poderia hesitar, mas não seria culpa dele. Tudo do que fugiria, poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas nunca mais seria do sentimento que tornava-a completa, mesmo que fossem só momentos.

-_... Eu... Estou doente..._ – A menina disse com voz fraca.

Ela percebeu que a respiração ofegante dele cessou e aquilo a assustou, as lágrimas vieram com mais força, e a visão se tornou apenas um borrão, mas uma mão carinhosa limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos e ela pôde enxergar novamente. O olhar dele era carinhoso, era a primeira vez que vira um Michael tão diferente desde que o observava.

-_... O Raphael pode te curar... Por que tá tão apavorada?_ – Ele sorriu e beijou a testa da menina suavemente, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Haruka se sentiu salva, tranqüila por dizer algo tão ruim.

-_... M-Mas... Não é só isso, Mika-chan..._ – A menina disse, fechando os olhos, mais tranqüilizada, porém seus soluços não cessavam. -_... Eu... Tenho pouco tempo de vida..._

Haruka abriu os olhos e se deparou com um Michael surpreso e suavemente pálido. Estava com medo, a partir de agora ela estaria entrando num rumo completamente diferente, provavelmente estava mudando seu destino. E tudo dependeria apenas dele, estava se jogando do alto para os braços dele, mas o que não sabia era se ele a seguraria ou se tudo acabaria.

-_ Cê tá brincando, né...? Cê é saudável, ora..._ – Michael sentiu como se um peso caísse sobre ele.Os desmaios, as doenças tão pequenas e que ela pegara.

Haruka fechou os olhos, não podia pensar em nada mais para dizer, somente a única verdade que escondeu de tudo e todos. E que poderia transformar seu mundo escuro em luz e felicidade... Ou... Transformar seu pequeno nada... Em cinzas... Era possível ver a luz entrar por entre as penas das grandes asas de Michael, uma luz fraca e minúscula, luz da manhã, luz de um novo dia, um novo começo... Luz de esperança... E tudo parou novamente, nenhum som, apenas um suave vento passou pelos cabelos dos dois antes que a pequena e hesitante frase ecoasse afora...

- _E-Eu... Estou... **M o r r e n d o**..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Nossa, gente. Muitíssimo obrigada por lerem e mandarem review, não sabem como me anima! Estou muito feliz por ter forças para continuar.

Está ficando desesperador, não? Agüentem firme até o final, espero que continuem apreciando a história até lá.

Um pequeno detalhezinho... Gostariam que eu passasse a colocar título nos capítulos? Eu sei título para todos eles! xD

Por favor, críticas estejam à vontade e pelos elogios só me resta meu muito obrigada de coração.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	10. O Desejo de Proteger

**Capítulo 10**

Michael corria o mais rápido que podia, por que correr quando se têm asas? Ele não sabia, mas não precisava de um motivo para abri-las. Nunca se imaginara preocupado com alguém em especial, não sabia como agir e, apesar da preocupação ter sido justamente com ela, ela apenas riu. Riu, como se não houvesse problemas... Riu, como se fosse apenas um dia qualquer amanhecendo.

Início do Flashback

-_ Você... Você, o quê?_ – Um olhar assustado transpareceu na face do jovem Arcanjo do Fogo.

-_... Eu... A minha vida... Está sendo consumida por uma doença..._ – Ela sorriu singelamente, ainda que as lágrimas percorressem sua face.

-_ Não fale complicado, pô! Cê tá morrendo?! Por que aquele... Por que cê não foi naquele idiota do Raphael?_ – As asas em suas costas sumiram e o anjo tinha um olhar de preocupação infantil que Haruka não pôde evitar sorrir novamente.

-_ Eu... Não queria... Ser curada._ – Ela disse vagarosamente, escolhendo as palavras para que ele pudesse entendê-la.

-_ Aaaah!... Eu não consigo te entender..._ – Michael fez uma careta confusa, mostrando a língua. –_ Mas, cê não** queria**, agora vai ter que querer._ – O jovem pegou-a nos braços e levou-a para dentro do quarto, deitando-a na cama, mas ele sabia que seu coração palpitava loucamente desejando salvá-la, do fundo de seu coração, não desejava vê-la morta.

-_ Eh? C-Como assim?_ – A menina perguntou, enquanto era coberta pelo garoto e seu bichinho de pelúcia lhe era entregue as mãos, como uma menininha de 3 aninhos.

-_ Simples. Cê não vai morrer. _– Ele sorriu incrivelmente infantil e se sentou ao lado dela. –_ Mesmo que nos seus olhos tivesse escrito "morte" quando te conheci... Agora, é fácil como saber se a alma de um cara é homem ou mulher... Tá escrito "Eu não quero morrer, desejo viver do fundo da minha alma"._

A menina o encarou surpresa por alguns instantes e seus olhares se cruzaram no silêncio do amanhecer. Às vezes, as palavras que ele costumava dizer com toda a tranqüilidade do mundo eram as mais necessárias a serem ouvidas... Seu coração batia tão tranqüilamente, acalentado como numa canção, como se as palavras dele ecoassem por toda sua alma. "Você não deseja morrer..." As lágrimas vieram aos olhos e ela sorriu sapeca, mostrando a língua.

-_ Como pode ser tão convencido?! Não foi você quem me confundiu com um homem quando nos conhecemos?_ – A anjo puxou Michael pela bochecha.

-_ Ahn?! Ah!... Mas, mas, isso não vem ao caso!_ – Ele falou, ou tentou falar, com a menina puxando-o pela bochecha.

A menina o soltou e começou a rir, como jamais poderia, tudo aquilo parecia um sonho, um sonho tão lindo que jamais desejava parar de sonhar... Parecia uma fantasia tão distante que não podia deixar de chorar, seria felicidade? Ou medo de que tudo acabasse quando acordasse? Não pôde mais impedir as lágrimas quando o jovem Anjo do Fogo acompanhou-a no riso, se tudo fosse um sonho, se tudo fosse uma ilusão, acreditaria nela até o final. Após um tempo rindo a menina limpou as lágrimas e olhou-o de modo caloroso e carinhoso, era acolhedor o olhar da menina e Michael não conseguiu mais rir, apenas hipnotizou-se com o olhar tão perfeito da menina.

-_ Sabe, Mika-chan... Esse Michael nervoso tentando segurar uma explosão, misturado com o Michael que está tentando provar algo... Não combina com você, não desse jeito._ – Haruka segurou a mão de Michael e trouxe-a para sua face, a mão dele era sempre tão calorosa e tão grande comparado a sua.

Michael se surpreendeu com as palavras da menina, como em tão pouco tempo poderiam ser dois livros abertos um para o outro e ler páginas que até para si mesmos ainda estavam em branco?

-_... O que cê quer que eu faça...?_ – Michael olhou com certa tristeza a mão que estava colada ao rosto da menina, tocando sua face gentilmente. – _Quer que eu exploda sua casa?_ – Ele sorriu sarcástico.

A menina riu em tom baixo, só entre os dois. Ainda parecia que o amanhecer estava parado, desabrochando junto às flores, esperando o orvalho escorrer as folhas... Esperando o sentimento dos dois desabrochar...

-_ Talvez isso combinasse melhor com o Mestre Michael que todos conhecem._ – Ela disse, dando um suave beijo na mão dele.

-_ Acontece que **O** Mestre Michael, Senhor dos Anjos, Guardião do Elemento do Fogo, senhor das maiores atrocidades do mundo e..._ – A menina colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, rindo muito. (Ainda continua no 3 xDD)

-_ Vá direto ao ponto, Senhor de Tudo e um pouco mais._ – Ela sorriu um sorriso sarcástico de menina travessa.

Michael não pôde evitar sorrir, um sorriso verdadeiro que era só dela, sorrisos e pensamentos que só ela conseguia colocar nele, então ele lançou aos olhos dela um olhar sedutor e se aproximou mais, segurando a mão que tinha o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

-_ Acontece que esse Mestre Michael não funciona com uma certa menina incrivelmente boba e que só sabe rir de todas as palavras tolas._ – O Anjo do Fogo beijou o dedo sobre seus lábios, o que fez a menina corar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

-_ E... O que você vai fazer com essa menininha tola?_

-_... Vou castigá-la!_ – Ele sussurrou só para ela. -_ Mas isso será mais tarde, tenho outros assuntos pra resolver. Só vou dizer uma última coisa e fui..._

* * *

Michael se encontrou do lado de fora da casa da menina e suspirou, ainda não conseguia se controlar. Estava sentindo o nervosismo a flor da pele, o medo? Provavelmente... Medo de perdê-la e medo de que o médico não pudesse fazer nada, porque provavelmente Raphael já sabia da situação da menina, duas vezes teve chance de curá-la e não o fez... Precisava descarregar esse nervosismo...

Fim do Flashback

Por isso corria, corria como se estivesse em desespero para descarregar todo o nervosismo e, com certeza, explodiria a casa do médico loiro ao menor deslize de sua boca larga. Depois que tudo aquilo terminasse, ele faria uma boa caçada de monstros e passearia no Assiah para causar um pouco de caos. Mas, agora suas metas eram outras.

- _Raphaeeeeel! Abra essa droga de porta! Se não fizer isso em 3 segundos, cê vai se arrepender!_ – Michael gritou a porta da casa do amigo. –_ 1... 2... Trê..._

-_ Estou aqui! Estou aqui!! Não destrua a minha casa!_ – Raphael implorou ao escancarar a porta, estava sem camisa e com os cabelos todos bagunçados.

-_ Tarde demais..._

* * *

Alguns pouquíssimos minutos depois, estavam um Michael e um Raphael sobre os escombros de uma construção que **um dia** fora uma casa... Uma bela casa... Raphael estava choroso fumando um cigarro enquanto Michael se sentava sobre uma pedra qualquer.

-_ Pra que veio aqui essas horas, Mika-chan?_ – O médico perguntou enquanto com a ajuda do amigo acendeu o cigarro.

-_ Cure a Haruka._ – Disse Michael.

-_... Sempre curto e direto, sem devaneios ou histórias para dizer as coisas, não? O Mika-chan voltou a ser o de sempre. Se bem que, deve ter esquecido que eu cobro por minhas consultas._

- _Ahn?! Ah, qual é? Vai cobrar pra mim?_ – Michael olhou o Anjo da Cura, incrédulo.

-_... Você não... A Haruka._

Uma corrente de fogo foi em direção ao loiro que rapidamente defendeu-se do ataque. Michael, então, pegou-o pela gola e encarou-o com certa raiva.

- _Cê sabe... Que se tocar nela, cê não existe._ – Michael falou palavra por palavra com muita clareza.

-_... Não quero que a Haru-chan morra e nem quero dizer que precisam me pagar algo, disse apenas que recebo pelo que realizo. Vou te explicar... Mas vai ser longo então, preste atenção... E me solte, por favor._ – Disse o loiro.

-_... Odeio suas explicações, são sempre longas._ – Michael fez uma cara de emburrado e soltou o amigo.

-_ A doença da Haru-chan não é simples, bom, seria se tivesse sido tratada antes... E, por mim, já teria curado ela há tempos. O problema, ela não quer ser curada, existe um bloqueio dentro dela, muito forte porque é capaz de bloquear meu poder. Se tivesse sido antes, seria muito mais fácil... E agora é muito trabalhoso, como está complicada a situação, poderia haver rejeição da alma dela se forçasse as coisas..._ – Raphael falava enquanto olhava longe.

-_... Tá falando complicado... Simplifica por que esse burro aqui quer aprender algo._ – Michael fez uma careta de tédio.

-_... Tá, vou simplificar ao máximo do máximo._ – Raphael suspirou.

- _Demorou!_ – Michael sorriu largo.

-_ A Haru-chan criou uma barreira pra não deixar ser curada. A doença dela está avançada... E se eu forçar, a alma dela vai reagir, e isso pode causar morte imediata..._

-_ A Haruka não tem mais essa barreira, ela quer ser curada. Mas... Se ela morrer... Eu te mato, Raphael._ – Michael lançou um olhar mortal ao amigo.

- _Ele entendeu!! Meu Senhor, o que o amor não faz?_ – Raphael comemorou, mas logo assumiu uma postura séria novamente. – _Se ela está pronta é melhor que seja logo._

-_... Quantos dias ela ainda tem? Antes que a doença se complique realmente a ponto de ser realmente perigoso qualquer coisinha?_ – Michael perguntou.

-_ Hm...? Acho que... Uns 3, 4 dias..._ – Respondeu o médico, sem entender.

-_ Ótimo, me dê 2 dias._ – Michael se levantou e abriu as asas, colocando os googles na testa, servindo de faixa.

-_ Espera, Mika-chan. Para que 2 dias? Ela poderia se curar agora e fim, não é? Nada mais aconteceria._ – Raphael questionou ao ruivinho que já estava no ar.

-_... É, eu sei. Se preocupa não. Vai dar certo, fica vendo. Comece a contagem, vou trazer a paciente._ – Dizendo isso, Michael afastou-se.

-_... Quem está precisando se preparar... É ela ou você, Mika-chan?_ – Raphael perguntou ao vazio.

* * *

O sol estava consideravelmente alto, levando a noite embora e Michael pousou no apoio da sacada, olhando o dia. Era um dia bonito, o sol, o céu, as árvores... Tudo estava perfeito! Era dia de caçada! Dia de ir à fronteira! Michael se espreguiçou e um sorriso largo veio à face, não teria nada melhor. Um vento forte passou por ele, adentrando o local, balançando as cortinas com força, então ele se virou para olhar dentro do aposento e, através da fina cortina branca ele pôde ver um anjo (literalmente), dormindo abraçado a um ursinho branco. Pulou da sacada, silencioso e fez as asas sumirem, adentrando o quarto.

-_... Mika-chan... Eu sei que é você..._ – A anjo sussurrou com voz sonolenta e fraca, ainda de olhos fechados.

-_ Como cê soube que era eu?_ – Michael apressou e sentou-se na cama.

-_ Não foi sua culpa, eu ter acordado... Só tirei um cochilo, imaginei que fosse voltar logo._ – Ela abriu os olhos um pouquinho para vê-lo.

A menina abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o rosto do jovem anjo a centímetros do seu, sem tempo para se afastar ou qualquer outra reação, apenas se beijaram suavemente, num toque de lábios. Haruka tentou fugir e se virar para o outro lado da cama, mas ele prendeu-a, colocando a mão na cama de modo que não a deixasse fugir e se aproximou, deitando-se sobre ela suavemente, deixando seu rosto lado-a-lado com o dela.

-_... Hoje e amanhã... Cê é só minha._ – Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela a abriu um sorriso sarcástico, eram palavras que soavam como brincadeira, mas era a verdade.

- _Do... Do que você está falando, Mika-chan?_ – Ela perguntou, sem se mover, estava paralisada de vergonha.

Michael se levantou um pouco e encarou-a nos olhos, os olhos dele estavam tão tranqüilos, não parecia o Michael de sempre e aquilo fez um frio percorrer pela menina, fazendo-a estremecer.

-_... Haruka..._ – Michael disse suavemente e no segundo seguinte estava de pé novamente, sorrindo largo e satisfeito. –_ Vamos caçaaaaaaaaaar!_

A menina ficou ali perplexa, o que havia acontecido? Ela não saberia dizer, mas estava muito corada e seus batimentos cardíacos incrivelmente acelerados. Ela fechou os olhos com força e depois pulou da cama, batendo no tórax de Michael.

-_ Qual é?!?! Você me assustooooou!! Quer me matar, é?_ – A menina gritou enquanto batia nele.

-_ Haha! Cê tinha que ter visto a cara que fez! Foi demaaais!_ – Michael ria muito, tentando conter os tapas da menina.

* * *

Uma floresta fechada, onde poucas luzes atravessavam os viçosos galhos e folhagem das enormes árvores, onde havia várias plantas exóticas e animais jamais vistos por olhos humanos, passeava um casal de anjinhos (Que bonitinho). O jovem de cabelos ruivos ia à frente segurando a enorme espada apoiada ao ombro, tranqüilamente, como se nada houvesse de errado com os vários espíritos malignos que pareciam vagar por ali. A menina ia logo atrás dele, segurando-o pela camisa preta que estava aberta, seu olhar era apreensivo e a katana que usava estava presa à cintura em sua bainha.

-_ De tantos lugares pra gente ir, tínhamos que vir justamente pra **fronteira**?! Aqui não é perigoso? Os superiores sempre dizem para não virmos pra cá._ – A menina segurava a camisa dele com força.

-_ Olha, se continuar segurando a minha camisa assim, acho que vai ser realmente perigoso. E, por acaso um dos seus superiores é mais superior que eu? Então fica tranqüila e me segue de perto._ – Ele disse tranqüilo, enquanto olhava os galhos das árvores.

A menina afrouxou o aperto da camisa do garoto e logo, soltou-o. Então, para se distrair, começou a olhar os galhos das árvores, notando várias e belas flores sobre os troncos.

Michael percebeu que ela começara a aproveitar o local, mas quando ela soltou-se dele, uma sensação de vazio e distância percorreu o seu corpo. Não conseguia se concentrar nas coisas à volta e seu olhar o tempo todo tentava focar a imagem dela ali, próximo dele.

-_ Tsc..._ – O Anjo do Fogo pegou a mão da menina que o seguia. – _Pronto, satisfeita? Se alguma coisa acontecer assim é mais fácil eu..._ – Ele ouviu a menina abafar risos e se virou pra ela, suavemente corado. – _Que foi?!_

-_ Você... É muito fofo, Mika-chan._ – A menina sorriu de modo especial e deu um suave beijinho no rosto dele.

O garoto sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrer seu corpo e sentiu-se deslocado e mais corado, então se virou para frente, mas não soltou a mão da menina, o que a deixou muito feliz. Michael estava com sua roupa preta usual, botas pretas, um shorts curto, camisa aberta e os googles no pescoço. A menina estava com uma blusinha larga e um top por baixo, saia curta vermelho-escuro e um shorts preto curto por baixo, as botas eram pretas e iam até abaixo dos joelhos.

-_... Me diz... Por que só no dia que nos conhecemos cê tava vestida inteira de negro e nada parecida com uma mulher normal?_ – Ele perguntou, sem olhar pra trás.

-_ Uhn... Aquele dia... A história era diferente. Eu não tinha pra que ser feminina fora da escola e, na verdade, nem dentro. É simplesmente estranho ser mulher aqui, todos te olham atravessado quando você consegue um posto alto ou executa algo bem. A Mestra Jibrille foi uma das únicas mulheres que conseguiu verdadeiro respeito como mulher nesse mundo louco que é este "Paraíso"._ – Ela falou sincera.

-_... Hm... É... Não é novidade... Ei! Estamos chegando no coração da fronteira! É aqui que vamos procurar as bestas e é bom ir empunhando sua espada!_ – Michael falou sorridente.

A menina estava tão distraída que esquecera de tudo, mas ao se concentrar percebeu que havia milhões de almas perdidas e espíritos malignos, quem diria que a fronteira era realmente muito perigosa? Haruka só pôde segurar a mão do jovem com mais força e com a outra segurar a katana, se preparando para o que viesse. A paisagem também estava estranha, estava começando a ficar amarelada e parecia que tudo estava morrendo ou estava realmente morto ali. Fosse o que fosse, não seria ruim... Talvez os últimos momentos ao lado dele, ela não desperdiçaria nada.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Yo! Aqui é a Yuuri falando! Ohisashiburi!! (Há quanto tempo!!)

Bom... Perdoem-me novamente pelo atraso, mas nessas férias viajei demais e agora minhas aulas já voltaram... Mas continuarei atualizando! Yakusoku yo! (Promessa!)

Continuem mandando reviews! Não sabem como me animam T-T Obrigada a todos que lêem essa fanfic! Muito obrigada mesmo...

Até a próxima, gente.


	11. Caçada Aos Sentimentos Fugitivos

**Capítulo 11**

O sol estava alto e mostrava que a tarde estava de pé, o Mundo Celestial reinava tranqüilidade... Jamais podendo ser dito o mesmo da fronteira. Onde vários estranhos pássaros voaram assustados de seu centro e um urro de dor pôde ser ouvido, um urro monstruoso.

Em uma pequena clareira havia dois anjos de asas abertas. Um jovem ruivo e uma pequena de cabelos roxos, ambos empunhavam suas respectivas armas. Havia um líquido escuro espalhado pelo chão e mais próximo ao jovem anjo havia uma cabeça de algo que era parecido com um dragão e próximo à menina que colocava sua katana de volta a bainha havia um enorme corpo bípede, porém coberto de escamas e com garras monstruosas.

- _Heh! Realmente, nada mal para uma mulher!_ – Sorriu Michael, colocando a espada ensangüentada no ombro.

-_ O senhor não me desafie, ok? _– A menina retrucou mostrando a língua para ele.

Pôde-se ouvir um grito agudo e ensurdecedor e, logo, passos pesados correndo em direção aos dois, assim como os galhos e pequenos animais se moviam para fugir do caminho traçado pelo que se aproximava. Não houve tempo para reação, foi apenas questão de milésimos e havia um ser monstruoso a pular na menina, pelas costas. No milésimo seguinte havia sangue para todos os lados... Michael se movera mais rápido e cortara o monstro ao meio na vertical pelas costas, fazendo com que os dois pedaços voassem um em cada lado da pequena.

-_ Lerdo..._ – Disse o Anjo do Fogo pousando logo atrás de Haruka.

-_ Com certeza... Mas olha só o que você fez!? Minhas asas estão encharcadas de sangue!_ – Ela se virou pra ele fazendo uma falsa careta de brava.

-_ Se era lerdo, por que não matou ele? E esse sangue sai com um bom banho._ – Retrucou o jovem desinteressado.

-_ Porque vi você se movendo, não precisei fazer nada... Mas deveria ter saído de perto._ – Ela reclamou dando alguns passos. –_ Quanto ao banho... Quem sabe num lago por aí..._ – Ela mostrou um olhar sapeca.

-_ Ei! Que história é essa de tomar banho em lago?_ – O garoto que se espreguiçava, apressou-se para acompanhá-la.

-_ Hihi... Nada de mais, eu..._ – A menina pulou para o lado e o mesmo fez Michael, só que para o lado oposto.

Um monstro enorme apareceu na clareira, tentando cortas os dois ao meio e, apesar do tamanho, sua velocidade era boa e assim que viu que o primeiro golpe não funcionara, seu olhar insano se direcionou ao anjo ruivo que empunhava sua espada achando graça no olhar e na baba que escorria de seus dentes imundos e encardidos de sangue. O monstro saltou em direção ao jovem e este se desviou, logo se defendendo de sua calda que mostrava ser perigosa também, mais uma tentativa do monstro numa mordida que pegou apenas terra, pois Michael havia dado uma cambalhota no ar, indo parar próxima a menina que apenas olhava o show.

-_ Vai na frente, Haruka... Sei que não vai gostar do jeito que vou matar esse._ – Ele sorriu e seu olhar se mostrou suavemente louco para desferir um golpe na pele do inimigo.

-_ Do que está falando? Acha que vou deixar a diversão só pra você?_ – Ela pousou o olhar no gigante.

-_ Sim, tá na cara que você odeia ver todo esse sangue jorrar... E, também, não pedi que me ajudasse, só pedi que viesse comigo. Vai indo na frente, vai ter uma árvore que tem um formato de um berço gigante nas raízes, fica lá. Os feiosinhos não costumam ir lá._ – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos da menina, sem olhá-la.

-_... Promete que não vai demorar?_ – Ela baixou a espada vagarosamente e baixou o olhar junto.

-_... Prometo._

* * *

A menina juntou suas pernas ao corpo, abraçando-as com suas pequenas mãos. Os galhos escuros e horríveis, a falta de folhagem, as plantas morrendo... Já vira todo aquele cenário, não gostava daquele lugar. Haruka levantou a cabeça olhando o céu, continuava belo, como sempre, fora dali parecia que o mundo estava parado em alegria eterna... E ali dentro... Era o Inferno mais próximo do Céu.

A anjo ouve passos e se levanta, colocando a mão na katana, preparando-se para o que fosse. Uma sombra... Familiar...

-_ Mika-chan...?_ – Ela pergunta em tom baixo.

Um jovem ruivo apareceu diante dela, parecia estar muito bem e sorria satisfeito.

-_ Yo! _– O jovem cumprimentou.

-_ Mika-chan! _– A menina pulou nos braços do garoto, quase fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e derrubar a espada.

-_ Ei... Que isso. Ficamos minutos longe um do outro. Ficou doida?_ – Disse o jovem enquanto a abraçava também.

-_ Ainda bem que está bem..._ – Ela aconchegou-se nos braços dele.

Michael afastou um pouco e encarou-a nos olhos. Pouco a pouco se aproximou do rosto dela e beijou sua face, fazendo com que Haruka corasse. Logo, avançou em seus lábios e foi levando-a devagar para o "berço" das raízes da enorme árvore e encostando-a contra uma das raízes.

-_ Mi... Mika-chan... Pare com isso..._ – Ela disse entre os beijos que trocavam suavemente.

-_ Pare de mentir, Haruka... Você não quer que eu pare..._ – Ele desceu seus beijos ao pescoço da menina, o que fez ela corar mais e se assustar.

-_ Mika-chan! Está indo longe demais...!_ – A menina gritou, tentando empurrá-lo.

-_... Pare de me rejeitar, Haruka... _– Ele disse enquanto descia vagarosamente seus beijos.

A menina sentiu seu coração acelerar loucamente. Tinha algo de errado naquilo... Aquelas palavras não eram do Michael que conhecia e... Como ele estava totalmente limpo do sangue dos monstros? A menina empurrou-o com força, afastando-o um pouco.

-_ Você... Você não é o Michael..._ – A menina tentou se afastar, mas ele prendia suas pernas entre as dele.

-_... Chegou a uma conclusão bem rápido, não...?_ – Ele sorriu sedutor e suas feições mudaram aos poucos...

-_...!!! –_ A menina arregalou os olhos, numa expressão de susto. -_... Você...? Senhor... Daniel...?_

-_... Talvez... Acho que a senhorita me conheceu melhor assim._ – Ele sorriu ajeitando a franja. – _Mas seria melhor... Se me conhecesse assim..._

As feições novamente mudaram... Era quase um ser humano... Quase... Os olhos era inteiramente vermelhos e o rosto e corpo pareciam escamas, havia chifres estranhos e quebrados e suas mãos possuíam garras, assim como os ombros, os cotovelos e os joelhos. Era um dos seres da fronteira?

-_ Quem... Quem é você? O que você é?... O que quer de mim?_ – A menina perguntou assustada, sem tentar se afastar, conhecia aquele ser de algum lugar.

-_... Maldade... Não se lembra de mim...?_ – Ele acariciou os cabelos e a face da menina, num gesto carinhoso. –_ Na verdade... Como poderia, não é mesmo? Minha doce, linda e pequena Haruka..._

-_... De onde... Nos conhecemos...?_ – Ela perguntou nervosa.

- _De onde...? Devo dizer que... Bem antes de me apresentar como Daniel... E o que quero de você? Ter de volta o que desde o início sempre foi meu, só meu. Você, minha doce e pura anjo._ – Suas feições mudaram novamente. –_ Mas sei que neste rosto é bem mais fácil... Né, Haruka?_ – Um sorriso sarcástico apareceu num rosto de um jovem ruivo que tinha um dragão tatuado do rosto ao tórax.

-_ Não... Não compreendo._ – Haruka desviou o olhar para não encarar "Michael" nos olhos.

-_ Vai compreender... Quando se lembrar..._ – O suposto Michael puxou-a pelo queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo e se aproximou ao rosto dela novamente.

A anjo sentiu seu coração acelerar e fechou os olhos com força, tentando se afastar... Era tão real... Aquele rosto, o cheiro, a mão que puxava-a pelo queixo...

-_... Mi... Mika-chan..._ – Lágrimas escorreram por sua face e "Michael" tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

Início do Flashback

Uma criancinha andava por uma floresta densa, de paisagem morta... Por que estava ali? Novamente perdida sempre distraída, por isso, sempre perdida. Sentiu um aperto em seu coração, queria ver o garoto ruivo novamente, ao menos assim poderia se sentir mais segura e perderia o medo da solidão, procurando energias nele... Poderia estar sendo mesquinha e egoísta? Talvez... Nem ao menos se apresentara a ele...

Ela continuou andando até encontrar uma clareira e avistar um estranho ser encostado em uma árvore. Estava ensangüentado. A menina correu até ele e o observou com um olhar de preocupação.

-_ Está tudo bem com você?_ – A menina perguntou, tirando um lenço do bolso e tentando limpar o sangue do rosto daquela criatura.

-_... Quem...?_ – Um olho se entreabriu, não possuía forças.

-_ Meu nome é Haruka! Prazer em conhecê-lo... Senhor...?_ – Ela perguntou curiosa enquanto continuava os cuidados.

-_... Eu... Não tenho nome... _– Respondeu o ser, fechando os olhos.

-_ Hm... Tudo bem. Eu sei o que fazer para você melhorar._ – Ela abriu as asas e juntou as mãos, parecia rezar.

A menina realizou um encantamento, utilizando magia branca para curá-lo.

-_ Pronto! Agora você vai ficar bom logo... Não se preocupe._ – A menina sorriu acolhedora.

Fim do Flashback

A menina arregalou os olhos e empurrou o jovem ruivo, sua respiração era ofegante e as lágrimas já não caiam mais.

-_ Você... É aquele ser que eu salvei... Quando era pequena..._ – Ela afirmou com certa surpresa.

-_ Mostrou-se habilidosa desde pequena... Almas que recebem encantamentos diferentes de sua natureza acabam desenvolvendo algo. É basicamente uma troca, em minha alma, naquele momento, ganhei algo seu que me fez desenvolver a habilidade de copiar outros corpos e você... Recebeu algo que eu também posso controlar._ – Ele sorriu desdenhoso e voltou a sua forma original.

-_ Eu... Tenho algo seu em mim?... E algo que você pode controlar...?_ – A menina perguntou sem entender.

-_ A sua doença, minha querida. Naquele momento, você se tornou minha, somente e unicamente minha... Porque se fosse de outro, não possuiria mais vida para isso._ – Ele sorriu satisfeito. –_ Esqueça aquele Michael. Seja minha e eu posso salvá-la!_ – O ser apoio as mãos nas raízes, prendendo a garota e encarando-a nos olhos de modo sedutor.

-_... Obrigado pela ajuda!_ – Um certo jovem ruivo ensangüentado e sorrindo sarcástico, cortou os braços do monstro precisamente, para não machucar a menina.

-_... Mika... Chan?_ – A menina olhou surpresa, enquanto o monstro gritava de dor, o jovem que havia pulado desferindo o corte.

-_ Só uma novidade pra você. A Haruka não é sua! Essa decisão não cabe a você, besta._ – Ele apontou a espada para o ser. "_Mas é lógico que eu sei que ela **será** minha..._" Ele pensou consigo mesmo, sorrindo.

-_ Ela é **minha**! Por direito, ela é minha, veja!_ – O monstro gritou enquanto se ajoelhava ao chão tentando conter a dor.

Haruka sentiu a falta de ar invadir seu corpo e a tontura fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de joelhos no chão. Michael logo se ajoelhou diante dela, tentando ajudá-la.

-_ Haruka! Seu...!! Desgraçado!_ – Michael avançou com toda sua força contra o monstro e uma explosão ocorreu.

* * *

Agora o Anjo do Fogo segurava o monstro ensangüentado pelo pescoço. "_Vou te fazer sofrer. Ah, vou! Vou enforcá-lo, esquartejá-lo e torná-lo pó até não sobrar nem alma para contar história! Cê não vai ser nem merda do que cê é agora! Vai se arrepender de tê-la feito sofrer!!!_" Era tudo o que repetia em sua mente, então ele posicionou a espada na garganta do estranho ser.

-_ Espere! Não vê...? Só eu posso curá-la!_ – O monstro disse em tom nervoso.

Michael voltou à racionalidade (se é que ele tem isso...) por um instante e seu olhar voltou-se à menina caída ao chão, tinha falta de ar, respirava com dificuldade e estava muito pálida, parecia que desapareceria a qualquer toque... Michael sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo e por um instante teve medo e hesitou.

-_ Não vê? Agora, solte-me, entendeu...? Terá de me obedecer se quiser vê-la curada._

Michael não pôde evitar a confusão que sentia em sua mente, tudo girava, não conseguia pensar, nunca fora para isso... Estava louco para matá-lo... Mas... Se realmente só ele pudesse curá-la? Mesmo que ele o matasse... Ela... Ela estaria...

-_... Não... Mika-chan... Não é... Verdade..._ – A menina falou com a voz fraca, tentando se levantar do chão. –_ Eu posso sentir... A mentira sair dos lábios dele... Não acredi..._

-_ Cale-se!!_ – O monstro gritou e a menina caiu ao chão novamente, parecia sofrer muito mais e que o ar não podia alcançar seus pulmões.

Michael direcionou todo seu ódio ao que acabara de ver. A dor da menina, não podia sentir, mas não suportava vê-la daquele modo. Seu olhar louco pousou no ser a sua frente e voltou a apertar seu pescoço com muita força, o que o fez gritar.

-_ Você...! Não vai sobrar nem pó!_ – Michael enfiou a espada na garganta do monstro, o que fez sangue jorrar e espirrar em seu rosto e corpo, depois assistiu o demônio queimar até virar cinzas.

Michael correu o olhar até a menina... Estava no chão, encolhida, não se movia... Seu coração parou por instantes, tinha medo que a cena no parque se repetisse... Que o calor de seu corpo esvaísse aos poucos e, desta vez, em seus braços... De ver seu sorriso morrer... De nunca mais poder sentir o calor de seu abraço ou da pequena mão que segurava até algum tempo atrás...

O Anjo do Fogo aproximou-se com passos leves, vagarosos... Seu coração apertava a cada passo e sentia um nó na garganta. Queria gritar o nome dela, não conseguia. Queria correr até ela e abraçá-la, não conseguia. A espada caiu ao chão, não tinha forças, tinha apenas medo pela primeira vez em sua vida.

"_Abra os olhos, Haruka... Eu não quero verificar para ter certeza... Estou... Com medo..._" Ele admitiu no silêncio de seus pensamentos e se ajoelhou ao lado da menina. Estendeu a mão devagar para alcançar a dela... Quando tocou sua mão, ela moveu os dedos e uma sensação de alívio passou por seu corpo. Michael acomodou-a, encostando-a nas raízes. Não tinha coragem de abraçá-la com aquele sangue imundo em seu corpo, então apenas acariciou a face dela, tentando não sujá-la.

-_... Eu não consigo mudar isso, por mais que tente ou deseje, Haruka. Cê corresponde aos meus beijos, mas tá sempre fugindo... Eu não consigo ter certeza... E é a única coisa de que tenho medo... Essa sensação estranha. Não consigo mudar..._ – As lágrimas desceram pela face, estava sendo totalmente sincero, sem dizer da boca para fora como sempre fazia, estava fazendo uma confissão de seu primeiro amor... Esperando que fosse eterno e único.

* * *

Haruka despertou e esfregou os olhos, de repente se lembrou daquele estranho ser e pulou do chão, procurando por Michael e encontrando o ruivinho encostado numa das raízes mais próximas da entrada do "berço".

-_ Mika-chan! O que está fazendo aí?_ – A menina perguntou cutucando-o no ombro.

-_ Esperando a dorminhoca acordar._ – Respondeu ele, bocejando.

- _Ei!_ – A menina ia reclamar da resposta, mas notou como estava ensangüentado e puxou seu braço. –_ Se machucou?_ – Ela perguntou, olhando para ver se não havia nenhum corte ou similares.

-_ Nem... Tá achando que eu sou quem?!_ – Ele perguntou, puxando o braço de volta. –_ Vamos embora, to cansado já, cê dorme demais._ – Ele disse com tédio começando a andar.

-_ Mas eu só estava preocupada!_ – Ela seguiu-o de perto com um sorriso no rosto.

Aquele sim... Era o Michael que conhecia...

"_Talvez, um dia... Se tudo isso acabar... Eu tenha coragem de dizer... Àquele menino ruivinho que treinava sozinho todo dia... Que eu o admiro muito... Que ele se tornou minha força para continuar andando... E que... De algum modo... Há muito tempo atrás... Eu já estava apaixonada por ele..._"

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Sem comentários para esse capítulo... Amei escrevê-lo... Foi muito lindo!

Ah, como perceberam, atualizei dois capítulos de uma vez. Perdoem-me pelo grande atraso.

Por favor, deixem review para esta pobre autora xD

Bai bai!


	12. Confissões e Sussurros

**Capítulo 12**

Michael e Haruka andavam, lado a lado, porém sem trocar uma palavra. O Anjo do Fogo tinha um olhar tenso e não parecia pensar no presente momento, a menina achava tudo aquilo muito estranho, Michael andava preocupado e tenso, não parecia o garoto explosivo que conhecia.

-_ Mika-chan, está tudo bem com você...?_ – Ela perguntou e o garoto pegou-a pelo pulso puxando-a.

-_ Vamos pra minha casa..._ – Ele disse, sem olhar para a menina, apenas puxava-a sem deixar chance de recusar.

-_ Mas! Mas eu estou imunda! As roupas, as asas, totalmente suja de sangue. Preciso voltar pra casa, Mika-chan!_ – Ela tentou puxar o braço pelo qual era levada.

-_ Não se preocupa... Cê faz isso em casa também._ – Ele afirmou sem se preocupar ou ao menos pensar direito.

* * *

Estava o casal de anjos parado a porta de uma mansão enorme (Será que o Mika vive numa mansão? O.o) que lembrava a mansão de Raphael, era bela e bem estruturada, mas parecia um lugar um pouco descuidado, o jardim era imenso, mas havia várias árvores que, apesar de possuírem folhas, tinha seu tronco suavemente queimado... Tudo lá parecia estar sendo restaurado de uma grande queimada.

-_ Entra. Nossa, faz tempo que eu não vinha pra essa joça._ – Michael olhou a sala completamente bagunçada, com várias coisas jogadas ao chão.

-_ Mika... Chan... Como você consegue viver nessa bagunça?_ – A menina olhou incrédula a sala de entrada.

-_ Ahn? Quem falou que eu vivo aqui? Aqui é muito chato, nunca tem nada pra fazer._ – Ele se jogou num sofá.

-_ Ahh... Tudo bem, então... Vou tomar banho... Onde fica o banheiro?_ – Ela olhou, tentando enxergar algo além de coisas ao chão.

-_ Ahh, é só subir as escadas, cê encontra ele no corredor... Acho..._ – Michael pensou por instantes.

-_ Tá, pode deixar que eu acho..._ – Haruka começou a subir as escadas, mas parou e se virou para o jovem ruivo. -_... Não me diz que... O banheiro também tá nesse estado...? O que vou encontrar lá? Com certeza não tem móveis pra bagunçar no banheiro, só..._ – O rosto da menina corou, as palavras escaparam de seus lábios sem pensar.

-_ Heim...? Que nada, eu volto pra tomar banho pelo menos, né. Lá não tem nada._ – Ele se espreguiçou no sofá.

* * *

Haruka estava tomando seu banho em água morna. O banheiro era grande tinha banheira, chuveiro e várias toalhas limpas... Alguém arrumava aquilo para ele? Mas por que a sala continuava naquele estado? A menina deixou a água escorrer por todo seu corpo, o banho era maravilhoso. Após o bom banho, ela desligou o chuveiro e puxou uma das toalhas brancas, se secando e depois se enrolando na toalha.

Naquele instante, a porta do banheiro se abriu e um garoto ruivo com cara de tédio entrou no banheiro, trazendo algo em suas mãos. Sem nem ao menos notar que a garota já havia saído do banho.

-_ Olha, Haruka. Esqueci que cê não tinha roupas pra usar então pode pegar essas aqui emprestado e..._ - Quando direcionou seu olhar para o lado do chuveiro viu uma menina olhando-o, surpresa, e por instantes eles se encararam.

No segundo seguinte o rosto dos dois coraram bruscamente e se viraram de costas um para o outro. Michael olhava fixamente a parede do banheiro sem acreditar na ousadia de sua burrice ao não ter nem batido a porta para verificar se poderia entrar.

-_ Eh... Ah... Tá aqui as roupas. Foi mal._ – Ele deixou as roupas no canto da pia e saiu do banheiro sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Haruka desceu as escadas em direção a enorme sala onde Michael se encontrava. Assim que desceu, Michael passou por ela e se direcionou ao banheiro sem trocar qualquer palavra com a menina.

Haruka escondeu os risos e se sentou no sofá, mas ao olhar a sala bagunçada, levantou-se e começou a arrumar a sala. Foi à cozinha atrás de uma vassoura, arrumou os móveis caídos, recolheu as coisas quebradas, pegou um espanador, limpou os sofás e tomou gosto pelo passatempo que havia arranjado. Sorrindo, foi terminar de arrumar o resto das coisas, cantarolando uma canção desconhecida.

* * *

Michael estava de olhos fechados, tomando um banho gelado para esfriar sua cabeça dos recentes acontecimentos. Depois, jogou-se na banheira, se encostando num canto e olhando para a água turva, lembrou de Haruka e a imagem que veio a cabeça foi a menina de toalha, encarando-o com o rosto corado... A toalha era consideravelmente comprida, não...? Michael balançou a cabeça, como era capaz de pensar algo assim dela?! Ele esfregou a mão nos cabelos molhados, fazendo-os voltar a ficarem totalmente desarrumados.

Encostou-se a banheira, mas logo se levantou impaciente, odiava ficar parado. Pegou a toalha e se secou, vestiu a roupa habitual, uma camisa preta aberta e uma calça comprida na qual ele pisava suavemente na barra do calcanhar, e se direcionou a sala, percebendo que havia movimentação lá embaixo e que os pés da escada estavam limpos, ele se apressou, descendo dois degraus em cada passo de seus pés descalços.

Quando olhou a sala, só pôde ficar paralisado, estava tudo arrumado na sala, seu olhar percorreu o local e ele encontrou a menina arrumando uma prateleira baixa, ali agachada. Ela percebeu o garoto, levantou-se, virando para olhá-lo.

-_ Mika-chan!_ – Ela disse sorrindo alegremente, estava muito animada e nada entediada.

-_ Haruka... Cê arrumou tudo isso?_ – Ele perguntou olhando assustado ainda o ambiente. Parecia perdido, era acostumado com a bagunça do local.

-_ Ah, sim! Eu pensei que ficaria entediada, então comecei a arrumar, aí gostei e comecei a arrumar tudo._ – Ela sorriu contagiante e colocou o espanados no ombro.

Michael só notara agora as roupas largas dele que ela usava. Uma camisa branca, a qual ela não fechara totalmente, deixando a gola suavemente larga e embaixo também aberto, os shorts pretos que para ele eram curtos para facilitar sua movimentação, nela era largo e, só por causa do cinto se prendia a sua fina cintura. O jovem não pôde evitar corar, ela estava... Linda...

-_ Não quer me dar uma mãozinha? Depois eu faço algo para comermos, tem muita coisa na dispensa. Coisas recentes... Afinal, vem alguém aqui arrumar alguns pedaços dessa casa, Mika-chan?_ – Ela disse enquanto caminhava em direção a cozinha para arrumar por lá.

-_ Eu sei lá._ – Ele respondeu, afastando seus tolos pensamentos e seguindo-a.

-_ Hm, tudo bem, vamos arrumar isso tudo logo. Coloca esses montes de coisa na pia, depois eu lavo. _– Ela riu, enquanto começou a limpar a mesa e Michael a colocar a louça empoeirada e suja na pia.

* * *

No final, a menina fizera uma verdadeira e maravilhosa refeição que o anjo ruivo degustou com muito prazer. Após todo o trabalho, ambos se jogaram no sofá da sala, exaustos pelo dia de caçada, somado a limpeza da casa, isso só no andar de baixo, ainda havia trabalho a ser feito.

-_ Nossa... Dá pra se ter uma verdadeira vida de rei aqui dentro!_ – Ela riu, zombando das regalias que o garoto tinha e não aproveitava.

-_... Sei não... É chato ficar aqui._ – Ele disse suspirando satisfeito pela comida.

-_ Isso é porque você fica sozinho! Passarei a vir mais veze..._ – A menina parou a frase no meio e baixou o olhar, levando ao corpo, sua doença...

-_... Venha._ – Michael desviou o olhar da menina tristonha. – _Venha quantas outras vezes quiser._ – Ele se levantou e coçou a cabeça. "_Aqui é sempre vazio, por isso odeio ficar aqui. Falta coisa mais do que em qualquer outro lugar._"

-_... Tá. Vamos ao andar de cima! Tem o quarto do Mika-chan para arrumarmos ainda!_ – A menina se levantou e subiu as escadas com o jovem atrás dela, em desânimo puro.

O quarto estava incrivelmente bagunçado, não havia uma coisa se quer no lugar, talvez apenas as roupas no armário, mas estava escancarado e bagunçado do mesmo modo. A menina arregaçou as mangas da camisa e o garoto suspirou em tédio.

* * *

Quando o serviço terminou, os dois deitaram-se na imensa cama, exaustos e ofegantes. Depois começaram a rir e conversar sobre quaisquer bobagens, até que um momento de silêncio se fez e eles permaneceram se olhando... Ambos deitados na cama, a face da menina corou e ela se moveu.

-_ Acho melhor eu ir pra casa. Tá muito tarde._ – Ela se virou de costas e ia se levantar da cama, mas dois braços a envolveram pela cintura, não deixando que saísse dali.

-_ É, tá tarde. Vamos dormir._ – Michael encostou sua cabeça nas costas da menina e fechou os olhos.

-_ Mi-Mika-chan! E-Eu vou pra casa, não precisa._ – Ela tentou tirar os braços que a envolviam enquanto seu rosto corava mais.

-_ Não precisa mesmo... Eu quero..._ – Ele disse de olhos fechados, enquanto puxava-a para mais perto.

- _Q-Quer...? Quer... O quê...?_ – Ela perguntou em tom nervoso.

-_ Que fique aqui comigo._ – Ele sussurrou, sem hesitar. "_Não estou pronto... Nem se quer pra pensar que posso te perder. Quero que seja só minha, quero que olhe só pra mim! Não percebe? Por favor... Me diga que também quer ser só minha, olhe para mim e sorria de um jeito único que me faça sentir... Que não vou te perder..._" O anjo pensou consigo mesmo enquanto respirava o suave perfume dos cabelos da menina.

-_... Mika-chan..._ – Haruka parou de reagir e não se moveu por instantes, segurando os braços que a envolviam com carinho, como se pedisse para que não a soltasse também. -_... Boa noite..._

* * *

Desta vez, quem abriu os olhos primeiro foi o jovem anjo, que, lembrando-se que ela estava ali, não se moveu. Ainda estava olhando as costas da menina e a preguiça tomava conta de seu corpo, então demorou a perceber que estavam muito mais colados do que quando dormiram, o que fez com que ele corasse muito.

Michael percebeu que uma de suas pernas estava entre as dela, podia sentir o calor de suas peles se tocando e quase se afastou bruscamente quando percebeu que uma de suas mãos estava por baixo da camisa meio aberta da menina, tocando sua barriga macia. O jovem tentou nem ao menos respirar, estava encabulado, fechou os olhos novamente, com força, desejando que fosse só um sonho.

Mais um tempo se passou e o garoto conseguiu se acostumar à idéia, ao menos enquanto ela não chamasse pelo seu nome, aí sim seria a hora de entrar em pânico... Mas, só naquele momento, ela era sua. Ninguém jamais tocaria sua pele daquele modo, ninguém dormiria ao lado dela daquele modo... Ninguém nunca seria capaz de ter tantos beijos dela sem serem ditos amantes... Ninguém... Ao menos, aquela Haruka era sua e de mais ninguém.

-_... Haruka..._ – Ele sussurrou quase inaudível, mas percebeu que o corpo da jovem havia aumentado de temperatura e que parecia estar arrepiada. –_ Ha-Haruka! Cê tá acordada?!_ – Um Michael corado se afastou dela bruscamente, se levantando da cama.

A menina não se movia, estava de costas para ele ainda, mas após alguns segundos ela se virou e fitou o teto do quarto. Seu rosto estava completamente corado e ela abraçou os próprios braços. Michael permaneceu ali, olhando assustado e corado, a menina que não disse uma palavra, nem se quer o encarou ou disse um "Bom dia".

-_... Eh... Bom dia...?_ – Ele questionou as próprias palavras por não raciocinar direito, seu pensamento ainda estava preso à pele e cheiro da menina.

-_... Acho que vou arrumar o resto dos cômodos aqui em cima... Pelo menos assim eu agradeço pela estadia._ – Ela levantou-se da cama, sem olhá-lo.

Michael não saberia dizer se ela estava com vergonha pela cena ou se estava o rejeitando por ter sussurrado seu nome em seu ouvido. Ele apenas a viu deixando o aposento e ele se acalmou, se jogando na cama novamente. De onde surgiam tantos pensamentos sobre ela nessa cabeça que nunca gostara de pensar?

Não importava. Precisava esquecer... Quanto mais pensasse nela, maior era o impacto que vinha ao seu coração ao pensar que amanhã poderia perdê-la. Preferia pensar que nada havia, que estava apenas vivendo um romance alheio – que no fundo desejava que fosse eterno. – e que no fim tudo seria o mesmo. Ele, o grupo de rebeldes, a fronteira, muito sangue e diversão, Raphael... Raphael... Não suportaria ver o amigo se algo desse errado! Explodiria a cara dele.

Michael se levantou e deu um forte soco na cama. Quanto mais pensava, pior a situação se tornava. Por isso odiava pensar. Era melhor tomar um banho frio e relaxar. O jovem ruivo se direcionou ao banheiro e ligou o chuveiro gelado. Por que ela reagira daquela forma? Parecia tão encabulada, mais do que as outras vezes. Michael fechou os olhos e molhou a face.

"_Não faz sentido... Eu só disse o nome dela... É claro que quando tem beijo ela também fica com vergonha... Mas dessa vez eu não fiz nada de mais!_" Ele pensou consigo mesmo e depois sua mente ficou vazia por um momento. Repentinamente, um pensamento veio à mente. Não era que ela não gostasse daquilo... Talvez, era justamente porque tinha gostado! Assim como os beijos, assim como quando ele dizia aquelas palavras de torná-la só sua!

Michael saiu do banho e nem ao menos se enxugou direito, colocou a calça e de toalha nos ombros e cabelos molhados, saiu do banheiro, procurando a menina pelos quartos. O corredor, já estava limpo, o primeiro quarto após o seu também, mas o seguinte tinha a porta entreaberta. O anjo espiou curioso pela porta e viu a menina cantarolando e dançando, parecia se divertir muito, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava o quarto... Era tão graciosa...

Seus pequenos pés pararam diante do armário bagunçado e ela apenas suspirou e começou a arrumá-lo. Então, Michael entrou no quarto de modo silencioso e se aproximou vagaroso a ela. Como a menina estava distraída nem percebeu o jovem Anjo do Fogo se aproximar e só se deu conta quando ele a abraçou pelas costas mesmo, soprando em seu ouvido, o que fez ela se assustar, soltando uma exclamação.

-_ M-Mi... Mi-Mika-chan! O que pensa que está fazendo?!_ – A menina tentou se soltar dele, enquanto seu rosto corou rapidamente.

-_ Está gaga...? _– ele perguntou irônico, sorrindo. -_... Haruka..._ – Ele sussurrou lentamente o nome da menina em seu ouvido.

Haruka sentiu a face corar a ponto de explodir. Seu coração batia acelerado, podia sentir sua camisa umedecer suavemente em contato com o corpo do jovem, podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, das mãos que a envolviam, de sua respiração amena próxima ao ouvido. Estava extasiada no paraíso de seu profundo sentimento que ainda não tivera coragem de revelar.

-_... Me... Me solte, Mika-chan... Por favor._ – Ela pediu em tom baixo, não conseguia forças para puxar as mãos que a envolviam tão carinhosamente.

-_... Cê quer realmente que eu te solte... Haruka...?_ – Michael estava adorando dar uma certa ênfase ao modo suave e sensual de chamá-la ao ouvido. Ele pôde sentir o corpo da menina estremecer e se arrepiar.

A menina ficara sem resposta, não queria ser solta, mas não podia se entregar àquela loucura... E se no final restassem apenas mágoas? Tinha medo daquele sentimento, fugira com todas suas forças dele durante anos e anos e, mesmo assim, ainda não estava pronta para enfrentá-lo. As palavras não sairiam de sua boca, o que gostaria de realmente dizer jamais poderia ser traduzido em palavras e tinha medo de atos... Ações erradas eram piores do que palavras na maioria das circunstâncias.

-_... Cê não quer, né...? Tô errado? _– Ele soprou de leve no ouvido da menina novamente.

Aquilo parecia tortura para a jovem. Aquele modo sensual e ao mesmo tempo infantil dele dizer as palavras. Não suportaria mais. Haruka fechou os olhos com força.

-_... P-Por favor, Mika-chan... Me solte..._ – Ela repetiu em vão.

-_... Sabe, Haruka... Eu adoro te sentir assim... Nos meus braços... Sentir que posso carregá-la e te ter aqui... Eu disse que nesses dois dias cê seria só minha, não é?... Minha..._ – Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela e beijou sua orelha, descendo aos poucos até o ombro.

Ele tinha certeza, ela adorava ser chamada num sussurro suave... Mesmo que jamais admitisse, ele podia sentir. Michael levou a mão direita que a abraçava até o tórax da menina, na região do coração. Não havia malícia em seus atos, queria sentir. Queria saber se o coração dela estava acelerado como o seu, desejando muito mais do que apenas esse jogo de conhecimento entre os dois.

A menina arregalou os olhos e segurou a mão que subia vagarosamente por seu corpo. Aquele não era o Michael que conhecia, ele não era daquele modo, jamais faria aquilo com ela... Ao menos, não daquele modo.

-_... Quero sentir o seu coração, Haruka..._ – Ele disse em tom baixo ainda, olhando as mãos dos dois unidas próximo ao coração dela.

-_ Mika-chan... Pare com isso... Não parece você assim..._ – Ela olhou a mão que segurava, não precisara de força pra pará-lo. Bastou apenas um toque.

-_ Haruka... Me beija..._ – Ele respirou o perfume do pescoço da menina.

A menina não pôde evitar virar o rosto para encará-lo com surpresa, nesse pequeno instante ele puxou o rosto da menina com a mão esquerda, soltando-a do abraço, mas beijando seu queixo e subindo vagaroso até seus lábios e beijando-a com carinho. Suas palavras eram inocentes, como as de uma criança... Mas possuía um peso de impacto incrivelmente grande. A menina segurou a mão direita dele, entrelaçando os dedos, não desejava fugir. Não daria mais certo. Provavelmente estava escrito em seu rosto o quanto gostava dele, mas não era o suficiente...

Queria que ele fosse capaz de ver muito mais do que um "gostar". Ela o admirava, sua força, seu jeito de ser, suas palavras... Queria que ele enxergasse muito além daquilo. Se tudo se perdesse no "gostar", ele simplesmente a esqueceria? Não desejava mais isso... Se não podia apagar... Queria que ele guardasse-a para sempre como uma boa lembrança em seu coração... Era isso que realmente desejava, era isso o que tinha medo de não atingir. Não precisava que ele a amasse como ela o amava. Precisava apenas que ele jamais se esquecesse daquele pouco tempo em que realmente conviveram. Todas as alegrias, todas as angústias... Para se tornarem boas lembranças... Caso nunca mais pudessem se ver ou se tocar.

As lágrimas desceram a face da pequena anjo, morrendo no silêncio dos lábios unidos. Michael apartou o beijo e limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela, recolhendo-as com os lábios, até chegar aos olhos dela, beijando-os com carinho, depois ele se afastou da face da menina um pouco.

Haruka abriu os olhos e as lágrimas caíram mais e mais por sua face. Precisava dizer a verdade... Poderia ser sua última chance. Ao menos, contar a verdade sobre a mentira que disse a ele no parque... Haruka o encarou nos olhos e, num raio de luz, teve a impressão de que não seria necessário confessar nada. Como se ao se tocarem, ao colarem seus lábios, ele tivesse o poder de ver tudo o que se passava dentro dela. A menina apenas baixou a cabeça no tórax do jovem e se aconchegou aos braços calorosos dele, ouvindo o coração dele bater tranqüilamente. Como um impulso, ela levou a mão ao próprio coração e, para sua surpresa, batia tranqüilamente, como se não houvesse preocupações... Apenas eles dois...

_**Continua...**_

-----------------------

Aaah, não... Poxa vida, o Mika-chan está crescendo T-T que tristeza... Tá, mas é lindo do mesmo modo xDD

Ah, devem ter percebido que esse cap ficou suavemente mais longo, não? o.õ Normalmente dá 7 páginas e para na metade da sétima... Desta vez veio até o meio da 8ª. Isso sem contar que certos diálogos são curtos e ocupam grande espaço, mas...

Tudo bem, tudo bem! Tenho uma novidade! Caso dê tudo certo, antes de terminar esta fic, estarei apresentando para vocês a Haruka em desenho xD e o Mika também, se der tudo certo... Não depositem lá muita confiança porque não depende só de mim, ok? O.o (Eu não tenho scanner... Tive que pedir a uma pessoa.)

Ah, deixem reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew, como podem ver, o grande final se aproxima!! Será que a Haru-chan vai continuar viva?! Ou será que o Mika vai ser fadado a viver o resto da eternidade sem ao menos vê-la?... Não percam o(s) próximo(s) capítulo(s) de Ienakkata Kotoba!!! (... Eu sempre quis dizer isso...hihihi...e eu não faço idéia de onde isso vai terminar O.o Não tinha feito planos pra tudo isso... As idéias fluíram... Perdão, perdão...)

Bom, é só (Só?! Ainda diz só?!) por esse cap.

Muitíssimo obrigada por lerem.

Bai bai!


	13. Melodia de Amor

**Capítulo 13**

O Assiah estava tranqüilo, já era primavera no Japão. As pessoas faziam piqueniques e se divertiam em parques, passeando o dia todo, olhando as belíssimas flores, principalmente as cerejeiras, grande atração da primavera japonesa... A flor de sakura. O lago de um parque público enorme estava infestado de pétalas de sakura. Parecia que alguém havia montado, cada pétala que flutuava sobre as águas, cada pétala que caia, onde caia... Era mais que perfeito.

Duas pessoas andavam pela passarela do parque. A menina que tinha cabelos curtos e escuros não conseguia tirar os olhos do lago e nem das pessoas que se divertiam tanto. Desta vez ela estava usando um vestido branco com detalhes em azul claro na parte inferior do vestido, dando uma impressão de leveza. O garoto tentava desviar o olhar dela, não conseguiria disfarçar caso ela o olhasse, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e quanto mais se esforçava para isso, mais era fácil de perceber o olhar dele se voltando em direção dela.

A menina levou o olhar até o garoto e seus olhares se cruzaram, ele estava corado e a menina sorriu para ele.

- _Mika-chan? Algo de errado?_ – Ela perguntou em inocência para o jovem que vestia preto da cabeça aos pés, como sempre.

-_ Não, nada._ – Ele desviou o olhar novamente, tentando aparentar tédio.

Um grupo de garotos se aproximou na direção deles e pararam o olhar na menina. Por que isso sempre acontecia? Tinha tantas garotas por aí, por que justamente ela? Michael segurou a mão da menina, seu olhar não parecia nada infantil como o de antes, era um olhar de tédio e suavemente sarcástico.

-_ Olha só... Por que a garotinha não larga o "maninho" e vem andar com a gente?_ – O jovem à frente do grupo falou e os outros riram.

-_ Não, obrigada. Não gosto de más companhias._ – Ela encarou o primeiro garoto com um olhar firme.

-_ Ahaha! Como se seu "irmãozinho" fosse menos má companhia que a gente._ – O jovem riu.

As palavras deveriam ser provavelmente por olhar Michael fisicamente. O olhar sarcástico, as roupas pretas, a tatuagem, o cabelo arrepiado, estava na cara que não era um menino nada bonzinho muito menos um anjinho. Ele segurou a mão da menina com força, parecia se esforçar para se controlar e parecia pressionar os dentes com força, quase rangendo.

-_ Olha, deixa esse seu "irmãozinho baixinho" aí e vem com a gente, querida._ – Um dos jovens do grupo pegou a outra mão livre da menina.

Não durou nem instantes aquele contato e o garoto já estava deitado ao chão, se contorcendo de dor, porque Michael entrara na frente e chutara a cara do atrevido. Assim, abraçando a menina, em forma de proteção.

-_ Não cheguem perto. A Haruka é minha única... E ninguém me chama de baixinho!_ – Ele disse de modo infantil, como uma criança egoísta, o que fez a menina corar.

-_ Hahaha! O baixinho quer briga!_ – Os jovens iam partir para cima do garoto...

Um guarda do parque apareceu e não deixou que a briga continuasse. Pediu desculpas ao casal e levou o grupo de jovens para uma delegacia. Michael continuava abraçado à menina que estava apenas parada, observando o que se passava. Minha única...? Não acreditava que ele havia dito aquilo em público...

Início do Flashback

-_ Haruka... Vamos ao passear no Assiah?_ – Michael perguntou à menina em seus braços, agora que estava mais tranqüila.

-_... Mika-chan... Antes disso... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa._ – A menina forçou o rosto contra o corpo dele, tentando esconder a face corada.

Michael puxou o rosto dela para que pudesse encará-la nos olhos. Haruka sentiu um frio percorrê-la. Tinha a impressão de que aquele era um novo Michael. Um Michael que estava amadurecendo, que não era mais a criança explosiva e bagunceira. Um Michael que havia se declarado para ela e apesar de tê-lo rejeitado, ele sabia que ela o amava. Deixando de ser o Michael insensível e que odiava ficar percebendo detalhes minuciosos sobre os outros.

-_... Me promete que não vai deixar de ser você..._ – Ela disse com as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos novamente, tinha medo de não conhecer esse Michael que estava crescendo.

-_... Ninguém nunca deixa de ser quem é, Haruka. Não precisa esquentar com isso. Por mais que pareça que mude, o essencial nunca muda._ – Ele sorriu aliviado e soltou-a do abraço. –_ É melhor ir se arrumar... Eu não terei culpa se chegar em sua casa e te ver em roupas de baixo._ – Ele mostrou a língua e deixou o aposento.

A menina ficou paralisada. Era uma criança inocente? Ou um adolescente pervertido...? Agora não importava, a menina se recuperou das palavras e se apressou a deixar a casa do amigo, não pôde evitar rir daquelas palavras.

Naquele instante, enquanto voltava para a própria casa ela se deu conta do significado das palavras dele... Eram palavras do Michael. Do único Michael que existia no Mundo Celestial, com certeza... Com o jeito infantil e travesso... Misturado a maturidade que crescia dentro dele... Afinal, "o essencial nunca muda".

Fim do Flashback

Com certeza, era isso o que estava acontecendo. Aquele egoísmo infantil misturado ao senso de proteção. Ela riu em tom baixo se soltando do abraço e puxando-o pela mão. O vento ameno de primavera passou pelos dois, tornando a imagem dela ainda mais bela.

-_ Vamos andar pelas ruas, Mika-chan._ – Ela falou em tom alegre e eles deixaram o parque.

Nas ruas da cidade tocava uma música, uma música muito bonita que fez a menina fechar os olhos e cantar junto.

"_Asufaruto fukinukero kaze ukete_

_Nanika miushinatte_

_Itsu no hi ka waraenai mainichi ga_

_Bokura nayamaseta..."_

"_Hitori de fusai demo shou ga nai yo ne..."_

"_Sentindo o vento que passa pelo asfalto_

_Perdemos algo_

_Algum dia entre o triste dia-a-dia_

_Nos deixou preocupados..."_

"_Sozinho, não deixando as coisas se aproximarem, mas não tem jeito..."_

Michael apenas a observava cantar de olhos fechados. Estava ventando muito naquele dia, ou seria apenas o vento que dançava nas palavras da voz dela? Não importava... Poderia ficar daquele jeito ao lado dela para sempre, não importava se fossem humanos ou anjos... Ao lado dela, nada que costumava ter valor para ele em dias comuns tinha o mesmo valor. Não havia desejo de guerra, nem sangue... Porque isso a entristecia. Queria apenas aproveitar o tempo ao lado dela... Tornar essa preocupação em algo maravilhoso e diferente.

"_Kono aoi kaze ni nori ano kumo no mukou made_

_Tonde ikou yo subete wasurete_

_Sono tsubasa hirogete tori ni narun da yo_

_Ima kara..."_

"_Vamos subir neste vento azul até além daquela nuvem_

_Vamos voando, esquecendo de tudo_

_Vamos abrir essas asas, nos tornarmos pássaros_

_A partir de agora..."_

A menina segurou as duas mãos dele e sorriu, fazendo o dançar com ela, junto com a música. Michael se sentiu suavemente encabulado. Onde já se vira? O rebelde Anjo do Fogo dançando no meio das ruas com uma menininha? A menina se virou de costas e, por segurar as mãos dele, ele acabou a abraçando e ela apenas sorriu. Então, era essa a intenção dela? Michael sorriu e acomodou a cabeça ao ombro da menina.

"_Kanashimi ya uso no nai dokka no machi made_

_Tonde ikou yo chikara aru kagiri_

_Mada mita koto no nai kagayaite iru kimi no egao ni_

_Ai ni ikou yo..."_

"_Até alguma cidade onde não haja tristeza ou mentira_

_Vamos voando até onde tivermos forças_

_Quero ver o seu sorriso brilhante que ainda não vi_

_Vamos ao amor..."_

A menina deu-lhe um suave beijo no rosto e sorrindo em agradecimento por acolhê-la sempre. Em todos os momentos... Era isso que queria que ele enxergasse... A sua gratidão por tudo, tudo o que haviam vivido.

-_... Haruka... Obrigado..._ – Michael sussurrou para só ela ouvir. Não era todo dia que uma palavra como "aquela" saia de seus lábios e custou-lhe muito para dizer a ela, o que fez a menina se surpreender e deixou-a muito feliz.

"_Doko made mo tsuzuiteru ano sora wa  
Hontou ni dekakute  
Kinou made nayandeta ironna koto  
Bakarashiku natta..."_

"_Modokashii mainichi wa oite ikou..."_

"_Aquele céu infinito_

_É realmente selvagem_

_As várias coisas que nos preocupavam ontem_

_Tornaram-se tão triviais..."_

"_Vamos deixar para trás o dia-a-dia de ansiedade..."_

Haruka se virou para o anjo ruivo, encarando-o nos olhos. Michael não soube como reagir, o olhar dela parecia tão decidido e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil... Como se uma ação pudesse fazer com que sua decisão se esvaísse, então apenas a encarou. Haruka pôde enxergar dentro dos olhos dele, o medo que ele sentia e a vontade de proteger... O medo de perdê-la... E a vontade de protegê-la.

"_Kono aoi kaze ni nori ano niji no mukou made  
Tonde ikou yo, furimukanaide  
Itsumo yume wo miteta shonen no bokura wo  
Sagasou..."_

"_Vamos subir neste vento azul até além daquele arco-íris_

_Vamos voando, sem olhar para trás_

_As crianças que éramos nós, que estavam sempre sonhando_

_Vamos procurar..."_

"_Dare datte dekiru yo, kimi datte dekirunda yo  
Kowagaranaide kokoro hiraite  
Wasurekaketeta kimi dake no nanika ga kanarazu  
Soko ni aru..."_

"_Qualquer um consegue, você também consegue_

_Não tenha medo, abra seu coração_

_A parte que você esqueceu de si mesmo, com certeza_

_Estará lá..."_

O Anjo do Fogo não teve tempo nem para raciocinar... Ela havia beijado-o. Com todo seu carinho, com toda sua pureza e inocência, abraçando-o pela nuca. Não desejava soltá-lo nunca, nunca. Michael não sabia nem como reagir, apenas correspondia àquele louco sonho, era a primeira vez que **ela **havia feito aquilo. Ele pousou uma mão na face da menina, acariciando seus cabelos e sua face, enquanto a outra mão nas costas dela puxava-a para mais perto, não permitiria que ela fugisse depois daquilo, teria muito para explicá-lo.

"_Kono aoi kaze ni nori ano kumo no mukou made_

_Tonde ikou yo subete wasurete_

_Sono tsubasa hirogete tori ni narun da yo_

_Ima kara..."_

"_Vamos subir neste vento azul até além daquela nuvem_

_Vamos voando, esquecendo de tudo_

_Vamos abrir essas asas, nos tornarmos pássaros_

_A partir de agora..."_

"_Kanashimi ya uso no nai dokka no machi made_

_Tonde ikou yo chikara aru kagiri_

_Mada mita koto no nai kagayaite iru kimi no egao ni_

_Ai ni ikou yo..."_

"_Até alguma cidade onde não haja tristeza ou mentira_

_Vamos voando até onde tivermos forças_

_Quero ver o seu sorriso brilhante que ainda não vi_

_Vamos ao amor..."_

-_... Eu..._ – A menina começou, assim que apartou o beijo, mas o jovem colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

Haruka se surpreendeu, o olhar de Michael era tão caloroso, tão acolhedor. Ela fechou os olhos e segurou a mão que tinha um dedo sobre seus lábios.

-_ Promete que vai ser assim... Só pra mim..._ – Ela sussurrou baixinho, só para ele.

-_... Baka._ – O rosto dele corou levemente. – _Eu só sou assim na sua frente._

A menina riu baixinho, e o abraçou com força. O garoto, ainda sem jeito pelo que ela havia dito se surpreendeu, mas depois a abraçou também, dando um suave beijinho em sua cabeça.

-_... Eu te amo, Mika-chan..._

* * *

Consultório do Raphael (Puxa, que saudade!)

-_ Te peguei de novo, seu médico pervertido._ – Disse um ruivo que apareceu na janela do consultório, enquanto Raphael estava aos beijos com uma mulher.

-_ Wah! Quem é esse, Doutor?_ – Ela perguntou, se escondendo atrás dele.

-_ Quem eu sou? Sou o seu pesadelo! E..._ – Michael não pôde terminar a frase, ao descer no chão do aposento.

-_ Mika-chan... Como ainda te sobra tempo pra vir aqui quando a Haruka passa o dia todo com você?_ – Perguntou Raphael.

-_ Não me chame assim!!_ – Ele pegou o amigo pela gola da camisa, enquanto este fazia sinal para que a mulher saísse. -_... Além do mais, a Haruka está dormindo agora._

-_ Você não tem nenhum problema quando é ela quem te chama, né?_ – Perguntou o médico tranqüilo.

-_... É diferente... E você sabe._ – Ele desviou o olhar e soltou o amigo.

-_ Oh... Que tristeza..._ – Disse Raphael se virando de costas com lágrimas nos olhos. –_ O nosso Mika-chan está crescendo._

-_ Cala a boca! Larga de ser fingido!_ – Michael criou um galo na cabeça do amigo.

-_ Não precisava me bater..._ – Agora as lágrimas caiam pela dor. –_ A propósito... Pra que veio?_

Michael desviou o olhar do amigo novamente e se sentou na mesa. Encostando-se a parede de cabeça baixa.

-_ Já deve estar sabendo que a causa da doença da Haruka já se foi, né? Mesmo assim, tá na cara que a doença não saiu dela... O que significa que amanhã realmente é "o dia", né?_

-_ Então você sabia que eu já estava à par de todos os seus atos?... Fiquei preocupado que algo acontecesse com a Haru-chan._ – Ele se acomodou a poltrona, pegando um cigarro.

-_... Fala a verdade... A Haruka vai viver, né?_

-_... As probabilidades são..._ – Raphael meditou um pouco e depois disse: - _Mika-chan, sabe que muita coisa em você mudou depois que conheceu a Haru-chan?_

Michael quase caiu da mesa ao ouvir isso e o silêncio fervendo a sala mostrou que ele não havia gostado da mudança de assunto.

-_ Não, não, Mika-chan... Me ouve só um pouco._

-_ To ouvindo! Desembucha logo!_ – Michael cruzou os braços e se encostou a parede novamente.

-_... Começando pelo que acabou de fazer..._

-_ Ahn? O que tem?_ – A anjo ruivo questionou sem entender.

-_ Inconscientemente, talvez... Mas você sabe. Quanto mais rápido eu disser o que quero, mais rápido você ouvirá o que realmente quer que é saber se a Haruka vai sobreviver ou n..._ – Raphael foi segurado pela gola novamente.

-_ Não termine. Eu sei o que quer dizer._ – Disse o jovem esquentado tentando se segurar.

-_ Novamente._ – Disse o Anjo da Virtude.

-_ Novamente, o quê?_ – Perguntou Michael sem entender e largando a gola da camisa do amigo.

-_ Ela te faz pensar... Raciocinar, mesmo que seja lentamente. O fato de você estar amando fez você amadurecer! E agora eu não vou mais ter que brigar com você sempre! Obrigado, Haru-chan!_

-_... Ra... pha... el...!!!!_ – Gotas apareceram na cabeça do anjo loiro e lá se foi o consultório pelos ares...

* * *

-_ Retiro o que disse... _– Disse o médico olhando o enorme buraco que havia aparecido em questão de segundos.

-_... Eu entendi o que cê quis dizer... Eu sei que mudaram certas coisas. Mas outras não mudam. Eu não to deixando de ser "eu"._ – Disse Michael de costas para o amigo.

Raphael se surpreendeu pelas palavras do amigo e depois voltou à tranqüilidade de sempre. Aquele moleque explosivo estava aprendendo alguma coisa, afinal. E começando por uma das lições mais difíceis... Amar.

-_ As possibilidades da Haru-chan viver... São..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Iiiih, não me matem! Eu também fico pensando "Por que eu termino assim?" (Sempre releio os caps antes de escrever o seguinte...)

Tudo bem... A nossa história está chegando ao fim!... Ou não...? Quem sabe, né?

Querem que a história dure mais ou não? Ahahaha!

Além do mais, o nome da música é Tsubasa no Keikaku de Do As Infinity e é uma música de Inuyasha... Mas eu andei ouvindo muito ela e decidi colocá-la aí xD

Mandem review! Eu fico muito feliz! E continuem acompanhando as aventuras desse casalzinho!

Até a próxima!


	14. Longo Dia

Aviso de autora... Esse dia vai ser beeeeeeeeeeeeeem longo xD Outro aviso? O passeio deles pelo parque no Japão e a conversa do Rapha com o Mika foi só durante a manhã...

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Michael adentrou a própria casa pela porta, como uma pessoa normal. Abriu a porta e fechou, seu olhar se mostrava pensativo e ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas logo a fechou ao observar a sala. Para que abria a boca? A sala estava limpa, quase impecável pela limpeza do dia passado. Parecia tudo um sonho todos os meses que se sucederam e parecia uma grande mentira que pudesse ter amadurecido e, muito mais mentira... Estar amando... Amando...? Na verdade, o que era Amor?

Sua mão alcançou o corrimão da escada, sentia-se estranho. Ele tinha crescido? Ou as coisas a volta dele haviam se tornado mais simples?... Talvez os dois. Assim, a pequena e explosiva criança deu seus grandes passos para subir a escada. Subia pulando degraus. Era apenas uma teimosa criança brincando, ou seria um adolescente ansioso para descobrir o quão longe seus passos o levariam?

A mesma mão percorreu a maçaneta da porta do próprio quarto, assim como os olhos. Estava apreensivo... Hesitava? Não... Hesitar não era costume do dono daquela mão, então, abriu a porta. Seus olhos percorreram o interior do quarto e pousaram na cama. Havia um volume sobre ela. Ele sabia bem do que se tratava e, provavelmente, Raphael também saberia se estivesse ali, vendo o olhar que ele fez ao observar o quarto.

-_ Tadaima. (Estou de volta) _– Ele disse em tom baixo e adentrou o aposento, fechando a porta assim que entrou.

Era difícil dizer algo assim dentro de sua própria casa. Nunca havia ninguém lá. Era um grande vazio e todas as coisas jogadas ao chão traziam um ar mais cheio ao local, apesar da aparência de "Mar da Podridão". Seu olhar pousou na varanda que tinha as portas fechadas e as cortinas quase cobrindo toda luz do dia quente que se fazia lá fora. A varanda que por várias vezes após ter conhecido "ela" passara horas de tédio olhando o nada, sem entender o porquê daquela estranha vontade.

Ele se aproximou da cama e nela havia uma menina bem coberta. A casa era fria por ser espaçosa e sempre vazia. Por isso a luz que vinha de fora não refletia ali dentro. Por isso e por outros motivos ele odiava aquele lugar. O olhar do anjo se estreitou aparentando nervosismo... Parecia ir muito além da varanda para qual direcionava o olhar.

-_ Okaerinasai... (Bem-vindo de volta) _– Disse uma voz doce que vinha da cama.

O Anjo do Fogo levou um pequeno susto e olhou a cama, vendo uma menina sentada e sorrindo um sorriso apagado pelo sono, esfregando os olhos como uma criança, seus cabelos desarrumados e o modo como segurava o cobertor, tudo lembrava infantilidade e pureza. Haruka ainda estava com o vestido com qual fora passear. Michael baixou o olhar suavemente. Estava cansada pelo dia passado e o passeio? Ou o cansaço se devia a outra causa...?

-_ Cê dorme muito, dorminhoca._ – Reclamou o ruivinho num tom de brincadeira.

-_ Ah, é? Se eu dormir por um milênio da próxima vez, não me espe..._ – A menina disse em tom de brincadeira, mas suas palavras refletiram no tabu de ambos.

-_ Vou esperar._ – Respondeu o jovem, tirando as botas. – _E... Vou te acordar como aqueles contos de fada melosos._ – Ele mostrou a língua fazendo uma careta de desgosto e se jogou na cama, deitando sobre as pernas cobertas dela.

Ela riu e acariciou os cabelos do jovem, afastando a franja de seus olhos.

-_ Então vou dormir!_ – Ela disse por fim.

-_... Nem pense... Nem brincando._ – Michael fechou os olhos. –_ Se dormir por mil anos... Eu não vou esperar tudo isso pra te beijar. Seja dormindo ou não._

Haruka sentiu sua face corar suavemente. Como ele era capaz de dizer aquelas palavras sem demonstrar vergonha delas...? As palavras que nunca saem dos lábios como realmente esperamos que saiam. Palavras que foram deixadas de lado por milhares e milhares de vezes... Palavras que feriram e que desejávamos recolhê-las, mas, por vezes, nem cacos restaram. Será que aquele por quem havia se apaixonado não tinha medo de proferi-las?

-_ Palavras... E palavras... Você não tem medo delas, Mika-chan...?_ – A menina perguntou baixinho.

-_... Palavras...?_ – Michael abriu os olhos novamente. – _Palavras são só palavras. É um jogo de representar. Cê atua, pode ser verdade ou mentira, mas pode deixar alguém feliz, ou machucar alguém... Ou, sei lá. Só que elas não são lá grande coisa não._ – Michael se acomodou melhor, tirando as meias.

-_... Hm... Então, o que disse agora a pouco...?_ – Ela desviou o olhar.

-_ Verdade incontestável._ – Ele se levantou um pouco, se apoiando em um braço e sua outra mão puxou o rosto da menina para encará-lo. –_ Eu não minto para você, Haruka._

A face da menina corou bruscamente. O olhar de Michael havia se transformado. Era um olhar apaixonado, o mesmo olhar de quando apartavam seus beijos. Um olhar carinhoso e acolhedor, ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava desejo e fogo. Era o Michael que amadurecia dentro daquele infantil e desbocado.

-_... Se tudo acab..._ – Michael tomou os lábios da menina num beijo fogoso e apaixonado.

Ele estava apenas fugindo. Era o único momento onde não tinha opção, onde não podia revidar. Estava fugindo das palavras, de qualquer palavra que proferisse coisas com relação ao que poderia acontecer amanhã. Não desejava pensar, preferia imaginar que não existiria momento de angustia, que nunca pudesse perder ela, nem nada do gênero. Que a verdade incontestável é que ela seria somente sua e nada mais.

-_... Se tudo... Tudo acabar..._ – A menina teve dificuldade de pronunciar as palavras porque ele buscava seus lábios o tempo todo em beijos suaves, mas ela sabia que ele estava evitando a conversa. –_ Amanhã..._

-_ Pára de pensar nessas coisas, Haruka._ – Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela e se sentou, encostando-a na cabeceira da cama. –_ Nada vai aconte..._ – Desta vez foi a menina que tomou os lábios dele num selinho suave.

-_ Não vamos fingir um "jogo de representar", Mika-chan. É importante isso também. As palavras perderam seu valor porque estão sempre junto da mentira e desse tipo de coisa, não é? Mas se o que sentimos é uma verdade incontestável e que nunca mentiríamos um para o outro... Então vamos encarar a verdade por mais que ela machuque também, né...? Ela ainda é "verdade", apesar da dor... Até num "jogo de representar" existem certas coisas que não podem passar em branco, né? Afinal, o verdadeiro motivo de ser uma representação... É o encontro com a verdade e o justo fim que ela dita, não...?_ – Ela sorriu meigamente e acariciou o rosto de Michael.

-_... Eu não quero pensar, Haruka..._ – O Anjo do Fogo encostou sua cabeça embaixo da cabeça da menina, buscava carinho e conforto, como uma criança pequena e assustada.

-_ Está dizendo isso por causa do tamanho da explicação ou é porque entendeu ela?_ – Ela perguntou, rindo carinhosa.

-_... Os dois..._ – Ele brincou e depois seu olhar se tornou sério. –_ Haruka... Se tudo acabar amanhã... É bom cê tratar de arranjar um jeito de vir me ver, porque senão eu vou fazer cê se arrepender, porque quem vai te caçar sou eu._

A menina riu das palavras dele. Ela sabia que em parte era verdade... Era o seu dizer "Não me deixa"... Ela beijou a cabeça dele e suspirou compreensiva como uma mãe.

-_ Se tudo... amanhã... Você só vai ter que viver do jeito que sempre viveu antes que me conhecesse..._ – Ela disse em tom baixo e seu olhar vagou pelo quarto, aquilo doía em seu coração.

-_ Nem adianta pedir. Não tá vendo que não dá mais certo? Desde que te conheci, desde que tudo isso cresceu dentro de mim e, principalmente, desde o momento que descobri que cê também me ama e que esse "negócio" de amar funciona mesmo. Não dá mais certo, sacou...?_ – Ele disse emburrado se aconchegando melhor nela.

-_ Então..._ – A menina se surpreendeu pela resposta dele, mas só conseguiu rir daquele jeito mimado e emburrado de dizer as coisas. Mais infantil do que de costume. –_ O que você pretende fazer se tudo não sair bem amanhã...?_

-_ Nada vai "acabar" amanhã. Se cê morrer aqui, eu vou aos Quintos do Inferno te buscar, entendeu? Não vou deixar cê, com essa cara de boba, dando sopa pra qualquer demônio reba que aparecer por aí, não._ – Ele a abraçou, sorrindo largo. –_ Afinal, agora cê também concorda, né? Cê é só minha. E eu não tenho a mínima intenção de te dar nem te emprestar pra ninguém._

A face da menina corou e sentiu-se suavemente nervosa pelas palavras tão diretas dele. Apesar de aquilo encantá-la, também era um tanto constrangedor... "Só minha"?... Não tinha a intenção de pertencer a mais ninguém. A única pessoa com quem ela desejava passar todos os seus meses, dias, horas, minutos, segundos, toda a eternidade, era ele. Apesar de saber que estava fazendo-o sofrer... Apesar de tudo isso... Ela sabia que ele também não tinha a intenção de deixá-la ali. E isso a fortalecia. Queria que ele soubesse de tudo sobre sua vida, sobre tudo que passava por sua mente, queria que ele também a deixasse mergulhar em seus pensamentos e em seu coração... Queria mostrar a ele o quanto aquele sentimento valia para ela. Mesmo que fosse apenas egoísmo...

-_... Mika-chan..._ – As lágrimas escorreram devagar por sua face. -_... Me desculpa... Se eu estou sendo egoísta ao dividir tudo isso com..._ – O jovem colocou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios e seus olhos se encontraram, o olhar dele era gentil e acolhedor... Apesar de melancólico.

-_ Quem desejou que cê dividisse tudo isso... Fui eu mesmo. E não me arrependo de nada. Não vou te desculpar, porque não tenho nada pelo que te desculpar, Haruka..._ – Michael se aproximou ao rosto dela vagaroso.

Aqueles olhos gentis faziam o coração da menina doer e ao mesmo tempo acalentava seu coração, fazendo com que a dor não se espalhasse. Desejava estar ao lado dele para sempre e queria que ele também a desejasse. Admirava-o com toda sua alma e também queria possuir qualidades que ele admirasse nela. Era esse o Amor que queria, um Amor muito além do carnal... Um Amor de entrega do fundo da alma e que atingisse seu coração completando-o por inteiro. Um Amor eterno...

-_ Eu te amo, Mika-chan... Muito, muito, muito, muito..._ – Ela o abraçou pela nuca com carinho e sorriu entre as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

-_... Eu **não** te amo, Haruka._ – Ele se afastou um pouco para encará-la nos olhos e viu uma expressão de medo e fragilidade que nunca vira nela. Ele apenas sorriu gentil, acariciando a face dela e levou os lábios para beber das lágrimas dela. –_ O que eu sinto por você... Vai muito além do que qualquer palavra pode expressar._ – Ele sussurrou ao ouvido da menina.

O olhar desesperado da menina se mesclou a certa raiva e ela bateu nas costas do jovem que a abraçava com força, tomando seus lábios como prêmio da declaração digna de alguém que não tinha gosto pelas palavras, mas de certa forma, sabia articulá-las com uma facilidade incrível. As lágrimas desceram naturalmente, o susto e o medo se esvaíram e ela puxou a cabeça dele carinhosamente, não desejava que seus lábios se separassem nem que seus braços se soltassem, desejava ficar lá para sempre.

- _Como cê é chorona, Haruka._ – Ele colou sua testa à dela e acariciou a face dela, limpando as lágrimas e afastando a franja que caía sobre seus olhos.

- _É culpa sua._ - Ela bateu no tórax de Michael, fazendo-o rir. - _Não é pra rir, não! É pra doer!! _- Ela fez uma careta e bateu com mais força.

Michael sentiu que ela estava batendo com mais força, mas como não conseguia parar de rir, deixou que o batesse. Em certo momento a menina se jogou contra ele, empurrando-o e fazendo com que caíssem sobre a cama, a menina sobre o corpo dele.

- _Ah, me desculpa, Mika-chan. Não era minha intenção._ - A menina disse, sem jeito.

Michael não a deixou levantar, pelo contrário, puxou-a contra seu corpo com força.

-_... Tô com fome..._ - Ele reclamou e a menina ouviu a barriga dele roncar, o que a fez rir e o que o fez corar.

* * *

A refeição fora novamente maravilhosa, Michael não se arrependeria de tê-la como esposa, se fossem humanos e pudessem se casar. Haruka era estudiosa, gentil, organizada, cuidadosa, carinhosa e singela... Chorava quando precisava, ria quando podia. Além dos dotes extras que todo homem gostaria que sua mulher tivesse como cozinhar bem, saber arrumar a casa, etc. Michael vagou por seus pensamentos... Se pudessem se casar... Se todo dia dividissem o mesmo teto... O mesmo aposento... A mesma cama... O jovem fechou seus olhos, sua feição era de irritação e constragimento, odiava quando seus pensamentos começavam a vagar por onde não deviam.

Haruka se dirigiu à sala assim que terminou de lavar a louça, o jovem estava deitado sobre o sofá, sua feição suave mostrava que dormia tranquilamente. Será que estivera esperando ela ali? A menina afagou os cabelos de Michael, deixando-os suavemente mais arrepiados. Depois olhou para si mesma, bateu no vestido de leve, tentando desamarrotá-lo, já que dormira com ele. Assim, deixou a casa, não sem antes direcionar um olhar para o garoto que dormia e sorrir serenamente.

- _Logo eu volto, então me espera, tá?_ - Haruka sussurrou, mais para si mesma do que para ele, e fechou a porta.

* * *

Consultório do Raphael (Eee! Estamos matando a saudade que você fez, Rapha...)

Haruka bateu a porta e uma voz masculina perguntou de dentro da sala de quem se tratava, a menina disse seu nome e um certo alvoroço pôde ser ouvido. Raphael tirou o cigarro de sua boca, pediu para a mulher que se encontrava com ele para, basicamente, sair pela janela... Mas a mulher abriu a porta e passou pela menina e por uma belíssima mulher que estava acompanhando a pequena Haruka, essa mulher era Barbiel.

- _Mestre Raphael... A menina Haruka veio visitá-lo. _- Disse a mulher, rindo em seu tom habitual.

- _Raphael._ - A menina se limitou a dizer e a bela mulher deixou a sala, fechando a porta.

- _Haru-chan! Não imaginei que fosse aparecer hoje... O que aconteceu com o Mika-chan? Achei que ele não te largaria nem um segundo._ - Disse o anjo loiro, observando a roupa de passeio amarrotada da garota.

- _Mika-chan está dormindo. _- Ela sorriu meigamente ao se lembrar de como a feição dele se tornava serena quando dormia.

-_... Haru-chan...? O que está acontecendo...? Primeiro você dormindo e ele veio me visitar... Agora ao contrário...? Por que vocês estã dormindo tanto? E por que sua roupa está toda amassada...?_ - Ele perguntou com uma cara maliciosa, ao mesmo tempo que não acreditando em seus próprios pensamentos.

- _Hm...? Eu estava cansada de manhã... E Mika-chan dormiu depois do almoço..._ - A menina disse inocentemente, sem notar o tom malicioso das palavras do Anjo da Cura.

- _Ah... Haru-chan... Não dá pra "brincar" de sacanagem com você_. - Disse o anjo desapontado.

-_... Não entendi. _- Ela fez uma careta de criança confusa.

- _Você e o Mika-chan se parecem demais em certos aspectos._ - Ele disse, desviando do assunto. - _O que veio fazer aqui?_ - Perguntou o anjo, por fim, se sentando em sua confortável poltrona.

- _Ah, é que... Mais cedo o Mika-chan... Saiu de casa. Ele veio te ver, né? Sobre o que conversaram?_ - A menina se sentou numa cadeira e perguntou como se pedisse que fossem cúmplices e que Raphael nada contasse a Michael sobre essa conversa.

- _Hm? Bom... Nós... Conversamos... Ahn... Sobre... _– Raphael procurava alguma desculpa para evitar o assunto e tentava não olhar para o olhar infantil e curioso da menina a frente que o fazia ter vontade de rir, ao mesmo tempo em que não o deixava escapar da verdade.

-_ Sobre...?_ – A menina tornou, pedindo para que ele continuasse com as palavras.

-_ Ahn... Mika-chan não vai ficar feliz se você souber, Haru-chan._ – Raphael disse, enquanto se afundava na poltrona tentando relaxar.

-_ Mas ele não está aqui, Rapha! Por favor, diga a verdade. Vocês conversaram sobre a minha doença, não é?_ – O olhar da menina se entristeceu enquanto as palavras saiam de seus lábios.

-_ Correção. Não estava._ – Michael pulou janela adentro, caindo sobre uma cadeira e quebrando-a... Com certeza fora proposital.

-_ M-Mika-chan? Achei que estivesse dormindo..._ – Gotas apareceram na cabeça da menina, o jovem ao lado que quebrara a cadeira olhava-a com ar de desconfiado.

- _Tá, tá... E sobre o que conversavam? _– Perguntou o anjo ruivo, se levantando, sem tirar os olhos da menina.

-_ N-Nada de mais, Mika-chan._ – A menina sorriu meio sem jeito.

-_ Cê não leva jeito pra mentir..._ – Michael continuou a encarando.

-_ E olha que quem está falando foi enganado por ela meia dúzia de vezes..._ – Disse Raphael em seu tom tranqüilo habitual, enquanto olhava a cadeira espatifada no chão se lamentando mentalmente.

-_ Cala a boca, Raphael!_ – Michael subiu sobre a mesa do médico e começou a encará-lo, nervoso.

-_ Mika-chan! Calma... Eh... Eu só vim perguntar uma coisinha ao Rapha..._ – A menina o puxava pela camisa, não desejava ver o consultório do Anjo da Cura destruído.

-_ Que coisa? Por que não perguntou pra mim?! _– Michael perguntou para a menina, voltando o olhar para ela.

-_... Como você é ciumento, Mika-chan..._ – A menina disse com gotas na cabeça e isso fez o ruivinho corar levemente.

-_ Porque ela sabe que você não vai saber responder, não é, Haru-chan?_ – Raphael praticamente afirmou, sorrindo para a menina.

-_ Já mandei cê calar a boca, seu pervertido!_ – Ele voltou a encará-lo, prestes a explodir.

-_ Ela veio perguntar... Sobre o que conversamos antes, Mika-chan._ – Raphael encarou o amigo com tranqüilidade.

-_ Já chega!! É "Mika-chan" pra todo lado que eu vou! Daqui a pouco até meus subordinados tão me chamando assim! Que droga!!_ – O Guardião do Fogo pegou o amigo pela gola da camisa.

-_ Ah, Raphaaa... Não era pra ter contado!_ – A menina fez cara de emburrada e se virou de costas para os dois.

-_... Perae... Ela veio perguntar... Sobre o que conversamos antes?!_ – O jovem direcionou um olhar nervoso ao médico.

Raphael fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e o silêncio perdurou entre eles. Michael largou o amigo e se sentou na mesa, coçando a cabeça e direcionou o olhar a menina, sem jeito. Como eles explicariam sobre o que haviam conversado? Ah, não importava... Preferia que ela não soubesse.

-_ Não tem importância... O que a gente conversou. Só vim visitar o pervertido, nada mais._ – Michael enlaçou a menina num abraço carinhoso pelas costas.

-_... Verdade...?_ – A menina segurou os braços dele com suas mãos pequenas.

-_... Sim._

Raphael ficou apenas presenciando a bela cena do casal em seu consultório e suspirou... Quem sabe ele não virasse tio? Tá... Nem pensar. Ao menos, ali no Mundo Celestial esse tolo pensamento jamais se realizaria... E nem ele queria. Ele também observou como Michael acabara com o assunto rapidamente... Realmente... Eles estavam crescendo... Seriam fortes, enfrentariam as barreiras, contornariam obstáculos e construiriam esse sentimento. Amanhã não seria fim. Seria o começo de um novo desafio que, ao terminar, sairiam todos juntos para passear e se esqueceriam dos problemas... Como todo bom amigo nos faz esquecer... Afinal, não existe chuva que não traga sol, nem noite que não tenha fim.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Sim, eu amo deixar os outros curiosos! xD Tá, me perdoem... Mas quero dar o máximo ar de suspense. Ah, não se preocupem... Afinal, isto é um shoujo, não? Shoujo sempre tem finais felizes, não? xDD... Ou... Talvez eu faça uma exceção xP

Espero que continuem lendo... A reta final está realmente próxima. Talvez mais 1 ou 2 capítulos no máximo do máximo!

Só um último e pequeno aviso... Não é exatamente uma propaganda (Bom, talvez seja...), mas... Eu estarei iniciando outra fic de Angel Sanctuary após o fim desta. Trará outros personagens da série, mas a concentração é nos 4 anjos elementais... Michael, Raphael, Jiblille e Uriel num Universo Alternativo (UA)!... E pra quem gostou deste casalzinho... A Haruka também estará lá marcando presença! xDDD

Continuem acompanhando! Mais tarde informarei sobre o nome da nova fic e, se gostarem da idéia, gostaria que pudessem me acompanhar nesta nova aventura!

Até a próxima e muito obrigado para quem lê e para quem deixa review!

Bai Bai!


	15. Amor Eterno

**Capítulo 15**

-_ Você deveria dormir, Haruka._ – Uma voz conhecida disse, estava logo atrás dela.

A frase pairou no ar, como uma pergunta sem resposta. A menina não desviou o olhar do céu estrelado, não precisava fazer isso, sabia que a pessoa logo atrás dela não a faria mal. O vento passou suave pelos curtos cabelos da menina e ela apertou contra o peito o ursinho de pelúcia.

-_... Mika-chan... Por que "Deus" fez com que os anjos também sentissem Amor?... Se deste doce mel foram proibidos de provar...? Por que "Deus" deu aos anjos a tarefa de zelar pelos humanos e pelo equilíbrio do mundo? Se eles se entristecem ao abandonarem seus sonhos para realizar uma tarefa...?_ – A menina se virou para o garoto, lágrimas escorriam sua face triste... Triste, porém bela. –_ Mika-chan... Somos... Somos fadados a uma tristeza eterna...? Por que "Deus" não deu a seus "amados" filhos, anjos, a felicidade ao invés de uma dolorosa tarefa...? Ou... Por que não nos tirou esses sentimentos para que não se tornassem dolorosos e assim realizássemos nossa tarefa sem problemas...?_

Michael permaneceu a olhando ali na sacada. Estava digerindo as palavras dela?... Não, apenas a observava... Observava a luz do luar refletir sobre seu corpo, tinha medo de tocá-la e ver que era apenas uma fantasia... Mas seu desejo por tê-la em seus braços falava mais alto, não desejava perdê-la, nem teria vergonha ao dormir e acordar sentindo o calor de seu corpo. Então, ele a abraçou com força, beijando sua testa e a acolhendo em seus braços, fantasia ou não... Apenas desejava-a...

_**Por que foi dado sentimentos àqueles que não deveriam senti-los?**_

"_**Deus" desejava apenas vê-los sofrer? Seus "amados" filhos alados...**_

-_ Nada disso importa, Haruka... Se nunca aprovarem o que sentimos... Vamos rodar este mundo sem-graça atrás de qualquer coisa. E vamos esquecer de tudo, só eu e você. Juntos por toda eternidade._ – Michael a fitou nos olhos, sorrindo carinhoso e limpou as lágrimas que percorriam a face de sua amada.

-_ Mika-chan... Você disse... Que, ao menos esses dois dias... Eu seria somente sua... Não é...?_ – Haruka escolheu suas palavras com cuidado, desviando o olhar dos olhos dele enquanto sua face corava.

-_ É, o que tem isso?_ – Ele sorriu largo ao ouvir as palavras dela e ver seu rosto corado.

-_... Acontece que... Esses dois dias... Estão acabando..._ – A menina disse em tom baixo.

O tempo parou, nada se ouviu, nada se moveu... Michael sentiu um aperto em seu coração e fechou seus olhos vagarosamente. Encostou sua testa à dela e abriu os olhos novamente. Tão próximo não podia ver suas feições direito, então levou suas mãos ao rosto dela e acariciou sua face.

-_... Eles ainda não acabaram e esse tempo me basta, por enquanto._ – Ao final de sua frase, ele a beijou carinhosamente.

Haruka deixou o ursinho cair ao chão da sacada onde estavam. Queria apenas ele, queria senti-lo em seus braços novamente, acariciar sua face, beijá-lo, vê-lo rir... Fazê-lo feliz. Ela levou as mãos à nuca dele, puxando-o para mais próximo. Michael a pegou no colo, sem deixar que seus lábios se separassem, mas a menina apartou o beijo.

- _O que está fazendo...?_ – Ela perguntou, enquanto sua face corava.

-_ Você precisa descansar._ – Ele a deitou sobre a cama. –_ Mas só daqui a pouco..._ – Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la com fogo, desejava-a do fundo de sua alma.

Haruka não soube como reagir, de início tentou se afastar, mas Michael a prendeu contra a cama e a menina apartou o beijo novamente.

-_ Mika-chan... Eu não..._ – O rosto da menina estava completamente corado.

-_ Você quis dizer, sim. Do que está fugindo...? Afinal, cê também já admitiu, né? Você não vive sem mim, Haruka..._ – Michael disse com ar sedutor e beijou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a corar.

-_ N-Não seja convencido!_ – Ela tentou parecer brava.

-_ Haruka... Eu não agüento mais... E não vou esperar mil anos para te beijar de novo, pode ter certeza._ – Ele riu, dizendo em tom de brincadeira.

Haruka também riu baixinho e Michael a fitou nos olhos. Haruka sentiu sua face corar, porém não desejava mais fugir, então apenas aproximou sua face à dele vagarosamente. Os lábios de Haruka lembravam o pecado. Tão macios e carinhosos, não poderiam pertencer ao céu, era uma sedução sem palavras ao desejo. Não sabia esperar para beijá-la, só desejava cada vez mais seus lábios, desejava que ela também o quisesse do mesmo modo. Suas mãos percorreram as costas da menina e encontraram o zíper de seu vestido, puxou-o devagar, vendo que não houve resistência da menina, ele apartou o beijo.

-_... Haruka... _– O Anjo do Fogo a olhou em seus olhos azuis profundamente.

-_... Mika-chan..._

(Deixemos a continuação pela mente de cada um.)

* * *

Um Michael dorminhoco usava praticamente todo o espaço da cama de casal, estava metade descoberto, o lençol e os travesseiros estavam todos amassados e esparramados pela cama. Ele levantou de repente, com cara de sono e baba escorrendo da boca. Esfregou os olhos entreabertos e olhou a sacada aberta por onde entrava um vento gostoso da manhã.

-_... Haruka..._ – Foi a primeira palavra que veio aos lábios.

-_ Sim?_ – Uma menina de cabelos escuros e curtos que havia acabado de abrir a porta do quarto o olhou surpresa.

-_ Ahn...? Ah, nada... Só foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça._ – Ele limpou a boca e se levantou da cama.

Haruka corou levemente e desviou o olhar do jovem. Ele estava de shorts e o zíper estava aberto, mas ele nem se dera conta, então a menina riu baixinho se aproximando dele e sorrindo travessa, mostrando a língua. Michael sentiu-se arrepiado quando ela parou bem diante dele e colocou suas mãos em seu tórax. Ela foi passando os dedos indicadores até o meio do tórax e desceu-os, vagarosamente. O Anjo do Fogo não se moveu e sentiu sua face corar bruscamente. A menina sorriu para ele novamente e deu um suave selinho em seus lábios.

-_ Esqueceu de fechar o zíper._ – Ela sussurrou para ele, enquanto puxou o zíper de seu shorts e fechou o botão, saindo aos pulos para fora do quarto, cantarolando.

-_... Odeio quando cê faz isso..._ – Ele levou uma mão tapando sua própria face corada.

* * *

-_ A paciente está pronta para a "operação"?_ – Disse o médico loiro que adentrou a casa.

Michael e Haruka estavam sentados num sofá da sala, a menina tinha um livro aberto sobre as pernas e Michael estava ao seu lado, sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre o sofá ouvindo as observações da menina e lendo algumas partes que o interessavam (O que se resumia a quase nada.)

-_ Rapha! _– A menina sorriu para o amigo e este apenas suspirou sorrindo.

-_ Acho que está pronta, sim..._ – Disse o Anjo da Cura. –_ Esteja lá no quarto quando estiver pronta, eu já estou subindo._

-_ Sim, senhor._ – Ela sorriu carinhosa.

Raphael deixou a sala, deixando os dois a sós também. O silêncio perdurou por um tempo e a menina encostou a cabeça no ombro do garoto, este apenas passou o braço e a puxou mais para si, apesar do olhar dos dois não desgrudarem do livro.

-_ Está pronta?_ – Ele perguntou, enquanto seus olhos corriam as letras do livro, mas nada liam, sua visão estava muito mais distante que isso.

-_ Estou... Desde ontem à noite. _– Ela o olhou e sorriu melancólica.

-_... Vou te esperar pra sempre, Haruka._ – Michael confessou num sussurro e beijou a cabeça da menina, virando seu corpo para abraçá-la.

* * *

Raphael pôde ouvir passos subir a escada e logo a porta do quarto se abriu. A menina adentrou o quarto, sozinha, e se sentou na cama.

-_ Que surpresa. Achei que o Mika-chan não fosse largá-la por nada._ – O médico disse serenamente, enquanto se levantava da cadeira em que estava e se direcionou a cama. –_ Pode se deitar._

-_... Eu e o Mika-chan... Não somos crianças..._ – Ela sorriu e se deitou.

-_... Tem razão. São apaixonados!_ – Ele sorriu largo.

* * *

Raphael desceu as escadas até a sala... Foram-se horas. Michael estava deitado no sofá, com o livro aberto sobre o corpo e olhando o teto tediosamente, até perceber o médico se aproximar, então ele sentou no sofá, seus olhos apreensivos. Como o silêncio perdurou, as primeiras palavras que quebraram o silêncio foram as dele.

-_ Posso vê-la?_ – Foi tudo que seus lábios proferiram.

-_... Pode..._ – Raphael passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando a franja dos olhos.

Michael se levantou num pulo e se apressou em direção a escada, porém Raphael o segurou pelo pulso.

-_ O que há?! Me solta! _– Michael gritou nervoso.

-_... Ela não vai acordar..._

O jovem Anjo do Fogo sentiu como se seu corpo despencasse ao chão, seus olhos se arregalaram para encarar os do amigo, que demonstrava a verdade. Precisava ir lá, precisava ver com seus próprios olhos. Michael puxou seu braço que era segurado e subiu as escadas.

-_... Teimoso._ – Raphael suspirou e subiu as escadas de volta ao quarto.

Michael estava parado diante da porta entreaberta. Raphael reconheceu aquele olhar em sua face, era carinhoso e acolhedor, porém melancólico e pareciam demonstrar certo medo... Outros dias, talvez, aquele olhar carinhoso e acolhedor trouxessem um sorriso verdadeiro à face daquele anjo explosivo.

O jovem ruivo suspirou, fechou os olhos e entrou. Raphael o seguiu e parou à porta. Michael estava com as mãos nos bolsos ao lado da cama, olhava certa pessoa deitada ali. Nenhuma lágrima percorreu sua face, nenhuma reação se esboçou em seu corpo... A dor o deixava imóvel e ele sabia que as lágrimas não seriam o suficiente para esvair essa dor que o partia em pedaços.

-_... Ela está em coma, Mika-chan._

* * *

Michael estava inundado de sangue e apareceu na casa de Raphael, quebrando o vidro da sacada do quarto do jovem médico e entrou rindo e falando milhões de besteiras e idiotices.

- _Raaaaaapha! Como cê tá? Ó, eu fui lá na fronteira caçar! Ó quantas coisas eu trouxe!_ – Ele sorriu largo, mas Raphael sabia que aquele sorriso, apesar de muito parecido com o de sempre, era um sorriso falso.

Eles discutiram, conversaram e brigaram. No final, só silêncio perdurou enquanto o dia se esvaia aos poucos ao longe.

-_... Então... Como a Haruka está, Mika?_ – Raphael retirara o sufixo, pois depois de um tempo Michael quase tentara realmente matá-lo ao chamá-lo do mesmo modo que "ela".

-_... Bem... Não visitei ela hoje ainda... Fui pra fronteira bem cedo._ – O Anjo do Fogo respondeu, enquanto se virava de costas na cama do quarto do amigo para olhar melhor o pôr-do-sol, sujando os lençóis de vermelho.

-_ Não precisa visitá-la pra saber como ela está... Desde que decidiu manter o corpo vivo e fiz essa ligação entre vocês dois._ – Raphael se sentou na cama, ao lado do amigo.

-_ É, eu sei. Cê já explicou um milhão de vezes. O meu coração e alma estão conectados ao dela, então "eu vivo por nós dois" para que o corpo dela não enfraqueça e mais aquele monte de baboseira..._ – Ele fechou os olhos, nervoso, tivera trabalho para aprender sobre aquilo.

-_ É isso mesmo._ – Raphael sorriu orgulhoso. Quando se tratava dela, ele se empenhava ao máximo. Se dissesse a ele que uma planta rara e inventada pudesse acordá-la do coma, ele iria até o fim do mundo por isso. –_ Mika... Você sabe... Que o coma da Haru-chan é devido a ela mesma... Por que não tenta tirá-la do que a prende a seu desejo de continuar em sonhos...?_

-_... Porque foi ela quem decidiu "sonhar", não é? Eu to só esperando... Ela sair de lá._ – Michael respondeu, enquanto olhava os últimos raios de luzes se esvaírem.

-_... E se ela estiver precisando de uma ajuda...? Alguém que estenda a mão para guiá-la na escuridão ou num lugar amedrontador...? Alguém que mostre que ela é importante e que precisa voltar. E que, para isso, iria essa pessoa mesmo buscá-la até os confins dos Infernos...?... Com certeza, não sou eu quem ela está esperando._ – Raphael se jogou na cama, deitando a cabeça sobre as mãos.

-_... Rapha... Às vezes... Eu ouço o coração dela chorar... Às vezes... Eu acordo com lágrimas e não sei por que. Apesar de saber que ela está sofrendo... Eu não sei como fazer para secar suas lágrimas... Se elas não estão em sua face... Quanto mais penso, mais fico agoniado e sei que ela não ficaria feliz de me ver assim... Sei que ela vai voltar... É por isso que estou esperando..._

_**Afinal... Não existe chuva que não traga sol...**_

_**Nem noite que não tenha fim...**_

* * *

Michael adentrou sua própria casa, por algum motivo, não tinha vontade alguma de entrar por outro lugar quando chegava ali, se não fosse à porta de entrada. Sua boca abriu e se fechou em seguida... Há muito tempo que as palavras que queria dizer não saiam de seus lábios. Nunca saíram, muito menos agora sairiam.

Ele apenas subiu as escadas devagar, passo por passo. O silêncio, o frio que ali perdurava... Não importa quantas vezes explodisse aquela casa, nem quantas vezes colocasse fogo em tudo... Aquele frio jamais sairia dali. O único momento em que aquela casa se aquecera, fora quando a voz dela ecoava pela casa, seus passos alegres, seus atos... Era a única coisa que aquecia aquele frio... Aquele frio que estivera dentro dele durante muito tempo e que fora degelado pelo carinho dela... E que voltara a congelar devido a falta dela...

Ele tomou um bom banho e saiu só de toalha, foi até o quarto e abriu a porta devagar. Na cama havia volume, aquele corpo ainda estava ali, estava quente e respirava, ele sabia. Se aproximasse, pararia ali durante horas, observaria seu rosto sem se cansar. Desejaria se afundar em seus braços, desejaria seus lábios, desejaria seu corpo só para ele... E, ao ver que ela não reagiria, desejaria se afundar em seus sonhos, colher as lágrimas que não escorriam de sua face e se desesperaria... Porque não saberia como fazer isso, não saberia como trazê-la de volta. E afundaria em agonia e desespero apenas...

-_... O que você pensaria se acordasse agora e me visse só de toalha aqui no quarto, Haruka...?_ – Ele sorriu amargo, brincando com seus próprios sentimentos enquanto pegava sua roupa no armário.

* * *

Michael tinha seus olhos concentrados num livro. Era o livro que Haruka estava lendo para ele quando se despediram. Queria saber o que ela achava de tão interessante em lendas e mitologias dos humanos. Tornara-se seu hobby durante a noite, quando não saia da casa por não ter nada o que fazer e nem querer fazer nada. O jovem não havia dormido bem, não conseguia dormir direito. Logicamente não dividia a mesma cama dela, que era seu real quarto, ele estava no quarto ao lado e pensar que só uma parede física os separava era uma tortura, porque ele sabia bem que emocionalmente o que havia entre eles era um enorme abismo e que suas asas estavam cortadas e sangrando... Sonhara com isso. Por isso começara a ler. Lia até ficar exausto, o que não demorava muito, não era fã de leitura. Lia e depois se jogava em sua cama para acordar só quando o sol já estava no céu mostrando um azul imenso.

Horas e horas se passavam, ele folheava a página uma a uma, vendo romances inventados e reais, vendo histórias de aventura impossíveis e outras que realmente aconteceram. _"Deus deu aos humanos apenas uma asa, porque um ser apenas seria um ser incompleto. Para que um dia pudessem voar em liberdade deveriam procurar sua outra asa e, assim, seria finalmente completo. "_ Essa história... Algo fez com que seu coração disparasse loucamente, porém, ele fechou o livro. Seus olhos já estavam cansados, assim como o corpo, devido à caçada.

* * *

Michael não conseguia dormir, algo o incomodava muito, seu coração e sua mente estavam inquietos... Após tantos meses, por que aquela inquietação voltara? Ele se sentou na cama e olhou a luz do luar que entrava pela sacada.

"_Ela está te esperando..._" Uma voz ecoou em sua mente. Não, não era verdade. Se realmente quisesse encontrá-lo, ela já teria aberto os olhos... Ele passara semanas apenas olhando-a dormir, esperando a longa noite terminar... E ainda não terminara! "_Ela não pode enxergar o caminho..._" A voz ecoou novamente e ele colocou as mãos em sua cabeça, bagunçando mais o cabelo.

Início do Flashback

Após a conexão que o médico Raphael realizara entre Michael e Haruka, o jovem ruivo passara dias segurando sua mão, esperando que acordasse... Nunca proferia uma palavra que trouxesse desespero a seu coração. Tentava conter sua louca vontade de gritar para que ela voltasse, ao invés disso, sempre que saia, ele avisava para onde ia e quando voltava sempre que entrava no quarto dizia com voz serena, como se ela estivesse ali o esperando:

-_ Tadaima..._

Contava tudo que acontecia durante o dia, ria como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo. Mas ele nunca fora fã do silêncio. Aquilo o agoniava. Por isso, aos poucos ele se desapegou a idéia e se trancou novamente. Seus dias eram normais, para todos, ele era simplesmente o Mestre Michael baixinho e estourado. Mas ali, dentro daquela casa, naquele quarto... Ele era uma criança indefesa, um adolescente problemático, um adulto imaturo que não sabia controlar seus atos e nem diferir o que o magoava ou o que o deixava feliz.

Dentro daquelas paredes, a presença feminina e única que ele amava ditava seus sentimentos... Fora também, o sorriso vinha espontâneo, mas era falso. A dor apertava em seu coração, desejava mostrar seu mundo a ela, desejava estar sempre ligado a ela e queria que ambos dependessem dessa ligação para viver... Mas não era esse tipo que ligação que Raphael criara que ele desejava... Aquilo estava matando-o por dentro os poucos... Mas não a abandonaria... Mesmo que suas vidas se esvaíssem daquele modo... Queria tê-la eternamente... Puro egoísmo...? Ou um louco Amor...?... Provavelmente... Os dois.

Fim do Flashback

O Anjo do Fogo se levantou da cama e abriu a porta da sacada, um vento forte adentrou o quarto. Ele apoiou as mãos no apoio de concreto da sacada. "_... Está tão escuro..._" Desta vez a voz que ele pôde ouvir era dela. Seus olhos arregalaram e seu coração acelerou... Não podia ser verdade... "_Cadê você...? Mika-chan...?_" Podia ouvi-la soluçar... Estava chorando...

Michael correu para dentro da casa, escancarou a porta do quarto em que se encontrava e correu para seu próprio quarto, mas parou antes de abrir a porta... E se fosse apenas sua imaginação falando alto demais? Não desejava sofrer outra decepção ao abrir os olhos para a realidade... Já era cruel demais. "_Mika-chan...?_" Só podia ser, era sua imaginação... Não era possível que ela estivesse o chamando dentro de sua mente. Esse tipo de coisa não acontecia... Não para benefício do pecado de dois anjos se amarem.

"_... Eu te amo, Mika..._" A voz foi diminuindo.

-_ Não! Espera...!_ – Michael gritou para o nada e o desespero tomou conta de seu corpo.

Ao menos a voz dela... Mais uma vez... Outras e outras vezes... Não se importaria se fosse apenas ilusão... Desejava ouvi-la. Sua voz o chamando pelo apelido ridículo, mas quando saia dos lábios dela, soava importante e único, soava querido e amado... Ao menos, não sua última ilusão.

Michael escancarou a porta do próprio quarto. Por que a sacada estava aberta? Ele não se lembrava de tê-la aberto. Mas o que importava? Não era para isso que viera até o encontro de sua dor e agonia. Por que o ursinho estava ao chão? Estava sempre ao lado dela. E as cobertas estavam bagunçadas, afinal, o que havia acontecido?! Foi então que Michael reparou que a menina estava numa posição diferente da de sempre, seu rosto estava virado para o lado esquerdo e seu braço direito, o lado que o ursinho ficava, estava esticado.

O Anjo do Fogo se aproximou devagar e se sentou na cama. Ela não se movia... Por que aquilo acontecia quando estava mais perturbado e menos pronto para encarar algo? Ele afastou o cabelo que caia sobre a face da menina e acariciou seu rosto.

-_ Haruka..._ – Ele sussurrou, mas não houve resposta. - _Haruka._ – Ele sentiu seu corpo estremecer e a resposta não veio. –_ Haruka...!_ – As lágrimas desceram sua face e ele puxou a garota imóvel pela roupa. –_ Escuta aqui, sua baka! Eu não vou esperar todos esses mil anos!!!_ – Ele gritou, brincando com si mesmo, mas só o silêncio veio. -_...!! Haruka... Me responda..._ – Ele a abraçou com força. –_ Não me deixa aqui... Não quero..._ – Ele sussurrou agoniado, como uma criança pequena. –_ Eu... Eu preciso de você... Não consigo... Não consigo viver assim...!_ – Muitas lágrimas rolaram pela face desesperada do garoto.

* * *

"_... Quem...? Quem está me chamando...? Eu conheço... Essa voz...? Aqui é tão frio... Tão escuro... Alguém... Alguém me ajuda a sair daqui... Não quero ficar aqui..."_

Soluços da voz feminina puderam ser ouvidos. Mas eram apenas soluços num vazio de escuridão. Nada podia se enxergar, era a perdição? O fim...? Ela não sabia, só não queria ficar ali. Precisava encontrar alguém, ela estava chamando por alguém, enquanto dormia e acordara chorando... Quem ela mesma estava chamando? Quem a estava chamando? Ela não sabia... Sabia apenas que era tudo escuro e frio... E cada vez mais fundo...

"_... O que é aquilo...? É... "Luz"...? É tão linda..._"

A luz passava por lá, algumas poucas vezes. Nunca se aproximava o suficiente para que ela pudesse mantê-la em suas mãos. Só de vê-la, podia sentir seu corpo se aquecer. Fazia tempo que aquela luz não aparecia. Fazia tempo que não enxergava esperança nem sentia calor...

A luz estava se aproximando... Aproximava-se cada vez mais. Ela esticou uma mão em direção a luz. Desejava senti-la. Queria sentir mais do seu calor acolhedor... Só de longe, o calor que ela trazia era confortador e agora que se aproximava cada vez mais era cada vez mais gostoso... Era como uma canção, uma melodia que embalava seu coração num doce balanço de felicidade...

A estranha luz tocou sua mão e foi descendo cada vez mais. Até que, como se a luz estivesse grudada a sua mão, o estranho brilho começou a puxá-la e tudo a volta foi clareando. A luz era uma mão, uma mão que estava a puxando. Deveria se soltar? E se fosse perigoso? Era melhor esperar mais, e se a mão só quisesse ajudá-la? Quanto mais clareava, mais podia ver. Era um garoto. Tinha cabelos ruivos. Uma tatuagem de um dragão roxo que parecia ir do rosto e descer até o tórax. Estava vestido todo de preto. Tinha olhos cor de mel. Sua mão era quente e carinhosa... Como a luz que era há pouco tempo atrás. O garoto se virou para trás e sorriu, constrangido. A menina se surpreendeu, mas sorriu também.

De repente tudo se tornou claro. Havia várias cenas. Ela teve a impressão de que já tinha visto todas elas... Ela olhou para as próprias mãos, podia enxergar a si mesma.

-_ Haruka...?_ – Uma voz a chamou e ela se virou.

Era apenas mais um dos "filmes" que passavam. Ela começou a observar todas as cenas, ela podia ouvir sua voz chamando o menino ruivo que estava sempre de preto.

-_ Mika... Chan...? _– Ela repetiu, não estranhando aquele nome.

-_ Eu... Te amo, Haruka... Não pretendo estar ao seu lado apenas como um irmão ou um amigo._ – A voz do jovem anjo ruivo disse em tom baixo, logo atrás dela.

A menina se arrepiou por inteira e se virou devagar para ver mais uma das cenas. Ela levou as mãos ao coração e sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos, um aperto que ela não compreendia de onde surgia. Outra conversa estava acontecendo atrás dela e ela se virou novamente para vê-la.

- _Acontece que **O** Mestre Michael, Senhor dos Anjos, Guardião do Elemento do Fogo, senhor das maiores atrocidades do mundo e... _– A menina colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, rindo muito.

- _Vá direto ao ponto, Senhor de Tudo e um pouco mais._ – Ela sorriu um sorriso sarcástico de menina travessa.

Michael não pôde evitar sorrir, um sorriso verdadeiro que era só dela, sorrisos e pensamentos que só ela conseguia colocar nele, então ele lançou aos olhos dela um olhar sedutor e se aproximou mais, segurando a mão que tinha o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

- _Acontece que esse Mestre Michael não funciona com uma certa menina incrivelmente boba e que só sabe rir de todas as palavras tolas._ – O Anjo do Fogo beijou o dedo sobre seus lábios, o que fez a menina corar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

- _E... O que você vai fazer com essa menininha tola?_

_-... Vou castigá-la!_ – Ele sussurrou só para ela. - _Mas isso será mais tarde, tenho outros assuntos pra resolver. Só vou dizer uma última coisa e fui..._

(A parte que não apareceu naquele dia)

-_ E o que seria...?_ – Ela perguntou em tom inocente.

-_ Que... Não importa onde você for... Não importa onde estejamos... Você vai ser minha pra sempre! E eu vou te proteger... Como meu bem mais precioso. Meu bem inestimável... O meu primeiro e único amor..._ – Ele disse em tom infantil e inocente, deu um suave beijo na bochecha dela, de modo carinhoso e protetor.

A menina levou as mãos aos lábios. As lágrimas desceram por sua face. Queria encontrá-lo. Mais uma vez, muitas outras vezes. Não desejava sentir esse vazio nunca mais... Não queria fazer ninguém mais sofrer e nem a ela mesma. Queria que fosse um conto de fadas onde tudo acabaria bem no final. E, mesmo que não fosse realidade... Queria apenas sonhar que poderia ser... Ao lado dele...

-_ Eu te amo, Mika-chan... Muito, muito, muito, muito..._ – Ela o abraçou pela nuca com carinho e sorriu entre as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

-_... Eu **não** te amo, Haruka._ – Ele se afastou um pouco para encará-la nos olhos e viu uma expressão de medo e fragilidade que nunca vira nela. Ele apenas sorriu gentil, acariciando a face dela e levou os lábios para beber das lágrimas dela. –_ O que eu sinto por você... Vai muito além do que qualquer palavra pode expressar._ – Ele sussurrou ao ouvido da menina.

Ela começou a rir das palavras dele. Aquele bobo. Sempre assim, sempre, sempre...

-_... Vou te esperar pra sempre, Haruka._ – Michael confessou num sussurro e beijou a cabeça da menina, virando seu corpo para abraçá-la.

* * *

Michael continuava abraçado ao corpo que não reagia ao abraço dele, preferia muito mais a Haruka que o rejeitava do que aquela que não se movia. As lágrimas não paravam de percorrer sua face, queria **sua** Haruka de volta. Loucamente, não podia mais esperar. Duas mãos carinhosas o envolveram e as lágrimas do garoto cessaram, seus olhos arregalados em surpresa se afastaram, vendo um rosto de olhos fechados, porém, sorrindo.

-_ Me desculpe se te fiz esperar tanto assim, Mika-chan..._ – As lágrimas desceram a face da menina e ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

Michael nem pensou, apenas puxou a cabeça dela, contra a sua, beijando-a loucamente. Eram pura saudades, amor, desejo, não poderia esperar mais. Ao sentir que ela correspondia, seus lábios molhados selaram o Amor que havia se perdido e fora encontrado... Trazendo muito mais felicidade do que aquele que já existia. A felicidade que, desta vez, sem erro, seria eterna.

-_ Que bom que está de volta..._ – Michael disse, enquanto acomodou a cabeça dela em seu tórax e suspirou, tentando acalmar seu coração.

-_ Também acho..._ – Ela sorriu, limpando as lágrimas.

Ambos olharam a sacada aberta, o sol já estava nascendo. Uma nova primavera de corações estava chegando... Após um rigoroso inverno... Porém, não há nenhum inverno que não tenha fim. Nem um amor verdadeiro que não se concretize eternamente...

-_ Mika-chan... Sabe o que acontece depois que a neve derrete...?_ – A menina perguntou em tom infantil.

-_ Erm... Vira água...?_ – Michael respondeu hesitante.

-_ Não... A primavera chega._ – Ela riu e, logo, Michael a acompanhou na risada.

Não importa o quão frio esteja a primavera sempre vai chegar... Assim como não há noite interminável, pois o amanhã sempre chegará. E nem chuva que não pare, pois depois da chuva sempre haverá sol... E, quem sabe, um arco-íris também...?

_**Owari**_

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaah! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!! Nossa!!! Meu Deeeeeeus!! Que fic comprida!!! Esse último capítulo também, foi o maior! Foi a primeira que coloquei aqui no FFnet assim. xD

O nome da nova fic? Hm... Nada decidido ainda assim direitinho... Mas juro que não vai demorar pra sair, porque ela já está aqui dentro da minha cabeça, fervendo! . (Eu vou morrer assim, minha cabeça nunca pára!Até o fim de semana ela estará aqui, promessa!)

O nome da fic, como a Kindou Hirumo-san disse "Ienakkata Kotoba" é "Palavras que não pude dizer"... Ao menos a tradução é mais ou menos assim xD Continue estudando nihongo! Aposto que vai se dar bem xDD (A título de curiosidade: Eu sou descendente de japoneses e estudo japonês também xP Dou maior apoio a essas coisas)

A todos os outros, a Mel, minha querida amiga, ao Haru-chan (Loki Valentine), meu amigo de coração, a Townsend Hina-san, a senhorita Maxin, a Lady Kourin e a Mad Neko Maid (que mandou uma review bem na época que eu estava desanimando e isso me animou de novo), a todas as pessoas que lêem e não comentam e as outras que ainda lerão... Meu muito, muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada de todo coração! Uma autora e qualquer tipo de artista não é nada sem as pessoas que comentam sobre sua história... T-T (A emoção está subindo a cabeça...)

Fiquem a espreita! Magami Yuuri estará de volta com esses personagens maravilhosos de Kaori Yuki-sama logo, logo!


End file.
